Fire Lord's Avatar
by starshotter5793
Summary: Sokka/OC Umi... born in the fire nation... raise in the water tribe... knows more than she will let on... confused about her past and is ready to know...
1. The Boy in the Iceberg Part 1

**The Boy in the Iceberg ~Part 1~ **

** Sokka was standing in his canoe with a spear in his hand ready to hit any fish that dared to swim by. He was accompanied by two girls. One was his sister Katara, the other was his best friend Umi. All of them were wearing blue overcoats. He then saw a fish swim by.**

**Sokka: It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn. This is how you catch a fish.**

** Katara and Umi laughed as they leaned over the canoe edge to see the fish. Katara then removed her glove. She took a deep breath and started bending the water. A globe of water burst out of the water containing a fish. **

**Katara: Sokka, look!**

**Sokka: (whispering) Ssh Katara, you're going to scare it away. Mmm! I can already smell it cooking!**

**Katara: But Sokka! I caught one!**

** Katara struggled to with her globe of water as it floated closer to Sokka. Just as Sokka was about to strike the fish, he pulled his spear back and burst the bubble. The fish fell back into the water as Sokka was soaked. **

**Katara: Hey!**

**Sokka: Ugh! Why is it that every time you play with your magic water I get soaked?**

**Katara and Umi: It's not magic. It's water bending, and it's…..**

**Sokka: Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself.**

**Katara: You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscle at myself every time I see my reflection in the water.**

** Katara stopped talking as she noticed Umi looking at Sokka staring at his muscles in the water. He turned to the girls and gave them a look. Suddenly the boat was bumped; everyone looks up to see they have entered an ice packed area. They begin to work frantically to maneuver the canoes between the icebergs.**

**Katara, Sokka, and Umi: Ahhh!**

**Katara: Watch out! Go left! Go left!**

** They shot out of the cave with icebergs colliding together all around them. Each time they managed to avoid the icebergs. Soon the canoe was crushed in between three icebergs. Sokka and Katara jumped out in time onto another iceberg as Umi fell into the water. Sokka quickly grabbed her hand and tugged her onto the iceberg. He pulled her under his arm and held on tight. The current then dragged them farther away from where they water to be. **

**Katara: You call that left? **

**Sokka: You don't like my steering. Well, maybe you should have water bended us out of the ice.**

**Katara: So it's my fault?**

**Sokka: I knew I should have left you home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up.**

**Katara: You are the most sexist, immature, nut brain….**

** The iceberg behind Katara started to crack as Umi began to shake uncontrollably. **

**Katara: ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since Mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!**

**Sokka (Just noticing the cracking iceberg): Uh… Katara?**

**Katara: I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!**

**Sokka: Katara! Settle down!**

**Katara: No, that's it. I'm done helping you. From now on, you're on your own!**

** As Katara finished yelling the iceberg behind her splits open entirely. It broke apart making huge waves as the pieces hit the water. Umi clung to Sokka as she clung to the iceberg hoping not to fall. The water then settled.**

**Sokka: Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara.**

**Katara (While Umi hits Sokka): You mean I did that?**

**Sokka: Yup. Congratulations.**

**Umi: Sokka, not all water bending is bad. **

** Umi then bended the water from all of their clothing leaving them completely dry and warmer. Suddenly, the water just in front of them began to glow blue color. They moved backwards on their raft as another, lighter colored iceberg breaks the surface. They did not know if it was a part of the iceberg Katara broke earlier. They walked closer to see a figure of a boy in a meditation pose deep in the ice. Around him was what looked like a bison. The arrows on his head and arms started to glow. **

**Katara (as she grabs Sokka's boomerang): He's alive! We have to help.**

**Sokka: Katara! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!**

** Katara ignored him and skipped across a few smaller icebergs to arrive at the one in which the boy was trapped in. Sokka and Umi followed trying not to fall into the water. Katara started to whack the ice with Sokka's boomerang. The iceberg then cracked open. Huge shafts of blue light shoot out and into the sky. Sokka then jumped in front of Katara and Umi shielding them from the blast. Suddenly the boy from inside appeared. He stopped glowing and fell, sliding down the side of the ruined iceberg. Sokka then picked up his spear and poked the boy with the blunt end of the weapon. **

**Katara: Stop it!**

** Katara gently turned the boy over so that he was lying on his back. The boy then opened his eyes as Sokka grabbed his spear. **

**Aang (whispering in a weak voice): I need to ask you something.**

**Katara: What?**

**Aang (still whispering): Please…. Come closer.**

**Katara: What is it?**

**Aang (in an excited voice): Will you go penguin sledding with me?**

**Katara: Uh…sure. I guess. **

** Aang then air bended himself to his feet. Umi seemed really fascinated and excited. **

**Sokka: Ahhh!**

**Aang: What's going on here?**

**Sokka: You tell us! How'd you get in the iceberg? (Poking Aang with his spear) And why aren't you frozen?**

**Aang (batting the spear away, absently): I'm not sure.**

** Aang then gasped as a low, animal like noise is heard from the remains of the iceberg. He then frantically climbed up back into the crater like formation left from the iceberg explosion. **

**Aang: Appa! Are you all right? Wake up, buddy.**

** He leaned down an opened one of the beast's eyes. He closed it again. Aang then tried to lift his head. It did not work to well. Everyone then walked around following him. They saw the huge beast. Everyone gasped but Umi gasped in excitement. The monster then opened his eyes and licked Aang. **

**Sokka: What is that thing?**

**Aang: This is Appa, my flying bison. **

**Sokka: Right. And this is Katara, my flying sister.**

**Umi: Does Appa really fly?**

**Sokka (after Appa conveniently sneezed on him): Ewwww! Ahh!**

**Aang (as Sokka rubbed himself in the snow): Don't worry. It'll washout.**

**Sokka: Ugh!**

**Aang: So, do you guys live around here?**

**Sokka: Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy.**

**Umi: Sokka!**

**Katara: Oh, yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye. The paranoid one is my brother Sokka. The one standing next to him is Umi. She is the only other waterbender in this village. You never told us your name.**

**Aang: I'm A… aaaahhhh…ahhhhhh….aaah aaah aaah AAAAAAACHOOOO!**

** Aang then sneezed as he flew high into the air. He then landed sniffling and rubbing his nose. **

**Aang: I'm Aang.**

**Sokka: You just sneezed… and flew ten feet in the air.**

**Aang: Really? It felt higher then that.**

**Katara (gasping): You're an airbender!**

**Aang: Sure am**

**Umi (happily): Yes!**

**Sokka: Giant light beams… flying bison… airbenders… I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense.**

** Sokka turned to leave but then realized how isolated they were. **

**Aang: Well, if you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a lift.**

** Aang then air bended himself into the saddle. The reigns were attached to both of Appa's great horns.**

**Katara: We'd love a ride! Thanks! (She gets on Appa.)**

**Sokka: Oh, no… I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster. **

**Katara: Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know… you can freeze to death?**

**Umi (cutting Sokka off): Come on! **

** Umi then bended the snow and made it like a stair case. She grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs and into the saddle. Sokka went and sat with Katara. Umi laid down in the middle of the saddle. **

**Aang: Okay. First time fliers hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!**

** Aang shoke the reigns and did not get any reaction. He tried once more. Appa just made a low rumble sound. Appa then flapped his huge beaver like tail and then launches into the air. He spread all six of his legs wide, but then came right back down into the water with a huge splash. He began to swim forward.**

**Aang (shaking the reigns again): Come on, Appa. Yip yip.**

**Sokka: Wow. That was truly amazing.**

**Aang: Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see.**

** Aang then made a soaring through the sky motion with his hand, his eyes finally resting on Katara. He leaves his eyes there while a smile came onto his face as he looked at her.**

**Katara: Why are you smiling at me like that?**

**Aang: Oh… I was smiling?**

**Sokka and Umi (disgusted): Uuuuugh.**

**Katara: Hey.**

**Aang: Hey. Whatcha thinking about?**

**Katara: I guess I was wondering your being an airbender and all if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar.**

**Aang (looking disconnected): Uhh… no. I didn't know him… I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry. **

**Katara: Okay**

**Umi: Would you think it would be fun to teach someone to airbend?**

**Aang: Yea it would be so much fun!**

**Katara and Umi: Goodnight.**

**Aang: Sleep tight. **


	2. The Boy in the Iceberg Part 2

The Boy in the Iceberg ~Part 2~

Katara (waking Aang): Aang! Aang, wake up! (He wakes up, gasping) It's okay. We're in the village now. Come on, get ready. Everyone's waiting to meet you.

Aang gets up and puts his shirt and hood on. Katara was looking at his airbender tattoos. She grabbed Aang by the hand and dragged him out of the igloo. Aang grabbed his staff. A small crowd has gathered to meet him. It was composed of women of various ages and children.

Katara: Aang, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang.

Aang (After he bows): Uh… why are they looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?

Gran Gran (while Aang inspects his clothes): Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter, grandson, and Umi found you.

Aang: Extinct?

Katara: Aang, this is my grandmother.

Gran Gran (emotionless): Call me Gran Gran.

Sokka (grabbing Aang's staff): What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this.

Aang: It's not for stabbing. (He created a jet of air that sucks the staff back into his hands.) It's for airbending... (He opens his staff into a glider with red wings.)

Little girl: Magic trick! Do it again!

Aang: Not magic. Airbending. It lets me control air currents around my glider and fly.

Sokka: You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly.

Aang: Check again!

Aang then launched himself into the air with his glider. He soared through the air, doing loops as the villagers on the ground pointed to him in wonder. The villagers were saying things like *Whoa… it's flying… it's amazing!* Aang looked down at Katara smiling at him. He was staring at Katara so much he crashed into Sokka's guard tower. He pulled his head out of the tower and fell t the ground with his glider.

Aang (as he crashes): Oof!

Sokka (gasping): My watchtower!

Katara: That was amazing.

She helped Aang back to his feet as Umi walked out of her igloo to see Sokka mourning his watch tower. Aang then twirled his glider shut. A huge bank of snow then fell on Sokka. Umi then water bended Sokka out of the pile. She then fixed his watch tower.

Sokka: Thanks (to Umi). Great, you're and airbender, Katara's a waterbender you can just waste time all day long. Umi, well she uses her water bending to help.

Aang (while Umi blushes): You're both waterbenders!

Katara: Well… sort of. Not yet. Umi is better then I am.

Umi: I'm trying to teach her but I'm not very good at it.

Gran Gran: All right. No more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores.

Sokka and Umi walked into her igloo as Katara and Gran Gran walked away.

Umi: Sokka, you need to let Katara be happy. She finally found another bender that can teach her. You know I can't teach her and I have tried. My memories can only come back so fast.

Sokka: (Motioning for Umi to come sit next to him) I know. I just don't trust him yet.

Umi just shrugged as she cuddled into Sokka. Sokka was stroking her hair.

Umi: You have to go soon, you are suppose to train the kids.

Sokka: Come with me.

Sokka held out his hand for her to take. Umi gladly excepted and followed him out.

Sokka (now in front of all the village boys): Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves man?

Little boy (raising his hand): I gotta pee!

Sokka: Listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be men of this tribe. And that means no potty breaks.

Little boy: But I really gotta go?

Sokka (sighing): Okay… who else has to go?

All six of the boys raised their hands. Sokka slapped his forehead in frustration as Katara walked towards them.

Katara: Have you seen Aang? Gran Gran said he disappeared. Over an hour ago.

Aang then emerged from a small igloo type stall. He adjusted his pants smiling at the strip of boys coming to use the toilet.

Aang (gesturing towards the toilets): Wow! Everything freezes in there!

Sokka (while the children are laughing): Ugh! Katara! Get him out of here. This lesson is for warriors only.

Kid : Wheeee!

Sokka and Umi look over to Appa and Aang. Appa had all of the village kids on his back sliding down his tail. Everyone started laughing as one of the kids landing in a pile of snow.

Sokka: Stop! Stop it right now! (To Aang) What's wrong with you? We don't have time for Fun and Games with a war going on.

Aang: What war? (He hops down off of Appa) What are you talking about?

Sokka: You're kidding, right?

Aang then looked past Sokka and saw something beyond him.

Aang: PENGUIN!

The penguin saw that it had been spotted. It started to waddle away after making an excited noise. Aang used his airbending to run at an unbelievable speed.

Sokka: He's kidding, right!

Umi: Come on Sokka, lets go shine your weapons or something.

Sokka and Umi went to the weapons igloo and started repairing the weapons.

Umi: You know Sokka they are just kids.

Sokka: I know it's just hard to be the only one defending this place.

Umi: As long as I am here you will never be the only one defending our home.

Sokka: Thanks.

A few hours later Sokka and Umi finished what they could and walked out of the igloo. They heard a whistling type noise and saw a flare launched in the sky from an unknown source.

Meanwhile a fire navy ship saw the flare.

Zuko: The last airbender. Quite agile for his old age. Wake my uncle! I found the Avatar…

Zuko moves his telescope to focus on the village.

Zuko: …as well as his hiding place.


	3. The Avatar Returns Part 1

**The Avatar Returns ~Part 1~**

** Umi stood next to Sokka as she saw Katara and Aang in the distance walking towards the village. When they got closer, all of the village children ran at them.**

**Children: Yay! Aang's back! (They gather around Aang.)**

**Sokka (pointing at Aang): I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?**

**Katara: Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident.**

**Aang: Yeah, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well… we… boobied… right into it.**

**Gran Gran (shaking her head): Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!**

**Aang: Don't blame Katara! I brought her there. (Looking down) It's my fault.**

**Sokka: Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy! (The children walk away from Aang and crowd around Sokka.) The foreigner is banned from our village!**

**Katara (angrily): Sokka, you're making a mistake.**

**Sokka: No! I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like him!**

**Katara (motioning to Aang): Aang is not our enemy! Don't you see Aang has brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun.**

**Sokka: Fun? We can't fight firebenders with fun!**

**Aang (smiling earnestly): You should try it sometime.**

**Sokka: Get out of our village. Now!**

**Katara: Grandmother, please, don't let Sokka do this.**

**Gran Gran: Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbender leaves.**

**Katara: Then I'm banished too! C'mon, Aang, Let's go**

**Umi: Katara come on. I know you don't agree with him, but to banish yourself too?**

**Sokka (pointing to Katara): Where do you think you're going?**

**Katara: To find a waterbender! Aang is taking me to the North Pole!**

**Aang: I am? Great! **

**Sokka: Katara! (She stops) Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?**

**Aang (Katara paused with doubt on her face.): Umi is right besides I don't want to come in between you and your family**

**Katara: So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?**

**Aang: Thanks for penguin sledding with me.**

**Katara: Where will you go?**

**Aang (putting a hand on Appa): Guess I'll go back home and look for the airbenders. (Thinking) Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that.**

** Aang then air bended himself onto Appa's head, where he picked up the reigns. **

**Aang: It was nice meeting everyone.**

**Sokka: Let's see your bison fly now, air boy.**

**Aang: Come on, Appa, you can do it! Yip! Yip!**

**Sokka (after Appa rumbles and gets to his feet): Yeah, I thought so.**

** Just then a little girl with pigtails rushed forward with tears streaming down her face. **

**Little girl: Aang! Don't go we'll miss you!**

**Aang (sadly): I'll miss you too. Come on, boy.**

** Aang looked a Katara with her hair blowing in the breeze. The little girl runs back to the group as Gran Gran walks over to Katara.**

**Sokka: All right! Ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now! And no potty breaks!**

** Umi then followed Sokka into his tent. Sokka started putting warriors paint on his face. Meanwhile Zuko was being helped put on some armor. He was equipped with a breastplate, shoulder guards, and a helmet.**

** Sokka was standing on the top of the ice wall of the village. He was scanning the horizon for any signs of an enemy ship. Suddenly a rumbling noise was heard as the ground began to crack. The watch tower broke. Pandemonium then broke out with in the village as people begin to run every which way. Suddenly the bow of Zuko's boat broke through the mist. The ship then cut through the ice and the wall itself. Katara then led her grandmother into her tent. She then ran and saved one of the children out of harms way. As the ship reaches the wall, it collapses into a heap of snow tumbling into the village, carrying Sokka with it. Umi and Katara stepped into the front of everyone else. Sokka then jumped out of the snow pile and hit the ship with a loud clang. The bowsprit of the ship then opened and folded out and down onto the village's floor. Sokka fell backward avoiding being crushed by the bowsprit. Zuko and a group of Fire Nation soldiers are revealed and walk down towards all of the villagers. Umi gasped swaying a little as childhood memories flashed threw her mind.**

** Sokka, who got up, charged Zuko with a war cry. As he rushed up the steps to the prince, Zuko casually and expertly side stepped him then kicked Sokka sending him flying into the snow again. Umi then sneered at Zuko. All of the villagers were now afraid for Zuko had defeated their best warrior with ease. Umi stepped forward again.**

**Zuko: Where are you hiding him? (He grabs Gran Gran) He'd be about this age? Master of all elements? I know you're hiding him**

** No one responded. With a cry of frustration he launched flame over the villager's heads. Umi then bended all of the flame he threw into her hands.**

**Umi: Don't you ever attack these villagers. The avatar isn't here, Zuko. Go bug someone else or I will sick Azula on you brother. **

** Before Zuko could respond a little boy threw a spear behind Zuko to Sokka.**

**Little boy: Show no fear!**

** Sokka caught the spear and charged Zuko again. As soon as Sokka got near enough Zuko broke the spear down to a small bit and poked Sokka in the head until he let go. The boomerang that Sokka threw before came back and smacked Zuko in the head spinning his helmet. Zuko then fixed his helmet. He then made fire daggers in his hands. Out of nowhere Aang shows up sliding in between Zuko's legs knocking him over. Zuko slid as his helmet flew into the air. The helmet then landed on Zuko. The penguin then pushes Aang off and waddles away.**

**Aang: Hay Katara. Hey Sokka, Umi.**

**Sokka (dryly): Hi… Aang. Thanks for coming.**

** Zuko then stands up resuming a fire bending stance. Aang then slams his staff, using the air, to blast snow into the warriors.**

**Aang: Looking for me?**

**Zuko (shocked): You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?**

**Katara: Aang?**

**Sokka and Umi: No way.**

**Zuko: I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!**

**Aang: Well, you're just a teenager.**

** Zuko then sent another blast of fire. Aang blocked each one spinning his staff. Gasps come from the villagers as the fire flies towards them. Umi tried to bend all of it, but it wasn't working. Aang glanced behind him realizing he can't protect the villagers.**

**Aang: If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?**

** Zuko then slowly straightened himself out of his fire bending stance. He stiffly nodded as his soldiers grabbed Aang and his staff. Katara then rushed forward as the soldiers roughly pushed Aang forward. **

**Katara: No, Aang! Don't do this!**

**Aang: Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay. (They push Aang forward roughly again.) Take care of Appa for me until I get back.**

**Zuko: Head course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home.**

** They boarded the ship and the bowsprit rises back up. Aang looked back hopefully at his new friends. Aang frowns as he sees the pain Katara has in her now tear filled eyes. **


	4. The Avatar Returns Part 2

**The Avatar Returns Part 2**

** It is a few hours later and Umi has stayed outside the village , afraid to face everyone. Inside the village everyone was rebuilding. People were re-pitching tents, rebuilding the walls and re-lighting the fire. Sokka walked out of the village and towards Umi.**

**Umi: What do you want?  
Sokka: For you to come with me.**

**Umi: Why I know how much you hate the Fire Nation. That's what I am Fire Nation. My father is the fire lord. He is the reason this entire war has started. I can't believe he is my father. That's why I can't come with you.**

**Sokka: Now that you're done ranting, you still need to come with me. We are going to save the Avatar. Besides you're my best friend, it doesn't matter what nation you're from or who your father is. You are not like them. **

** Sokka then helped Umi up from where she was. Sokka then picked up what he had with him and walked towards Katara.**

**Katara: We have to go after that ship, Sokka. Aang saved our tribe: now we have to save him.**

**Sokka: Katara, I…**

**Katara: Why can't you realize that he's on our side? If we don't help him no one will. I know you don't like Aang, but we owe him and I...**

**Sokka: Katara! Are you gonna talk all day or are you coming with us?**

**Katara (with a happy gasp): Sokka! Umi!**

**Sokka (after being bear hugged): Get in. We're going to save your boyfriend.**

**Katara: He's not my…**

**Sokka and Umi: Whatever.**

**Gran Gran: What do you three think you're doing? (They try to look innocent.) You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you. It's been so long since I've had hope. But you brought it back to life, my little waterbender. (She hugs Katara.) And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister. And you, protect them, you are meant for great things. **

**Sokka (after being hugged): Yeah… okay, Gran.**

**Gran Gran: Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance. You all found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his.**

**Katara (turning to the canoe): There is no way we're gonna catch a war ship with a canoe. (Appa climbs over the hill of snow with a low rumble emitting from his throat.) Appa!**

**Sokka: You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?**

Appa climbed into the water as everyone loaded their things into the saddle. Katara was at the reigns while Umi was sitting with Sokka.

**Sokka (drearily): Go. Fly. Soar.**

**Katara: Please, Appa, we need your help. Aang needs your help.**

**Sokka: Up. Ascend. Elevate.**

**Katara: Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, But I do, Appa. Come on. Don't you want to save Aang?**

**Sokka: What was it that kid said? Yee-ha? Hup hup? Wahoo? Uh… yip yip?**

** Appa then makes rumbling sound and begins to flop his huge beaver tail. He began to hop the surface of the water as he gained speed. Finally, with a mighty heave, he takes off into the sky.**

**Katara (ecstatic): You did it, Appa!**

**Sokka: He's flying! He's flying! Katara, he's… (Katara gives him a smug look. Then nonchalantly) I mean, big deal, he's flying.**

** They continued flying until they spot the ship came into view.**

**Aang: Appa!**

** Aang turned and blocked a fire blast with his staff from Zuko. Zuko keep on shooting fire balls at Aang. Aang then fell into the water. **

**Katara: (hysterical) Aang! No! (As Aang sinks) Aang! Aang! AANG!**

** Aang's eyes and tattoo's glow white as an expression of determination formed on his face. He turns in the water around him, as a mighty whirl pool forms. Aang shoots out of the surface of the water with the whirlpool of water following. Aang then lands on the deck his eyes still aglow. He bends the water from the column and blasts Zuko and his men overboard. **

**Katara: Did you see what he just did?**

**Sokka: Now that was some water bending!**

** Appa lands on the deck as everyone climbed out of the saddle. **

**Katara: Aang! Are you okay?**

**Aang (drained): Hey Katara, Umi. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming.**

**Sokka: Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory.**

**Aang: I dropped my staff.**

**Sokka: Got it!**

** Sokka ran over to pick up the staff. Zuko grabbed the end of the staff because he didn't completely fall off of the ship. Sokka then poked Zuko in the head a couple times. Zuko then fell off the ship again.**

**Sokka: Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!**

** Everyone then climbs up on Appa. Some of the guards got up. Katara then bended some of the water trying to freeze the guards. They looked afraid. Katara then whips it behind her freezing Sokka's feet to the deck. The guards laugh at her. Katara then faces her brother and does the same thing. She turns around to the see the guards frozen inches away from her. Umi saw Sokka frozen to the ship and runs over to him. She concentrates on the ice and melted it.**

**Katara: Hurry up, Sokka! Come on Umi!**

**Sokka (to himself): I'm just a guy with a boomerang; I didn't ask for all this flying and magic. (After Umi got him out of the ice and on Appa,) Yip yip! Yip yip!**

** Appa flew away as Uncle came on deck after his nap.**

**Iroh (rubbing his eyes): Huh?**

**Zuko: Shoot them down!**

** Appa started to gain altitude as Uncle Iroh and Zuko in unison launched a massive bolt of fire at Appa. Katara and Sokka looked behind them in horror at the approaching fire. Umi stood up and bended the fire away from Appa and into a large ice cliff. The fire meets the ice cliff burying the ship in snow. Zuko let out an angry cry as the group flew away, laughing.**

**Katara: How did you do that? With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen.**

**Aang: I don't know. I just sort of… did it.**

**Katara: Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?**

**Aang: Because… I never wanted to be.**

**Umi: But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war.**

**Aang: And how am I going to do that?**

**Umi: I can help. I inherited all four elements. We can learn everything together.**

**Katara: According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire.**

**Aang: That's what the monks told me.**

**Katara: Well, if we go to the North Pole you can master water bending. **

**Aang: We can learn it all together!**

**Umi: And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way.**

**Sokka (somewhat dreamily): I'd like that. I'd really like that.**

**Katara: Then we're all in this together.**

**Aang (producing a scroll): All right, but before I learn water bending, we have some serious business to attend to (he air bends himself over to them and opens the scroll to reveal a map) here, here, and here.******

**He pointed to two spots in the Earth Kingdom, and one spot on the southern Air Nomad islands in quick succession.******

**Katara: What's there?**

**Aang: Here (pointing to the eastern Earth Kingdom) we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaaay over here (pointing to a spot on the southern Air Nomad islands) we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!**


	5. The Southern Air Temple Part 1

**The Southern Air Temple Part 1**

** The sun was upon the group of four kids next to a river. Sokka and Umi were both asleep next to each other in their sleeping bags. While Katara and Aang are in Appa's saddle.**

**Aang: ****(while adjusting Appa's reins)**** Wait 'til you see it, Katara. The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world.****  
****Katara: ****(cautious)**** Aang, I know you're excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home.****  
****Aang: That's why I'm so excited!****  
****Katara: It's just that a lot can change in all that time.****  
****Aang: I know, but I need to see it for myself. (Floats over to Sokka and Umi) Umi, Sokka! Wake up! Air temple here we come!**

**Sokka and Umi: Sleep now… temple later…**

** They rolled over again and Sokka began to snore lightly again. Umi just stared at the sky. Aang then got a mischievous look in his eye. He grabbed a stick and rubbed it up and down the sleeping bag. Umi rolls over again watching what Aang was doing. Katara also watched from the saddle.**

**Aang: Sokka! Wake up! There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!**

**Sokka: (startled) Aaahhh! Get it off! Get it off! Aaahhh!**

** Sokka jumped out of his sleeping bag jumping around until he lost his balance. He trips falling on Umi across her stomach. **

**Aang: (Pokes his head out from behind Sokka) Great! You're awake. Let's go.**

**Umi: (As she groans) Sokka… Get off of me!**

** Sokka wiggled a bit them got off of her helping her up. They packed up everything and flew on their way. Umi fell asleep on Sokka's lap while he played with her hair. Sokka's stomach then growled loudly making Katara and Aang stare at him. **

**Sokka: (annoyed) Hey, stomach, be quiet, all right? I'm trying to find us some food, (to himself) besides Umi is sleeping. (Searches through his bag) Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?**

**Aang: Oh, that was food? I used it to start a fire last night sorry.**

**Sokka: (Incredulous) You what! Awwww, no wonder the flames smelled so good.**

**Umi: (Waking up) Stop moving, I'm comfortable.**

**Aang: The Batola mountain range! We're almost there!**

**Katara: (uneasy) Aang? Before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the airbenders.**

**Aang: What about them?**

**Katara: Well, I just want to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother and they could have done the same to your people.**

**Aang: Just because no one has seen an airbender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all.**

**Umi: I know it's hard to except but, there is a reason I have not been able to find a teacher.**

**Aang: You don't understand. The only way to get to an airbender temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation have any flying bison. Right, Appa? (Rubs Appa's head,) Yip yip!**

** Appa flew higher than the clouds and around the mountain face. Umi woke up just as the Southern Air Temple came into view.**

**Aang: There it is… the Southern Air Temple. **

**Umi: Aang, it's amazing.**

**Aang; (To Appa) We're home buddy. We're home.**

** Appa landed on what seemed to be a platform. Umi looked up to see a path that lead all the way up the mountain and through out the entire temple. Aang then started up the path with the rest following him. **

**Sokka: So where do I get something to eat?**

**Katara: You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an air temple and all you can think about is food?**

**Sokka: I'm just a simple guy with simple needs.**

**Umi: Sokka calm down we will find you some food.**

**Aang: So that's where my friends and I would play airball!**

** Aang gestured to a small parapet cut into the rock face below the path. It is populated with a thicket of densely packed sticks of varying heights that have been stuck into the ground. A goal with a backboard occupied either end of the field.**

**Aang: And… over there would be where the bison would sleep… and…**

**Katara: (As Aang trails off) What's wrong?  
Aang: This place use to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds. (Looking sad) I can't believe how much things have changed.**

**Sokka: So, uh, this airball game? How do you play?**

** Sokka got up with a backboard behind him, looking ready for action. Aang was at the opposite backboard behind him. He was bending air around a rapidly spinning ball to keep it floating above his outstretched right hand. Suddenly, Aang starts manipulating the ball like a Harlem Globetrotter. Then, he throws it up in the air over his head. Sokka followed it with his eyes. Aang puts his hands behind his back, closed his eyes and smiles, waiting for the ball to come back down. He cracks one eye open and bends the air at the precise moment to send the ball bouncing through the field of sticks like a pinball in an arcade game. Sokka watched the ball ricochet toward him at amazing speed. The ball hits him in the stomach and he is propelled backward through a rotating door in the backboard behind him. He hits the ground nearby. Umi ran over to Sokka to see if he is ok.**

**Aang: Hahaha! (Holding up his fingers) Aang seven, Sokka zero!**

**Sokka: (To Umi) Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt.**

**Umi: (Helping him up) You will be fine you're a big strong warrior. **

**Sokka: (Smiling) Yes I am! (Stops smiling) Check this out (points to helmet.) **

**Katara: (Seeing the helmet, accusingly) Fire Nation**

**Umi: We should tell him.**

**Katara: (Calling to Aang) Aang, there's something you need to see.**

**Aang: (Approaching happily with a ball) Okay!**

** Katara looks back and forth between the helmet and the happy boy rapidly approaching, unsure whether to show him the horrible discovery. Making her choice, Katara water bended the ****snow on the nearby bank down onto both the helmet and Sokka.**

**Aang: What is it?**

**Katara: (Uncertainly) Uh… just a new water bending move I learned. **

**Aang; Nice one, but enough practicing, we have a whole temple to see!**

** Aang walked up the path again as Umi bended the snow off and out of Sokka's clothes. They then followed Aang up the path. They then arrived at a temple. Aang ran in as the water tribe people stayed outside for a quick talk.**

**Sokka: Katara, firebenders were here.**

**Umi: You can't pretend they weren't**

**Katara: (Walking away) I can for Aang's sake. (Sokka and Umi follow her.) If he finds out the Fire Nation invaded his home, he'll be devastated.**

**Aang: (Calls the gang) Hey guys! (Group runs to him,) I want you to meet somebody.**

**Sokka and Umi: Who's that?**

**Aang: Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know.**

**Katara: (As Aang bows to the statue as Katara comes and puts her hand on his shoulder) You must miss him. **

**Aang: Yeah.**

**Umi: Where are you going?**

**Aang: (Climbing the steps) The Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet.**

** Katara, Umi, and Sokka look at each other and shrug. They then approach the Air Temple Sanctuary. There is a huge wooden door dominated by an enormous woodcut comprised of three air symbols protruding from its surface. They are arranged in a triangle pattern. The symbols are attached to tubes that end in two horns near the bottom of the woodcut. **

**Katara: But Aang… no one could survive in there for a hundred years.**

**Aang: It's not impossible. I survived in the iceberg for that long. **

**Umi: He has a good point.**

**Aang: Katara, whoever's in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing?**

**Sokka: (Pops out form behind Aang eagerly.) And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious, cured meats!**

** Sokka rubbed his hands together thinking of the food he might find inside. He rushed forward and ran straight into the door with a "thump." He strained against the door to no avail and slides down to the floor in defeat.**

**Sokka: I don't suppose you have a key?**

**Aang: The key, Sokka, is airbending.**

**Umi: Do you think you can teach me the motions so I can try.**

**Aang: Nodded.**

** He started to explain how to air bend. He then did all of the motions for her not using the air. Umi then was ready to try. She drew in a breath then raised both of her arms perpendicular to her body, then suddenly pushes forward with her arms and steps forward with her right leg. She then air bended two jets of air, one from each arm, into the horns at the bottom of the woodcut. The air ran up through the tubes and one by one flips the air symbols ****from the blue ****sides which had been showing to the maroon sides, which had been facing the interior of the temple. As each turns, it flips another mechanism on the outside**__**of the door unlock it. The two leaves of the door open to reveal the dark, cavernous interior of the Air Temple Sanctuary.**

**Umi (whispered incredulously): Aang, I did it!**

**Aang: (Calling inside) Hello? Anyone home?**

** Aang walked into the temple with Katara, Sokka and Umi following him closely. All they found inside is statues arranged in a pattern. It was arranged in a huge swirl along a blue brick path leading to the center of the room.**

**Sokka: Statues? That's it! Where's the meat?**

**Umi: We never said there would be meat.**

**Katara: Who are all of theses people?**

**Aang: (Uncertain) I'm not sure, but it feels like I know them somehow. Look! (Points to a statue) That one is an airbender!**

**Katara: (Pointing) And this one's a waterbender.**

**Umi: They're lined up in a pattern. Air, water, earth, and fire.**

**Aang: That's the Avatar cycle.**

**Katara: Of course! They're Avatars. All theses people are your past lives, Aang.**

**Aang: Wow! There's so many!**

**Sokka: Past lives? Katara, you really believe in that stuff?**

**Katara: It's true. When the Avatar dies he's reincarnated in the next nation in the cycle.**

** Aang stopped in front of a statue of a firebender Avatar. A light passes over the eyes, marking its importance. Katara appeared behind Aang and shook him a bit by the shoulder.**

**Katara: Aang snap out of it!**

**Aang: (Dazed) Huh?**

**Katara: Who is that?**

**Umi and Aang: That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before him/me.**

**Sokka: You were a firebender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met. **

**Umi: Sokka, you trusted me when we first met and I'm from the Fire Nation, a firebender, and a Fire Nation princess. **

**Sokka: Umm…**

**Katara: There's no writing. How do you know his name?**

**Aang: I'm not sure… I just somehow know.**

**Umi: (Disgusted) I learned at school.**

**Sokka: (Growls in frustration) You just couldn't get any weirder!**

** The four of them sense a presence of another being and turn to look at the entrance. A long-eared shadow advanced towards them. The group hid behind statue. Aang and Katara hid behind one on the left while Umi and Sokka hid behind one on the right. The shadow advanced between the two statues. Everyone got a frightened look on their face. Umi hid her head against Sokka's chest.**

**Sokka: (Whispering) Firebender. Nobody make a sound.**

**Katara: (Exasperated) You're making a sound!**

**Aang and Sokka: Shhhh!**

** The shadow then advanced some more.**


	6. The Southern Air Temple Part 2

**The Southern Air Temple {Part 2}**

**Sokka: **_**(**_**Whispering, ready with his weapon)**** That firebender won't know what hit him.******

** The long eared shadow is now right on top of them. They see a black outline of a small animal in the doorway who is simply casting a lengthy shadow due to the angle of the sun outside. Sokka jumped out from the statue, weapon at the ready. The other three also come around to look. Everyone blinked their eyes, each registering the diminutive stature of the adorable intruder. The shadow turned out to be a winged lemur looking at them with wide eyes. His long ears flop down on his back as he sees the people staring at him. He blinks his eyes.****  
**

**Aang: Lemur!****  
****Sokka: ****(Drooling)**** Dinner...****  
****Aang: Don't listen to him! You're going to be my new pet.****  
****Sokka: Not if I get him first!******

** Both of them lunge at the small animal. Both guys ran with their arms outstretched ready to lunge at the lemur. He bristles like a cat and dashes away from them, screaming. Katara and Umi see them both running after the lemur that is now bolting out of the temple.******

**Aang: ****(Calling)**** Wait! Come back!****  
****Sokka: I want to eat you!******

__**Aang and Sokka ran back down the hallway from the Temple Sanctuary, chasing after the lemur. Both take turns leading the other. Sokka takes a swipe at Aang's legs with his weapon, but Aang, uses his air bending skills in a Matrix-style move to run along the wall beside Sokka and pass him, laughing as he does. Once far enough ahead, Aang stops, turns, and launches an airball spinning back toward Sokka. It hit him in the stomach and knocks him off his feet, like a bowling ball hitting one lone pin.******

**Sokka: (As he fell) Oof! ******

** A guardrail comes into view. The lemur jumps up onto the guardrail of the balcony, looks back as Aang approaches, and then jumps off the guardrail. Aang jumped off after him, with a long fall beneath him. Aang laughed as he fell, bouncing off the rocks beneath him as he continues to chase the lemur. Sokka, finally reached the balcony, leaning over to watch Aang fall.******

**Sokka: Hey! No Fair!******

__**Aang, eyes started watering from the tremendous speed his body was falling at and smiled widely.******

__**The lemur that Aang has been chasing lands on the ground. Aang pounced at him and missed. The lemur ran left through a curtain made of decaying tent material and drapery.******

**Aang: Hey! Come back! ******

__**Aang follows the lemur to the other side of the curtain.******

**Aang: Come on out, little lemur. That hungry guy won't bother you anymore.******

** Aang approached another drape, parted it, and walks through. He drew a sharp breath, startled at what he saw. There were heaps of firebender uniforms and skeletons covering the floor of the decaying building.******

**Aang: ****(surprised)**** Firebenders? They were here?******

** At the back of the grotto laid the skeletal remains of an airbender monk, bathed in sunlight coming from above, who had apparently fallen in combat fighting against great odds. Aang looked at the airbender's necklace to identify the skeleton.******

**Aang: Gyatso... ****(****He falls to his knees, devastated.)****  
****Sokka: ****(pulling back the curtain)**** Hey Aang, you find my dinner yet? ******

**He saw Aang, head in his hands, crying.******

**Sokka: Aang, I wasn't really going to eat the lemur, okay? ****(He sees the skeleton and does a double take.)**** Oh, man... come on, Aang, everything will be all right. Let's get out of here.******

** Sokka put his hand on Aang's shoulder as the arrow on Aang's head begins to glow incandescent blue. Aang's eyes were glowing brightly in an angry expression as he lifts his head. Sokka gasped as he looked alarmed.******

** Umi and Katara walked among the statues in the Temple Sanctuary. They stopped in front of Roku, whose eyes lite up with the same incandescent blue light as Aang's. The eyes of all of the other statues lite up in order around the room. Umi looked around the room to see that all of the statues eyes lite up. ******

**Katara: ****(worried)**** Aang!******

** Katara raced from the room. What they didn't know is all over the world the earth, water, and fire temples scattered across the globe, lights flashed in response to the awakening of Aang's avatar spirit. In the fire temple, an old fire sage leans out to say something to another sage outside of the room where the signal is emanating from.******

**Old Sage: Send word to the Fire Lord immediately. The Avatar has returned! **

** The recipient fire sage's face becomes frightened.******

** Back where Aang mourns Gyatso's body, a whirlwind began to form, air swirling fast around the bones lying on the ground. Aang, crouched, his hands balled into fists and his eyes and arrow glowing as the wind picked up to a terrible speed around him.******

**Sokka: Aang! Come on, snap out of it!******

** A light blue sphere of energy surrounded Aang and began to expand, knocking Sokka back out of the building.******

**Sokka: Aaahhh!******

** The energy sphere expanded to the point where it blew most of the building apart, sending smoke and debris high into the air. Sokka landed outside the building knocking Umi over on top of Sokka. Umi got off of Sokka blushing as Katara joined them behind some rubble, all trying to shield their faces from the wind.******

**Katara: What happened?**

**Sokka: He found out firebenders killed Gyatso.**

**Katara: Oh no, it's his avatar spirit! He must have triggered it! I'm gonna try and calm him down.**

**Umi: ****(Hanging onto the rubble and Sokka, trying not to get blown away.)**** Well, do it before he blows us off the mountain! ******

** Katara slowly approached Aang, struggling against the wind, as Aang and his energy sphere slowly rise into the air. Aang was suspended in mid-air inside his ball of raw energy. The contained storm continues to rage as Katara, Umi, and Sokka cling desperately to the rocks.******

**Katara: ****(shouting calmly)**** Aang, I know you're upset... and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka, Umi, and I, we're your family now.******

** Aang began to descend when Katara finished. His feet gently landed on the ground. The wind died away. Aang's eyes and arrow were still glowing. Katara and Sokka come up on either side of him while Umi stood in front of him.******

**Sokka: ****(gently)**** Katara, Umi, and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. I promise.****  
****Umi: Besides as long as I am here you can pass Monk Gyatso's teaching on to another airbender.**

** Katara took one of Aang's hands in her own. The glow instantly faded from his eyes and arrow markings. Grief-stricken and exhausted, he collapsed into Katara's arms and she held him around his shoulders as everyone knelled on the ground.******

**Aang: ****(tired)**** I'm sorry.**

**Katara: It's okay. It wasn't your fault.**

**Aang: ****(sadly)**** But you were right. And if firebenders found this temple that means they found the other ones, too. I really am the last airbender. No offence Umi, but you are Fire Nation.**

**Umi: (Softly) None taken. ******

** Katara holds him tighter and Sokka puts a hand on Aang's shoulder. After Aang was ready they went back up to the entrance of the Temple Sanctuary Aang walked in and stood, once again, in front of the statue of Avatar Roku. Katara came up behind him.******

**Katara: Everything's packed. You ready to go?**

**Aang: ****(still looking at the statue)**** How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?****  
****Katara: Maybe you'll find a way.******

** They both turn around to see a familiar furry creature in the doorway of the temple. The lemur has returned. The lemur had Aang and Katara in front of him and Sokka and Umi to his ****right. He ran to Sokka and deposited a bunch of fruits and nuts at his feet. Sokka began to eat hungrily as the lemur dashed away. Aang, Umi, and Katara watched with smiles on their faces.******

**Aang: Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka.**

**Sokka: ****(mouth full)**** Can't talk. Must eat.**

**Aang: ****(as the lemur scurries up his chest to perch on his head.)**** Hey little guy.******

** Once outside of the Temple, Appa, Aang, and the lemur looked at the abandoned temple.******

**Aang: You, me, and Appa, we're all that's left of this place. We have to stick together. Katara, Umi, Sokka... say hello to the newest member of our family. ****  
****Katara: What are you going to name him?**

**Umi: I think we should name him Momo!**

**Aang: (As the lemur jumped off his shoulder and returned with a piece of fruit.) I like it!**

Momo stole the piece of fruit out of Sokka's hand. Sokka, not realizing the fruit is missing, bite the fruit that is no longer in his hand. Umi, Aang and Katara began to laugh. Aang watched the temple recede in the distance as Appa flew them away. Aang looked back with sadness as the clouds finally obscure his childhood home from view.


	7. The Kyoshi Warriors Part 1

**The Warriors of Kyoshi {Part 1}**

** Sokka sat there reading a map on top of Appa. **

**Sokka: You have no idea where you're going do you?**

**Aang: Weeelll, I know it's near water…**

**Umi: (Looks around her seeing water everywhere.) I guess we're getting close then.**

** Umi went to the back of the saddle trying to keep her balance. She fell hitting Sokka's hand as the map flew off the saddle. **

**Umi: (Panicked) Aang, give me your glider.**

** Before Aang could answer Umi grabbed his glider snapping it open. She jumped out of the saddle diving towards the map. She grabbed it and grabbed the glider handle. She then started air bending gliding back up and onto the saddle. She handed Sokka the map and Aang his glider. She then sat next to Katara grabbing a pair of pants to mend. Aang, Sokka, and Momo just stared at her. **

**Umi: (Uneasily) So, Aang why don't you show Katara that marble trick.**

**Aang: (Excited) Momo, marbles please.**

** Momo scrambled into Aang's shirt. He came out with a marble and handed them to Aang.**

**Aang: (smiling eagerly and cupping the marble in his hands) Check out this air bending trick. **

** Aang suspended the marble between his hands and made it whirl around in mid-air. He grinned happily at Katara, wanting her attention. Katara was to preoccupied though and she did not look up from her sewing.**

**Katara: (absentmindedly) That's great, Aang.**

**Aang: (sadly) You didn't even look.**

**Katara: (stops sewing and looked up) That's great!**

**Aang: But I'm not doing it now.**

**Sokka: Stop bugging her, airhead. You need to give girls their space when they do their sewing.**

**Katara: (With an annoyed face.) What does me being a girl have to do with sewing? **

**Sokka: Simple: girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things.**

**Umi: (with exaggerated happiness) All done with your pants! And look what a great job I did!**

** Katara and Umi threw the pants they were working on at Sokka hitting him in the head. They got stuck on his head as he tried to pull them off.**

**Sokka: Wait! I was just kidding! I can't wear these! (Sticks his arm through the big hole in the seat of his pants,) Katara, Umi, Please!**

**Aang: Don't worry, Sokka. Where we're going, you won't need any pants!**

** Aang gave a pull on the reigns and Appa swooped down in the sky. He landed on a crescent shaped island. Everyone was standing on the beach looking out to the water.**

**Sokka: We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?**

**Katara: He's right. At this rate we won't get to the North Pole until spring.**

**Aang; (shading his face looking out over the water) But Appa's tired already, aren't you boy? I said. Aren't you boy?**

** Aang nudged Appa conspiratorially with his elbow. Appa yawned on cue, but was obviously not tired. **

**Sokka: Yeah, that was real convincing. Still, hard to argue with ten ton magical monster.**

**Aang: (gasps excitedly and points to water) LOOK! (Giant koi fish jumps out of water) That's why we're here… elephant koi. And I'm going to ride it. Katara, you've gotta watch me!**

** Aang stripped down to his underwear. He then ran and dove under the water's surface. He then sprung back up into the air with a shocked expression on his face.**

**Aang: (screaming) It's freezing!**

** Katara, Umi, and Sokka looked at each other wryly. Sokka then twirled his finger next to his head signaling Aang was crazy. Aang then was swimming out into the bay diving under the water. He grabbed hold of an elephant koi. It then jumped throwing itself high into the air while Aang rode its back. Katara was watching with an excited look on her face. Sokka and Katara watched as Umi walked over to Appa petting him affectionately on the head.**

**Katara: (waving) Woo!**

**Aang: Yeeaaaah! Woohoo!**

**Katara: he looks pretty good out there.**

**Sokka: Are you kidding? The fish is doing all the work.**

**Umi: No, Appa! Don't eat that!**

** Katara hurried over to see what Umi was yelling about. **

**Aang: (As Katara ran to Umi and Appa) Awww man…**

** Three elephant koi were swimming a little ways away from Aang. Suddenly two of them veered of while a large shadow chased the third.**

**Sokka: (yells) There's something in the water!**

** The koi fish tried to jump but was pulled back down. The shadow then started going for the koi Aang was riding. Back on the beach Momo started jumping up and down getting Umi and Katara's attention. They ran back to Sokka to see what was happening. **

**Umi and Katara: (while Umi grabs Sokka's arm) What's wrong?**

**Sokka: Aang's in trouble. (yells) Aang!**

**Katara: (screams) Get out of there!**

**Sokka: (as Aang looks at them) Come back here! AANG!**

**Umi and Katara: AANG!**

** Aang started waving back at Sokka, Umi, and Katara, misinterpreting their frantic gestures. The koi fish he was riding bucked and sent Aang flying into the bay. He came up a second after going under and spit water out of his mouth. He was breathing heavily and gasping for air as an enormous serrated fin raised from the water behind him. Aang look like a speck compared the fin. Aang turned around slowly to see what was following close behind him. His eyes widen and he screams in panic.**

** Aang leaped to the surface of the water and began to run towards the shore. The enormous fin turned and began to chase him. He reached the shore, running head first and full force into Sokka. Aang knocked Sokka off his feet and they both crash back towards the tree line as Umi fell from her arm being linked with Sokka's. The fin turned and slowly headed back out to sea. Katara ran back to where Aang and Sokka are helping Umi up on the way. Aang was putting his clothes back on while Sokka sat lumped up against the tree they crashed into.  
**

**Katara: What was that thing?**

**Aang: I don't know.**

**Sokka: (after Umi helped him up) Well, let's not stick around and find out.**

**Umi: Time to hit the road!**

** Four green clad warriors fall on Aang, Umi, Sokka, Katara, and Momo from the trees. The first warrior grabs Sokka under his arms from behind. The second warrior pulls Katara's hood over her head. The third warrior grabs Aang by his shirt. The fourth warrior traps Momo in a small sack then grabbed Umi in a head lock. Momo, Umi, Aang, Katara, and Sokka, all bound and blindfolded were being thrown to the ground at the feet of their captors. Four sets of green-robed legs are visible in a circle around them.**

Momo: (hits the ground) Oof!  
Aang: (thrown to the ground) Ugh!  
Katara: (thrown to the ground) Uhh...  
Umi: (thrown to the ground) So not cool!

**Sokka: (thrown to the ground) Oof... Or we could stay a while...**

** They were then lead away and tied to a pole where they assumed was the center of the village. Momo was in a sack near Aang's feet.**

**Oyagi: You four have some explaining to do.**

**Suki: And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the unagi.**

**Sokka: (with an angry face) Show yourselves, cowards!**

** Everyone's blind folds were removed revealing five young girls dressed in green. Their faces were painted with red around their eyes, and they carried fans in their waistbands. The green clad girls were to the right of the group tied to the pole.**

**Sokka: (straining at his bonds) Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?  
Suki: (stepping toward Sokka and shaking her fist at him) There were no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?  
Sokka: (in laughing disbelief) Wait a second, there's no way that a bunch of girls took us down.  
Suki: (threateningly) A bunch of girls, huh? The unagi's going to eat well tonight.**

**Umi: (quickly) No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. He an idiot sometimes.**

**Aang: (apologetically) It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi.**

**Oyagi: How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of this war so far and we intend to keep it that way!**

**Aang: This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!**

**Oyagi: Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries.**

** Everyone looked up the pole they were tied to as he spoke, which turned out to be the base of Avatar Kyoshi's statue. She was dressed in the same green garments as the female warriors who captured them. Her face was painted white and there were two open fans in her hands.**

**Aang: I know because I'm the Avatar.**

**Suki: (with a disbelieving look) That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago.**

**Aang: That's me!**

**Oyagi: Throw the imposter to the unagi!**

** The warriors then opened their fans and walked menacingly toward the quartet. Umi looked at Sokka afraid. Sokka grabbed her hand.**

**Katara: Aang… do some airbending…**

** Aang broke the bonds and shoot himself into the air. He back flipped over the top of the Kyoshi statue. He then floated gracefully to the ground as Umi was pulled to Sokka. He held her tightly knowing she was afraid because she was indeed fire nation. Everyone in the gathering crowd oohed and ahhed. Everyone watched in amazement.**

**Oyagi: It's true… you are the Avatar!**

**Aang: (pulling out the marbles) Now… check this out!**

** Grinning like an idiot he did the same trick he used to try and impress Katara with earlier.**


	8. The Kyoshi Warriors Part 2

**The Warriors of Kyoshi Part 2**

Appa was lying on his side munching on fresh hay. Two villagers were caring for him. One villager scrubbed his fur and another was buffing his horns. Appa grunted happily and was clearly enjoying all the attention. Momo, Aang, and Katara were seated in front of a long wooden table. Umi was at the window watching Appa being pampered. The table was covered with eighteen different plates of food. A villager entered and placed another plate on the table and left. Aang threw his arm up in the air happily.

Aang: All right! Dessert for breakfast! (stuffing his face and talking with his mouth full) These people sure know how to treat an Avatar!

Aang and Katara were eating breakfast seated in front of a large window, which was propped open to show a mountain in the background. They could also see two villagers actively refurbishing the statue of Avatar Kyoshi.

Aang: Mmm... Katara you've got to try these! (Aang offered Katara a sweet)  
Katara: Well, maybe just a bite... (She takes the candy from Aang as Momo seized the opportunity and snatched another from his other hand.)  
Aang: (looking off screen) Sokka, Umi, what's your problem? EAT!  


** Umi was laying on Sokka's lap as he look annoyed.**

Sokka: Not hungry.  
Aang: (shocked) But you're always hungry!  
Umi: He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday.  
Sokka: They snuck up on me!  
Katara: (smugly) Right. And then they kicked your butt.  
Sokka: (getting up angrily pulling Umi with him) Sneak attacks don't count! (pacing around the room, gesticulating wildly to the air as Umi leaned on the wall) Tie me up with ropes! I'll show them a thing or two. I'm not scared of any girls. (He has paced around to the breakfast table and is ferociously grabbing sweets off it. He begins to lower his voice and talk to himself.) Who do they think they are anyway? (Sokka grunted and shoved a sweet into his mouth. He walked out of the room grabbing Umi''s hand pulling her with him) Mmm... this is tasty.  


** Umi saw a small house nestled in evergreen trees. Sokka approached the house muttering to himself about "girls." He walked up to the door and looked inside. The fan warriors were drilling. Sokka and Umi looked around the corner of the doorway. He grinned, puts up his hands, and enters the dojo. Umi followed sighing. She already knew how to fight using fans. She trained with a Kyoshi warrior who had come into the fire nation.**

Sokka: (in a bit of an arrogant manner) Sorry ladies! Didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson. (He stretches his arms and waist.) I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout? (He bends over and grabs his knees with his hands.)  
Suki: Well, you're in the right place. (sincerely) Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know that you were friends with the Avatar.  
Sokka: (flippantly) It's all right. I mean, normally I'd hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception. (He rotates his shoulders.)  
Suki: (with sarcasm) I should hope so. A big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance.  
Sokka: True. But don't feel bad. After all, I'm the best warrior in my village.  
Umi: (muttering) Besides me.

**Suki: (leaning towards Sokka and smiling) Wow! Best warrior, huh? In your whole village? Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration.  
Sokka: Oh... well... I mean... I...  
Suki: (turning to her warriors) Come on, girls! Wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?**

The group of warriors and Umi started giggling and nodding affirmatively at Suki's suggestion. Sokka turns and walks towards her Suki as Umi slipped in among the other warriors examining one of their fans.

Sokka: Well, if that's what you want, I'd be happy to. All right, you stand over there. (He grasps her shoulders and pushes her back a little, but Suki doesn't move. He doesn't seem to notice or care.) This may be a little tough, but try to block me.  


** Sokka throws a punch as Suki blocked it with a deft thrust of her fan to his shoulder. Umi laughed as he was blocked.  
Sokka: (rubbing his shoulder) Heh heh... good. Of course, I was going easy on you.  
Umi: (Sarcastically) Of course you were.  
Sokka: (glaring at Umi then looking back at Yuki) Let's see if you can handle this!**

Sokka lunged at Suki. She caught him under his leg and tossed backward towards the door. He landed on his butt. Umi laughed as she went and helped him up. He pulled away angrily.

Sokka: (angrily) That does it!

Lunged again at Suki as Umi pulled her hands away from him. Yuki grabbed him by the arm, spun him around in circles, ties his arm to his foot with his own belt, and threw him to the floor.

Suki: (standing over Sokka laughing) Anything else you want to teach us?

Sokka blushed as Umi stepped forward.

**Umi: That wasn't very nice. If you thrusted your fan forward a bit faster he would have been numb and the landing wouldn't have hurt as much.**

** Umi untied him and helped him up as his blush died down. He then walked out as Umi stayed. **

**Umi: I haven't used a fan in years. Can I please train with you? He'll be back later. **

**Yuki: How do you know he will be back? Better yet, how do you know how to used Kyoshi fans?**

**Umi: MY mother loved all the nations and her instructor came to our house everyday and taught me. As for Sokka, well I'm not exactly sure how I ended up in his water village. His family took me in.**

**Yuki: (handing her the traditional uniform) Go change into this.**

Later Sokka was kicking a stone outside of the fan warrior's dojo. He walked cautiously to the door. Umi, Suki, and her warriors were training again, but stop when they see Sokka walk in.

Umi: (whispering to Yuki) I told you so.

**Sokka: (hesitantly) Uh... hey, Suki.  
Suki: (mockingly) Hoping for another dance lesson?  
Sokka: No... I... well, let me explain.  
Suki: Spit it out! What do you want?  
Sokka: (kneeling in humility) I would be honored if you would teach me.  
Suki: Even if I'm a girl?  
Sokka: (quietly) I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier. I was wrong besides Umi was the best warrior in the village.  
Suki: We normally don't teach outsiders, let alone boys.  
Sokka: Please make an exception. I won't let you down. Wait why did you let Umi in?  
Suki: She is already trained and you can train with us but you have to follow all of our traditions.  
Sokka: (quickly) Of course!  
Suki: And I mean ALL of them.  
Sokka: (wearing the warrior's uniform and paint) Do I really have to wear this? It feels a little... girly.  
Suki: It's a warrior's uniform. You should be proud. **

**Umi: The silk threads symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart.  
Sokka: (standing proudly) Bravery and honor.**

Aang walked by the door to the dojo. He turned and ducked his head in smiling mischievously.

Aang: (giggling and racing off) Hey Umi! Hey Sokka! Nice dress!

Sokka and Suki were standing in front of the doorway. Sokka's momentary pride is visibly crushed by Aang's barb. Suki was smiling at him and enjoying his discomfort. Suki and Sokka were circling each other with fans unfurled as Umi watched from the side.

Suki: You're not going to master it in one day. Even I'm not that good.  
Sokka: (slightly losing his balance) I think I'm starting to get it.

Sokka continued to practice the moves, and at the end of the set he accidentally threw his fan out the door and into a tree. Suki looked out the door at the lost fan as snow fell from the branches above to bury it. Umi ran and retrieved it laughing.

Suki: (turning and walking towards Sokka) It's not about strength. Our technique is about using your opponents' force against them. Loosen up. Think of the fan as an extension of your arm. (Suki assumed the battle stance.) Wait for an opening and then...

Suki lunged at Sokka and he parries the thrust, knocking her off her feet. She shows her surprise and embarrassment as she looks up from her spot on the floor. Umi smiled and clapped.

Sokka: (crossing his arms in a "so there" manner) Hmm...  
Suki: (getting to her feet, flustered) I fell on purpose to make you feel better!  
Sokka: (laughing and pointing his finger at her) I got you! Admit I got you!  
Suki: (laughing as she grabs Sokka's outstretched hand and bends it back painfully) Okay, it was a lucky shot. Let's see if you can do it again.

Suki let Sokka's hand go and they assume battle positions. They began to circle each other. As Umi started going threw battle patterns.

Suki: (after Sokka thrust his fan toward her) Not bad.

Oyagi ran to the door of the dojo, breathless.

Oyagi: Firebenders have landed on our shores! Girls, come quickly!  
Sokka: Hey, I'm not a... oh, whatever!

**Umi: (growling) Zuko!**

Zuko entered the town. The streets were deserted. 

**Zuko: Come out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever! (to his men) Find him.**

Zuko's army began to search the town for Aang. A green form rushed silently. The fan warriors attack Zuko's army. Suki heads directly for Zuko. As she is about to land on him, he turns his rhinoceros and she is swatted out of the air by its tail. As she hits the ground, Zuko aims a fire blast at her. Sokka steps in between Suki and the fire ball, deflecting it. Zuko, taken by surprise, falls off his rhinoceros.

Sokka: I guess training's over.

Suki, Sokka, and another warrior cautiously approach the prone Zuko. Zuko spins around on his hands shooting fire bolts out of his feet at the approaching warriors. He knocked them all to the ground and pulled himself to his feet. Zuko leaped to the middle of the street. Umi leaped off of the roof landed on Zuko's back. He then threw her off having her land right in front if him. He looked down not recognizing who it was. He put his foot on her throat.

**Umi: Zuko get off of me!**

**Zuko: Umi what are you doing here.**

**Aang: (yelling) Umi!  
Zuko: Finally!**

** Zuko and Aang faced each other, "High Noon" style. Zuko let loose three consecutive fire balls from his hands. Aang dodged them and, using his staff as a helicopter, flies toward Zuko. Zuko shoots another blast of fire, which knocked Aang's staff out of his hands. Aang jumped away and picked up two discarded fans. Zuko ran full force at Aang. Aang used the fans to throw an enormous gust of air at Zuko. The air knocked Zuko through the wall of a building. Aang dropped the fans and picked up his staff. He threw it into the air and flew over the now burning town. He looks behind him to see the statue of Avatar Kyoshi engulfed in flames. He landed next to Katara, who was helping a small child inside. Umi was trying to control the flames as Zuko went after her.**

Sokka, Katara, and Aang made it to Appa while Umi was fighting the fires and Zuko.

**Umi: Aang, go I'll be fine. Don't argue with me go.**

**Aang: (hesitantly) Appa, yip yip!**

Appa grunted and flew out of the town. Zuko saw them leaving.

Zuko: (to his men) Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them!

Zuko then hit Umi in the back of the neck making her go unconscious. He picked her up bridle style handing her to one of his men to take back to the ship. Appa was flying away from the burning town. Katara and Sokka were sitting in the saddle on Appa's back. Aang was sitting behind Appa's head with the reins in his hands. His head is hanging down; he was clearly upset. Katara leaned forward to speak to him.

Katara: I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed. They're going to be okay, Aang. Umi will be too. She can take care of her self.

Without a word, Aang suddenly dove off of Appa's head into the bay, a determined expression on his face.

Katara: (as he dove off) What are you doing?

Katara and Sokka watch in horror as Aang disappeared under the water. Several seconds go by before the unagi burst out of the water, Aang was riding on it. He has held both of the whiskers and forces the unagi's head towards the burning town of Kyoshi. Aang pulled back on the whiskers and the unagi spit water over the town. The stream continues long enough to put out the fires Zuko and his army had begun. Zuko and his now very wet army were angry. Zuko started steaming.  
Aang, still on the back of the unagi, saw that Kyoshi was out of danger and let go of the unagi's whiskers. The unagi rears its head and Aang jumped into the air just as Appa swoops down. Appa caught Aang in his front paws and flew off searching the crowds for Umi. Aang then climbed into the saddle.

Aang: (clearly expecting a lecture from Katara) I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous.  
Katara: Yes, it was.

Katara hugged Aang. Aang's face light up with joy and surprise then back to sadness.

**Sokka: Where is Umi? I can't see her anymore. We need to go back and get her!**

**Aang: I didn't see her. She told me she would catch up later though. I'm sure she will be fine.**

** Sokka pouted and leaned his head on the back of the saddle.**


	9. Fill in Until Umi is Back With the Group

**Fill in until Umi is back with the Gang**

**~On the ship with Zuko~**

**Zuko: (putting a wet cloth on Umi's head) Come on Umi, wake up. I didn't hit you that hard.**

** Umi then opened her eyes blinking a couple times.**

**Umi: As soon as the room stops spinning I might have to kill you.**

**Zuko: That is no way to treat your best friend. **

**Umi: You are so lucky I love you. I need to leave though. I'm traveling with the Avatar.**

**Zuko: You're traveling with the Avatar. If I capture him then I can get my honor back.**

**Umi: Father is lying. He always does. I have learned to tell. He wouldn't do that. All he wants is the Avatar dead so I can fake being the Avatar. It will destroy everyone's hopes. **

**Zuko: Your wrong.**

**Umi: Right Zuko. You know that father is an evil man and. I have seen what he has done. Where is Uncle?**

**Zuko: I'll go get him.**

**Umi nodded as Zuko left. She got up and looked around the room. She found a pair of Zuko's clothes. She changed into them finding they are only a little big on her. Just as she sat back down Zuko walked in with Uncle. Umi then dove and hugged him.**

**Umi: Uncle Do you still have my you-know-what? I need it really bad.**

**Uncle: Of course. It's in my room. I will give it to you after dinner. You must be hungry after being asleep for a day.**

**Umi: It was that long. Well let's go eat!**

**Umi ran out the door and down a random hallway. She then grabbed a random door and walked in. It just so happened to be the dinning hall. All of the men went silent. **

**Umi: :yelling: Zuko, uncle they are staring me!**

**Zuko walked up behind her and put an arm around her waist. Umi put her arm around his shoulder. **

**Zuko: Men, this is Umi. You will respect her. She is our guest I have no doubt she will be gone soon with her talents.**

**Umi smirked as Zuko led her to the food. She grabbed some and sat down at an empty table. Zuko and Uncle joined her.**

**Umi: So Uncle, is it still in the same shape as the last time I saw it?**

**Uncle: Yes, you may have it after dinner. You will be staying in my room. I will be returning around midnight though.**

**Umi smiled and ate all of her food. She then put it in the sink and ran to the deck. She then started bending the water from the ocean surprising some of the surpassing men. She did her most complex water routine then put the water back into the ocean. She then watched as Zuko walked onto the deck and was taking instructions from Uncle. Umi walked over and was mimicking his moves. She summoned her fire and worked on it with him. At the end they put there palms facing each other. Uncle clapped.**

**Uncle: Very good both of you. Now it is time to retire to your chambers. Umi follow me.**

**Umi hugged Zuko whispering a quick goodnight. She then ran and caught up with Uncle. She then followed him into his room as he went to his closet. He rummaged around a bit until her straightened up with a long wrapped package. Umi smiled as he handed it to her. She eagerly pulled the wrapping off to see her purple glider. She squealed with glee.**

**Umi: Thank you for keeping this. I guess my mom was right when it came to letting you keep this with you. She was good like that. **

**Uncle: You're welcome. I will keep your clothes here so if you were to ever stay with us again.**

**He winked at her as he walked out of the room. Umi smiled. She always loved uncle. She grabbed the knob and walked out of the room with the glider in her hand. She snuck down the hallway and onto the deck. She saw Zuko on the bow and quickly hide behind a wall. She watched as he walked back and into the hallway near her she let out her breath then ran and leapt of the deck snapping the glider open. She heard shouting from the deck as she flew into the air. She smiled happy to be in the air.**

**She flew for a while until she saw one of her favorite cities. It was Omashu the earth kingdom city. She flew in and found a place to spend the night. She curled up hoping to find them in the morning.**


	10. The King of Omashu Part 1

**The King of Omashu Part 1**

**She woke up the next day stretching and fiddling with the gold chain on her neck. She snapped the glider open and soared down to the streets near a clothes store. She walked in to have the clerk dive under the counter and everyone ran out. Umi walked over to the counter. **

**Umi: I need to get some new earth kingdom clothes. I was captured by the fire nation. I am an earthbender and I can prove it.**

**Store owner: If you can prove it you can have the clothes and a pack for free.**

**Umi stomped on the ground as a boulder flew into the air. The store owner pouted as he sat on his stool. Umi smiled as she ran to the racks. She pulled of a green version of Katara's clothes. She then grabbed a pack with a weapon pouch. She threw Zuko's clothes in the pack then walked out. She was immediately grabbed and dragged to the palace. In the King's chambers it was decorated in the shades of Earth Kingdom green. The aged King was sitting on the throne. He had a crazy expression on his face. Umi smiled then pulled away from the guards and ran at the king. All of the guards tried to stop her but it didn't work. She tackled the King hugging him tight.**

**Umi: :yelling excitedly: King Bumi! I haven't seen you in forever. I missed you!**

**King Bumi: You are all grown up. So how is my little student?**

Umi: I am good, but I'm looking for my friends. I was captured by an old Fire Nation, uh friend. I got away obviously.

** Just then a group of guards walked in. They were dragging in three other people followed by a merchant.**

**King Bumi: Mmm?**

**Guard: :shoving the three forward: Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses and malicious destruction of cabbages.**

** Umi gasped from behind King Bumi's throne recognizing the three people as Aang, Katara, and Sokka.**

**Cabbage Merchant: Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage!**

**Guard: Silence! Only the King can pass down judgment. What is your judgment, Sire?**

** King Bumi looked at each of them. Sokka was nervous, Katara was hopeful, and Aang tried to act like he was invisible. King Bumi glances behind him smiling.**

**King Bumi: Throw them a feast with a guest appearance from my student.**

**Aang: Huh?**

** The guards were surprised and the merchant was mad. He stormed out as the group was led out of the room by the guards leaving Umi and King Bumi alone. Umi stepped out from behind the throne.**

**King Bumi: I know him from my child hood. That is the avatar.**

**Umi: I know he is the Avatar. I have been traveling with him. He has been teaching me airbending.**

**King Bumi: Very good. Shall we go to the dining hall?**

** Umi smiled as he put his arm out. He leads her to the dining hall and walked in seating her at his right. Umi smiled at her friend's surprised faces. The table was loaded with food which Momo helped himself to. King Bumi and Umi were seated across the table from Aang, Katara, and Sokka. King Bumi stood.**

**King Bumi: Hehe! The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts, so I hope you like your chicken with no skin. By the way, I see you recognize my student Umi.**

**Aang: :smiling: Of course we know Umi, she has been traveling with us and Thank-you but I don't eat meat.**

**King Bumi: Oh really. Hmm. (to Sokka) How bout you? I bet you like meat. **

** King Bumi shoved the drumstick into Sokka's mouth as Umi laughed. She always found her teacher's actions amusing.**

**Sokka: Mmm**

**Katara (to Aang): Is it just me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked. (Makes a cuckoo motion at the side of her head.)**

**King Bumi: So, tell me young bald one. Where are you from?**

**Aang: I'm from Kangaroo Island.**

**King Bumi: Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really hopping!**

**The silence was broken by Sokka's laughter, the other two looked at him like he has grown a third head as Umi covered a giggle.**

**Sokka: What? It was pretty funny.**

**King Bumi (yawns): Well, all these good jokes are making me tired. Guess it's time to the hay.**

**As he finished his sentence, he suddenly threw another drumstick at Aang. He airbended it to a standstill, though he is very surprised. It spun in the air in front of him. The guards drew a breath in surprised.**

**King Bumi: There's an airbender in our presence and not just any airbender, the Avatar! **

**King Bumi stood. Aang drops the drumstick, trying to act like he did not just reveal himself. **

**King Bumi: Now what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Pipinpadaloxicopolis?**

**Umi: Aang, he knew since you walked into the room.**


	11. The King of Omashu Part 2

**The King of Omashu Part 2**

**Aang: Okay! You caught me. I'm the Avatar, doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe. Everything checks out (looks under the table), no firebenders here. So, good work everybody. (Puts his arms around his companions and together they stand.) Love each other, respect all life and don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time!**

** Umi started giggling to herself knowing what King Bumi was doing. She watch as her friends were walking towards the door. The guards stopped them.**

**Katara: You can't keep us here. Let us leave.**

**King Bumi: Lettuce leaf?**

** Umi couldn't help but laugh as King Bumi picked up a lettuce leaf from the plate in front of him and take a bite. Her friends glared at her. Umi got up and walked over to them. Sokka grabbed her and held her around the waist. Sokka then leaned into the group.**

**Sokka: We're in serious trouble. This guy is a nut.**

**Umi: You would be surprised in what he has to teach.**

**King Bumi: (Seriously) Tomorrow the Avatar will face three deadly challenges. The same I put Umi through when she was my student. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber.**

**Guard: My liege, do you mean the good chamber, or the bad chamber?**

**King Bumi: The newly refurbished chamber.**

**Guard: Wait, which one are we talking about?**

**King Bumi: The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them. Uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad! Umi must stay with me.**

** Umi was torn from Sokka's arms as they were led out by the guards. King Bumi was looking mad again while chomping on his lettuce. Umi was taken to his side.**

**Umi: What will you do with Sokka and Katara tomorrow?**

**King Bumi: Use the genemite. Do you remember those?**

**Umi: Of course I do. Very tasty. So can Katara and Sokka be kept in my room. I really want to talk to them.**

**King Bumi: I'm sorry but they can't. I will be putting the rings on them near the time we wake up Aang.**

**Umi: Are you happy you get to see him again. You use to talk about him all the time.**

**King Bumi: Of course I am. Now off to bed with you. I will have the guards escort you. Have a wonderful night.**

** Two guards came and stood on either side of her leading her to her room. Umi sighed knowing what Aang was going to be doing tomorrow. She soon was at her room and was earthbended in. She sighed as she climbed into bed.**

** She woke up the morning to noise outside of her chamber. It sounded like knocking. She walked over to her door stomping it to open. Two guards were standing there. She smiled knowing where they were taking her. She walked in just as Aang was being escorted. She went and sat next to King Bumi. King Bumi was wearing a horrible blue, purple, and light green robe.**

**King Bumi: First, Avatar, what do you think of my new outfit? I want your honest opinion. **

** Aang sat there with a blank expression.**

**King Bumi: I'm waiting.**

**Aang: I guess it's fine.**

**King Bumi: Excellent! You passed the first test.**

**Aang: Really?**

**King Bumi (thinking): Well, not one of the deadly tests. The real challenges are much more challenging.**

**Aang's became angry as he airbended his feet to run in an instant up to King Bumi.**

**Aang: I don't have time for your crazy games! Gimme my friends back! We're leaving and taking Umi with us!**

**King Bumi: Ohh, I thought you might refuse **

**At this moment a door is opened by guards holding Katara and Sokka in the corridor beyond. The guards place small rings on one of their fingers which contracted to fit snugly as soon as they are worn. Sokka and Katara struggle to take off the rings, but they couldn't.**

**King Bumi: So I will give your friends some special souvenirs. Those delightful rings are made of pure genemite, also known as creeping crystal. It's crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible fate, really but I can stop it, but only if you cooperate.**

**All of a sudden King Bumi slipped one on Umi's finger. It then started growing on all three of them**

**Sokka: Ah! It's already creeping!**

**Aang (to King Bumi): I'll do as you want.**

**King Bumi (grinning evilly): Mmm!**

**They were all then led to a cavern. Aang was standing on a small stone parapet with a waterfall in the background. The cavern floor is covered in stalagmites. King Bumi, the guards and the prisoners stood on a balcony. Crystal already covers the forearms of all. King Bumi laughed.**

**King Bumi: It seems I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry.**

**A key was hanging by a long chain in the middle of the waterfall. A ladder reached up from the ground of the cavern to about where the key dangled.**

**King Bumi: Ooo, there it is. Would you mind fetching it for me?**

**Aang jumped into action. Using his airbending skills he bounced from stalagmite to stalagmite. He charges into the waterfall, holding his breath, and begins to climb the ladder. The force of the water stopped him from making progress.**

**King Bumi: Ooo, climbing the ladder. No one's thought of that before.**

**Aang lost his grip and was shot out of the waterfall. He was about to get impaled when he recovers and slides between two stalagmites, one foot on the side of each. He breathed a sigh of relief. He looked up at his friends and regains his determination. This time he flies up to the stalactites on the ceiling and was soon looking down at the key. He concentrated, jumped into the waterfall, and was shot right back out, managing to grab onto a stalagmite. Aang looked at his friends seeing the crystal was now covering them up to the shoulder.**

**King Bumi: That's right. Keep diving head in, I'm sure it'll work eventually.**

**Aang suddenly got an idea. He broke off the top of the stalagmite he was holding and throws it at the chain holding the key. Using his airbending skills he made sure it broke the chain and carried the bottom part of it along with the key up to the balcony. The tip of the stalagmite embeds itself like a spearhead into the top of the doorway. The key now dangled just over the surprised King's head.**

**Aang: There, enjoy your lunch! I want my friends back, now!**

**King Bumi: Uh, not yet. I need help with another matter. It seems I've lost my pet Flopsy.**

**Umi: I love Flopsy!**

**Everyone sighed as they were led to a pit. Inside was a fluffy bunny sitting on a rock. Aang landed in the pit.**

**Aang: Okay, found him!**

**Aang and the bunny were in the middle of a shallow arena. King Bumi and the prisoners are at the railing around the top of the arena.**

**King Bumi: Bring him to me! Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsy!**

**Behind Aang a huge monster is landed with no sound.**

**Aang: Come here, Flopsy!**

**Aang turned around to face the monster while the bunny squeaks and ran off. The monster crushed a huge boulder in front of Aang. He flipped backwards and landed as the bunny ran by him, squealing in terror.**

**Aang: Flopsy, wait! Flopsy! Flopsy!**

**Aang chased the bunny while the monster chased him. King Bumi was cackling maniacally as Umi tried not to laugh. The bunny ran into a hole in the wall of the arena. Aang slid up next to it and stuck his hand into the hole. He rummaged around, but found nothing. Meanwhile, the monster closed in on him. Aang has another idea. He stood up and faced the monster just as it arrives.**

**Aang (to monster): Flopsy?**

**The monster stopped instantly and waged its tail. Flopsy picked Aang up tenderly, making gentle noises. Aang was surprised and started screaming. He stopped when Flopsy licked him. Umi laughed knowing it was Flopsy then entire time.**

**Aang: Flopsy! **

**He rubbed Flopsy's head. Flopsy dropped Aang and scaled the arena wall in response to King Bumi's whistling and kissing noises. He flopped on his back in front of King Bumi.**

**King Bumi: Awww, that's a good boy! Yes, who has a soft belly? **

**He began to rub Flopsy's belly. Flopsy's left leg pawed the ground in pleasure. Aang then jumped up onto the railing of the arena. Katara was now covered from head to ankle in crystal.**

**Aang: Guys, are you ok?**

**Katara: Other than the crystal slowly encasing my entire body, doing great.**

**Umi: Don't worry Aang we'll be fine just worry about you next task. It is the last and hardest.**

**A new length of crystal then grew on the left side of Sokka's head. He then lost his balance and keels over. King Bumi rubbing Flopsy's belly as Umi earth bending him back up.**

**King Bumi: Awww, yes.**

**Aang (looking severe): Come on. I'm ready for the next challenge.**

**King Bumi: Ahh! Hahaha!**

**King Bumi laughed maniacally the entire way to the last challenge. They were now at an earthbending arena. It was ill-lit and largely featureless except the dirt floor. Aang and King Bumi were on one of the two balconies while the prisoners, now encased in crystal except for their faces and feet, were on the second one.**

**King Bumi: Your final test is a duel and as a special treat you may choose your opponent. Point and choose.**

**Two enormous gladiator type characters showed up to flank King Bumi. The champion on the left is a muscular man with a nasty smile and a huge axe. The champion on the right is a mammoth fighter who looked like he relied upon brute strength. Aang was terrified.**

**Aang (thinking): So, you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person **

**I get to fight?**

**King Bumi: Choose wisely.**

**Aang: I choose you! (He is pointing at King Bumi.)**

**King Bumi: Haha! Wrong choice!**

**King Bumi, with some effort, corrected his lumped posture. He dumped his robes to reveal a surprisingly muscular physique for such an old man. He was clearly formidable and Aang recoils, realizing his mistake. The King was also apparently a master earthbender, for he immediately stomped the ground, blowing Aang far out into the arena. He landed in the dust. King Bumi launched himself off the balcony and landed close to Aang. He laughed evilly as Umi sighed.**

**King Bumi: You thought I was a frail old man, but I'm the most powerful earthbender you'll ever see. Umi made the same mistake as you.**

**Aang: Can I fight the guy with the axe instead? **

**King Bumi: There are no take-back-sees' in my kingdom. You might need this!**

**King Bumi motions to a guard who threw Aang his staff. King Bumi immediately launched several boulders at him which Aang dodged.**

**King Bumi: Typical airbender tactic: avoid and evade. I'd hoped the Avatar would be less predictable.**

**He launched another boulder at Aang, who dodged and launched himself into the air.**

**King Bumi: Don't you have any surprises for me? Sooner or later, you'll have to strike back.**

**The King launched another stone at Aang which missed, but explodes upon impacting the ceiling of the arena. The debris knocked Aang to the ground and he lost his staff as he fell. Aang got back up as King Bumi began walking around. With each turn he made a huge pillar of rock block Aang's path. One of them caught Aang in the gut as it rose into the air.**

**King Bumi: Oh, you'll have to be a little more creative than that!**

**Aang jumped off the pillar, riding one of his famous airballs. He rode the wall of the arena and approached the King from his right. He launched a huge gale at his opponent, who blocked it with a sheet of stone raised from the floor of the arena. The King emerged from behind the stone shield, a smile on his face.**

**King Bumi: Did someone leave the windows open? It feels a little drafty in here! (The King dropped his smile.) Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?**

**Aang dropped off his airball and a quickly looked back to the King, who kicked over the stone sheet and began to raise it on earth dug out of the arena's surface. He shot the earth underneath the stone sheet at Aang which knocked him over. The King struck the ground with his fist, sending a shock wave through the arena surface right at Aang. The Aang flipped backward to avoid the shock wave, but now was close to the rear wall of the arena.**

**King Bumi: How are you going to going to get me from way over there?**

**Aang looked determined and began to run to at his opponent. King Bumi used the side of his foot to dash the earth. The ground around Aang becomes quicksand and he fell in. The King raised two boulders and sent them to smash the struggling Aang. He escaped just in time as the rocks smash together. Aang jumped straight at his opponent, unleashing a blast of wind that knocked him and the stone sheet he stood upon back against the wall of the arena. The King raised one of the boulders from where he had just failed to crush Aang and pulled it back towards him at frightening speed. Aang saw it just in time and did a back flip that barely allowed him to get up and over the flying boulder. The boulder of course moved on to almost crush the King, but he broke it into many pieces as it reached him. With tremendous effort, King Bumi tore the entire gate area of the arena out of the ground and held it over his head. Aang screamed in terror and began to run in circles, creating a tornado. The King threw the massive earth mound, but the tornado grabbed it and threw it back at him. As it reached King Bumi he bisects it neatly in two. Aang appeared between the rock pieces and pinned the King with his staff. The King smiled and looked up. Aang also looked up as a little piece of rock bounced off his head. Overhead hovered one of the two halves of rock, ready to crush them both.**

**King Bumi: Hehe! Well done, Avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart.**

**The King threw the rock to the side of the arena. He then fell backward into the floor, disappearing and leaving a Bumi shaped hole. Aang was completely confused.**

**Aang: Huh?**

**A hole opened up in the floor of the balcony and the King emerged, the hole closed up instantly beneath him. Aang, using his staff as a helicopter blade, landed on the balcony.**

**King Bumi: You've passed all my tests. Now, you must answer one question.**

**Aang: That's not fair! You said you would release my friends if I finished your tests.**

**King Bumi: Oh, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?**

**Sokka: Oh come on!**

**Umi: Sokka, calm down. We will be fine. Besides it's an easy test. Aang should know the answer.**

**King Bumi: Answer this one question and I will set your friends free. What is my name? From the looks of your friends, I'd say you only have a few minutes.**

** King Bumi then left giving a small smile to Umi.**

**Aang: How am I supposed to know his name?**

**Katara: Think about the challenges, maybe it's some kind of riddle.**

**Umi: She is right you know.**

**Sokka: I got it!**

**Aang: Yea?**

**Sokka: He's an earthbender, right? Rocky! (Silence, followed by a cough in the background) You know, because of all the rocks?**

**Katara: We're gonna keep trying, but that is a good backup.**

**Aang: Okay, so back to the challenges. I got a key from the waterfall. I saved his pet and I had a duel.**

**Katara: And what did you learn?**

**Aang: Well, everything was different than I expected.**

**Katara (a piece of crystal growing into her cheek): And?**

**Aang: Well, they weren't straightforward. To solve each test, I had to think differently than I usually would. (Realization sweeping his features) I know his name!**

**Umi: I knew you would get it.**

**Now in the throne room Aang and the King stand opposite of each other. King Bumi was once again hunched over and in his regular green robes.**

**Aang: I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges. As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities. (As King Bumi is laughing and snorting) Bumi, you're a mad genius! (He runs and hugs the old King.)**

**King Bumi: Oh, Aang. It's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit, literally.**

**Aang's old friend rubbed Aang's head. Katara, Umi, and Sokka approached from them still encased in crystal. Katara's face was now all that was visible.**

**Katara: Uh, over here!**

**Sokka's mouth was all that was visible of him.**

**Sokka: Little help?**

**The King formed a fist pulling it back and shattering the crystal from around both water tribe members as Umi shattered her own. Crystals flew all over and King Bumi caught a piece.**

**King Bumi: Genemite is made of rock candy. (He takes a bite). Delicious!**

**Katara: So this crazy king is your old friend, Bumi?**

**King Bumi (annoyed): Who you calling old? (Pause.) Okay. I'm old.**

**Sokka: Why did you do all this instead of just telling Aang who you were?**

**King Bumi: First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people, hehe (snort! snort!), but I do have a reason. (Turning to Aang). Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord, and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius! **

**Aang smiled, while he clasped his hands together in thanks, and bows.**

**King Bumi: And it looks like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation. (Momo jumps onto Aang's shoulder.) And you'll need Momo too. Umi here can start teaching you what you need to know. She isn't letting you in on all of her knowledge.**

**Aang: Thank you for your wisdom. But before we leave, I have a challenge for you!**

**Everyone waited outside waiting to see what Aang had challenged King Bumi to. Sokka was holding Umi afraid to let her get lost again as she smiled. A moment later a delivery bin flies by, King Bumi at the front, Aang in the back. Both are having a blast as the air rushes by them. They flew off the track then everyone heard a loud bang,**

**Cabbage Merchant (in anguish): My cabbages!**

**Everyone laughed the carried on in what they were doing.**


	12. Imprisioned Part 1

**Imprisoned Part 1**

** Aang and Katara were sitting on a stone path. Umi was sitting by a little stream swirling the water around her. Katara was folding her sleeping bag while Aang laid back in the exposed roots of an overturned tree. Umi turned as she heard someone walking up the path. She turned to see Sokka returning with a slightly heavier pouch.**

**Aang: Great, you're back! What's for dinner?  
Sokka: We've got a few options. First, round nuts and some kind of oval shaped nuts, and some rock shaped nuts that might just be rocks. Dig in!**

** Sokka threw the nut that might be a rock over his shoulder. It landed near Momo. Everyone looked back then at each other then back to Sokka.**

**Umi: Is that seriously all that you got?**

**Sokka peers with one eye into the bag, hoping to find something else. Momo was eyeing the nut like object with suspicion. He chatters and picks it up. He taped it on a nearby stone to no effect. Then he cocks back his hand and raps it hard on the stone. At that moment, a huge, startling noise disrupts the forest's calm. The group and Appa look up at the noise.**

**Sokka: What was that?**

** Momo looked confused as he turned to see Sokka. He looks back at the nut like object in his hand. He blinks twice cutely. He then drops the nut on the stone as another loud bang sounded threw the forest startling Momo again. **

**Aang: It's coming from over there!**

** Aang and Katara rushed off in the direction of the noise as Sokka waved his arms at them.**

**Sokka: Shouldn't we run away from the huge booms, not towards them?**

**Umi: Just come on Sokka, are you afraid?  
Sokka: No!**

** They then followed. They all looked down the river bend. The river was reduced to a small stream. A young earthbender was practicing his art in the river bend. The four of them watched him move around a huge boulder.**

**Katara: An earthbender!**

**Aang: Let's go meet him!**

**Sokka: He looks dangerous, so we better approach cautiously.**

** Umi smacked him on the back of his head as Katara ignored him. She ran forward addressing the young bender.**

**Katara: Hello there, I'm Katara! What's you name?**

** The earthbender looked at Katara in surprised, dropped his rock and ran back down the ****river bend. As he ran he earthbended a load or rock into the riverbed, blocking them.**

**Aang: Nice to meet you!**

**Katara: We just wanted to say hi.**

**Aang: Hey, that guy's gotta be running somewhere, maybe we're near a village and I bet that village has a market!**

**Katara (excited): Which means there will be no nuts for dinner!**

**Sokka: Hey! I worked hard to get those nuts! Yeah, I hate then too.**

**Umi (yelling): Come on Sokka your falling behind.**

** Sokka looked up to see they were already ahead of him. He ran to catch up. They soon spotted the village. They ran to the market happy to smell real food. Aang was at a stall trying on random hats. **

**Aang: Great hat. I'll trade you some nuts for it.**

** The merchant handed him the hat as Aang put in on with a huge smile. Meanwhile, Umi and Katara saw the young earthbender from the river enter a nearby building.**

**Katara: Hey!**

** Umi and Katara ran after him. They ran into the building seeing it was mostly empty room with an older woman most likely his mother. **

**Katara: Hey, you're that kid! Why did you run away before?**

**Haru: Uh, you must have me confused with some other kid.**

**Aang (After he and Sokka ran in): No, she doesn't. We saw you earthbending.**

**Mother: (hands still on the window she just closed): They saw you doing what?**

**Haru: They're crazy, mom, I mean, look at how they're dressed! Well, except for the one in earth kingdom clothing.**

**Mother (after everyone looked at there clothing): You know how dangerous that is! You know what happen if they caught you earthbending!**

** From outside a heavy knock on the door is heard and Sokka quickly parts the window blinds to identify the intruders.**

**Soldier: Open up!**

**Sokka: Fire Nation! Act natural!**

** Haru's mother opened the door and a Fire Nation soldier enters. Aang was on top of the barrel leaning upon shifts and his hand went into the water up to his shoulder. **

**Mother: What do you want? I've already paid you this week.**

**Soldier: The tax just doubled. Wouldn't want an accident, would we? (Summons a fire ball,) Fire is sometimes hard to control.**

**Umi: (Summoning her own fire) But as you see it's not that hard so in the name of Fire Lord Ozai leave.**

**Soldier: Who do you think you are?  
Umi: Oh you must not have been to the palace lately. I'm his daughter. Now leave. **

** The bowed and left as everyone stared at her.**

**Sokka: Nice guy. How long has the Fire Nation been here?**

**Haru: Wait, you all know she is a fire bender?  
Katara: Oh, she hates the fire nation besides she's like a second avatar. You get used to it.**

**Mother: Um, ok then. Well, for five years, Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships**

**Haru: They're thugs; they steal from us and everyone is too much of a coward to do anything about it.**

**Mother: Quiet, Haru. Don't talk like that.**

**Umi: But, Haru's an earthbender, he can help.**

**Mother: Earthbending is forbidden. It's caused nothing but misery for this village. He must never use his abilities.**

**Katara: How can you say that? Haru has a gift. Asking him not to earthbend is like asking me not to waterbend. It's a part of who we are.**

**Mother: You don't understand. **

**Katara: I understand that Haru can help fight back. What can the fire nation do to you that they haven't done already?**

**Mother: They could take Haru away! Like they took his father.**

** Haru's eyes widened as everyone but Aang face looked pained. It was now late afternoon and Haru convinced his mom to let them stay at his house. Haru opened the double doors to the barn outside of his house. **

**Haru: My mom said you can sleep here tonight, but you should leave in the morning.  
Aang: Thanks. I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all your hay.**

Appa had his mouth stuffed with hay. He looks over at Aang and stops chewing for a few seconds. He then began chewing again. Haru and Katara left the group of buildings, apparently going for a walk. They returned about and hour or two later.  
It was now night. Momo was sitting in the window of the outbuilding on Haru's farm that the group was sleeping in. The group was ready for bed and was in their sleeping bags. Aang laid over the top of Appa, looking at Katara.

Katara: It was so brave of Haru to use his earthbending to help that old man.  
Aang: You must have really inspired him.  
Katara: I guess so.  
Sokka: Everyone should get some sleep. We're leaving at dawn.  
Katara: Dawn? Can't we sleep in for once?  
Sokka: Absolutely not! This village is crawling with Fire Nation troops. If they discover you're here, Aang, we'll be eating fireballs for breakfast. Good night.  
Katara (with a sly grin on her face): I'd rather eat fireballs than nuts.  
Sokka: Good night.  
Umi: He is just mad.

**Aang, Umi, and Katara laugh, then Katara blew out their lamp. Fire Nation troops walked along a path leading to Haru's farm. Lamps on the polls were swinging back and forth as they march. The soldier who was told off previous day leads the column. He wore a helmet with horns on either side of his head. He knocked on Haru's house's door three times. The door opens to reveal Haru. He drew an intake of breath in surprise.**

Old Man: That's him! That's the earthbender!

The solder pushes the old man out of the way and approached Haru. The soldier grabbed and pulled him with him leading him away.


	13. Imprisioned Part 2

**Imprisoned Part 2**

** It was the next morning and Aang, Sokka, and Umi were just waking up. Appa grumbled as the sun poured into the barn. Katara stood there teary eyed. Umi jumped up and ran over to her leading her over to the group. She sat her with the rest of the group.**

**Katara: They took him! They took Haru away!**

**Aang: What?  
Katara: The old man turned him in to the Fire Nation. It's all my fault, I forced him into earthbending.**

**Sokka: Slow down, Katara.**

**Umi: When did this happen?  
Katara (After Sokka put his arm around her shoulder and held her hand): Haru's mother said they came for him at midnight.**

**Sokka (dropping her hand): Then it's too late to track him, he's long gone.**

**Katara: We don't need to track him. The Fire Nation is going to take me right to Haru.**

**Aang: And why would they do that?  
Umi (realizing her plan): They're going to arrest us for earthbending.**

**Katara: When did it become us?  
Umi: Since I can earthbend.**

** Sokka and Aang both looked concerned. They then followed Katara to the mines. Umi then bended two huge boulders in front of her and Katara.**

**Umi: So you all got the plan. Let me review just one more time. Sokka and Aang are going to hide behind the boulder while Katara and I "fight."**

**Sokka: Ok good, so here they come! Get in your places!**

** Three soldiers started marching down the path. Umi ran in and started yelling at Katara.**

**Umi: What is your problem? Why would you steal from my father's farm!**

**Katara: Maybe because your father stole from mine!  
Umi: You're going to pay for that!**

** Katara assumed a mock earthbending style coping Umi. Umi then bended the two boulders into the air and into each other smashing them showering rocks everywhere. Sokka then ran out from behind the boulder.**

**Sokka (Grabbing their arms): I'll hold them! (whispering) You've got 12 hours to find Haru; we'll be right behind you.**

** The soldiers grabbed both of them and lead them off. Umi looked back at Sokka with a hidden smile to try and reassure him. They were pushed to small boats then paddled over to larger ships. They were giving a brown sack like thing to put over their clothes. They were then lined up with a couple others.**

**Warden: Earthbenders, it is my pleasure to welcome you aboard my modest shipyard. I am your warden. I prefer to think of you not as prisoners, but as honored guests, and I hope you come to think of me as your humble and caring host. You will succeed here if you simply abide…**

** The warden's speech was interrupted by a prisoner who was coughing. The warden's look hardened instantly. The warden then leaped at the man shooting a flame. Umi's eyes widen as she redirected it to fly into the air. **

**Warden (angry): What kind of guest dishonors his host by interrupting him! Take him below! (Then quietly) One week in solitary will improve his manners. Simply treat me with courtesy I give you and we'll get along famously. You will notice earthbenders, that this rig is made entirely of metal. You are miles away from any rock or earth, so if you have any illusions about employing that brutish savagery that passes for bending among you people, forget them. It is impossible. Good day.**

** The group was then led to the rest of the prisoners. Katara and Umi then scanned the group trying to find Haru. Katara then tapped Umi on the shoulder pointing to a group.**

**Haru (standing up): Katara? Umi?**

**Katara (running and hugging him): Haru!**

**Katara (After Umi walked over): It's my fault you were captured. **

**Umi: So we came to rescue you.**

**Haru: So, you got yourself arrested?**

**Umi: It was the only way to find you.**

**Haru (folding his arms across his chest and smiling): You got guts, Katara, I'll give you that. You to Umi, well come on, there's someone I want you to meet.**

**Haru (after walking back to his group): Katara, Umi, this is my father, Tyro. Dad, this is Katara, the waterbender. And this is Umi, the firebender.**

**Tyro: You're a firebender?  
Umi: Well, kinda. Its a long story. Anyway it's an honor for Katara and me to meet you.**

**Tyro (handing Katara and Umi a bowl): Have some dinner.  
Katara (taking the bowl her hungry expression turns to disgust): Eruhh!  
Tyro: It's not as bad as it looks.  
Katara (sitting down and eating a spoonful): Erahh!  
Tyro (smiling apologetically): It's still pretty bad though.  
Umi: I remember when the cooks back at the palace tried to feed me this stuff. Uncle Iroh threw a fit. I was, uh close with the royal family. (Softly) I hated all but three of them.  
Prisoner: Tyro, the prisoners are complaining there aren't enough blankets to go around.  
Tyro: I'll talk to the guards. In the meantime, make sure the elderly are taken care of. The rest of us will simply have to hope for warmer weather.  
Umi: I could start some fires or just warm the air around us.**

**Tyro: I would just warm the air. I don't want anything to obvious.**

**Katara (as Umi started): If you don't mind me asking, what's your escape plan?  
Tyro (suspiciously): Excuse me?  
Katara: You know? The plan to get everyone off the rig? What is it? Mutiny? Sabotage?  
Tyro: The plan? The plan is to survive - wait out this war. Hope that one day some of us can get back home and forget this ever happened.  
Katara: How can you say that? You sound like you've already given up.  
Tyro: Katara, I admire your courage and I envy your youth, but people's lives are at stake here. The Warden is a ruthless man, and he won't stand for any rebellion. I'm sorry, but we're powerless.  
Katara (standing up, grim determination on her face): We'll see about that.  
****Umi: She's about to do something irrational.**

**Katara went and stood up on a small raised platform in the open area. She banged the lid of a pot with her spoon several times to get everyone's attention.**

Katara: Earthbenders! You don't know me, but I know of you. Every child of my water tribe village was rocked to sleep with stories of the brave Earth Kingdom and the courageous earthbenders who guard its borders. Some of you may think that the Fire Nation has made you powerless. Yes, they have taken away your ability to bend, but they can't take away your courage and it is your courage they should truly fear! Because it runs deeper than any mine you've been forced to dig, any ocean that keeps you far from home. It is the strength of your hearts that make you, who you are, hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone has eroded away. The time to fight back is now! I can tell you the Avatar has returned! So remember your courage, earthbenders, let us fight for our freedom!

** After a few moments pass, her expression weakens. The groups of prisoners turned away from her and went on with their conversations. Katara was crushed. The Warden smiled and walked away. **

** Aang peeped up over the edge of the rig. Katara was sleeping on her mat as Umi was pacing. Aang woke Katara up and she started to cry out, but Aang shushed her. Aang lead them back to the edge of the rig's main platform where Appa and Sokka are waiting.**

Sokka: Your 12 hours are up, where's Haru? We've got to get out of here.

Aang hoped off the platform and onto Appa. Sokka held his arm out to Katara.

Katara: I can't. I mean we can't.  
Sokka: We don't have much time, there are guards everywhere. Get on.  
Aang: Katara, what's wrong?  
Umi: We're not leaving. We're not giving up on these people.

Sokka and Aang jumped off Appa, who was floating in the air beside the platform, and were sitting in a square on the rig's edge.

Sokka: What do you mean you're not leaving!  
Katara: We can't abandon these people. There has to be a way to help them.  
Aang: Maybe she's right. What do you say, Sokka?  
Sokka: I say you're both crazy! (A searchlight comes close by and they hunker down until it passes.) Last chance, we need to leave now!  
Katara and Umi: No.  
Sokka (shaking his head): I hate when you get like this. (Another search light comes close). Come on, we better hide.

Aang whispered something to Appa, who flew off silently. Two Fire Soldiers turned the corner on their rounds. As the round the bended, Appa flew by and the guards noticed and looked up.

**Sokka (crouching behind his boxes): We don't have much time. What are we gonna do?**

**Aang: I wish I knew how to make a hurricane. The warden will run away and we could steal his ****keys.**

**Sokka: Wouldn't he just take his keys with him?**

**Aang: I'm just tossing ideas around.**

**Katara: I tried talking the earthbenders into fighting back, but it didn't work. If there was just a way to help them help themselves…  
Sokka: For that they'd need some kind of earth, or some rock****something they can bend.  
Katara (touching the rig platform): But this entire place is made of metal.  
Umi: No, it's not. Look at the smoke. I bet they're burning coal … In other words, earth.**

As Aang was speaking the sky was clearly getting lighter. Umi, Katara, and Sokka were back in the prisoner deck area where Katara gave her speech. They were looking down into an enormous ventilation shaft which was capped by a grate.

Katara: It's almost dawn; we're running out of time! Are you sure this is gonna work?  
Sokka: It should. We're gonna do the same thing we were going to do, but on a much bigger scale. There's a huge deposit of coal at the base of the silo, and the whole system is ventilated. Aang closed off all the vents except one. When he does his airbending, the coal only has one place to go right back here.

It was now morning. A moment later, they were surrounded by six Fire Nation soldiers pointing their spears at them and prisoners, including Tyro and Haru. More Fire Nation guards ring the rest of the prisoners.

Soldier: There's the intruder!  
Sokka (drawing his boomerang): Stay back, I'm warning you!  
Tyro: Katara stop! You can't win this fight!

Umi summoned fire and held it in both of her hands. Haru looked stunned at his father's pronouncement. Katara had an equally stunned looked. The Warden then arrived.

Warden: Listen to him well, child. You're one mistake away from dying where you stand and you young Fire Bender, why do you stand with them.

**The soldiers then began to close in. Air then began to rush out of the grate followed by dust and pebbles. Then a living river of coal erupted from the grate, eventually tearing it away. The Warden was clearly shocked and dismayed. The coal landed in a massive pile between the earthbenders and the firebenders. The prisoners looked at the pile of earth that has just appeared. Aang dropped from the sky and landed on the top of the pile, covered in coal dust. He coughed it off as Katara ran up to the top of the coal.**

Katara: Here's your chance, earthbenders! (She grabs a lump of coal and raises it high.) Take it! Your fate is in your own hands!

Haru began to move forward, but Tyro stopped him. Various prisoners begin to shrink backward, eschewing open conflict Katara was still holding up the lump of coal, with the Warden and his men visible over her shoulder. Umi then let the fire fade as she summoned the coal into her hands.

Warden: Hahaha! Foolish girl! You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would **change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. There spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh? But you still believe in them? (Katara lowers the coal, shock on her face.) How sweet. They're a waste of your energy, little girl. You've failed.  
Umi: If they won't fight you then I will. I have experienced the pain of Fire Lord Ozai. He has caused so much pain and all his followers pay for it. Prince Zuko will rule you all one day.**

**Warden: Oh, I have heard of you. You are the fire lords daughter, his secret weapon. When you turned out like his traitor son he had you dropped off where you couldn't survive.**

**The Warden laughed as he turned to walk back into the rig. As he does, two lumps of coal flew and hit him in the back of the head. He turned in anger. Haru, Umi, and the prisoners standing behind them, were twirling some lumps of coal above their raised left hands. His expression was severe as Umi had a smug look. The Warden glared at him then launched a blast of fire at the boy. The gout of flame was about to engulf Haru, who braced for death, when it is blocked by a wall of coal. Tyro was in an earthbending stance, who has clearly stepped forward to protect his son.  
**

**Warden: Show no mercy!**

The Fire Nation line charges forward, unleashing a wall of flame. Tyro and the three nearest earthbenders, including Haru block it with a huge wall of coal. The coal absorbs the flames.

Tyro: For the Earth Kingdom, attack!

Tyro slammed the palms of his fists on the deck of the rig, throwing the wall of coal forward towards the Fire Nation line. The Fire Soldiers deflected some of the rocks with flame. The prisoners all of whom have joined the rebellion and have assumed earthbending stances. The firebenders assumed a similar pose. General melee ensued. One on one the earthbenders block fire attacks with coal shields and knock out firebender by striking them with huge lumps of coal thrown at high speed. Heaps of burning coal now littered the deck. Katara, Sokka and Aang were rushing forward. A Fire Nation rushed in, but Sokka cuts off the head of his spear with his boomerang and throws the spearhead with a small shaft still attached to it to Momo who was flying close overhead collected spears as they were thrown by Fire Nation soldiers, rendering them harmless. Tyro, Haru, and Umi were in front of the coal dump. They raised a huge amount of coal, and then mashed it between them to create a boulder. The Warden was rapidly shooting fireballs at targets only to have them extinguished by Umi before they were hitting anyone. Haru and Tyro were throwing the boulder at the door into the rig. It suddenly blasted a boulder shaped hole in the door.

Tyro: Get to the ship! We'll hold them off!  
Warden: Do not let them escape!

The Warden rallied a few of his troops and they began to barrage the exit with flame. When Umi saw the flames hit the wall in front of them. She laughed as she started to demolish the flames. Aang then made a whirlwind of air.

**Aang: Guys, throw me some coal!**

Sokka and Katara started dropping chunks of coal into the top of the little whirlwind, **which accelerate down the wind tube and exited at high speed towards the Warden's men. They all got knocked down. Tyro and two other earthbenders were earthbending the entire coal dump, with the Warden and all his men on it, out of over the open water.**

Warden: No, please! I can't swim!  
Tyro: Don't worry, I hear cowards float.

Tyro then dropped them all into the ocean below. Several of the Fire Nation ships, now under the command of the former prisoners, were steaming away from the rig. Appa with Sokka, Umi, and Aang swam next to the point ship. Katara, Tyro and Haru were on the deck of the point ship. Katara beamed, looking back at the prison they left behind.

Haru: I want to thank you for saving me, for saving us.  
Katara (embarrassed): All it took was a little coal.  
Haru: It wasn't the coal, Katara, it was you.  
Tyro (putting a hand on her shoulder): Thank you for helping me find my courage, Katara, of the water tribe. My family and everyone here owes you so much.  
Katara: So, I guess you're going home now?  
Tyro: Yes, to take back my village. (Raising his voice and raising his left hand in a fist, just as Katara had done and looking back over the ship to address the former prisoners) To take back All of our villages! The Fire Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!

The prisoners on the other ships were cheering. This made Umi smile to seeing she was part of their happiness.  


**Haru: Come with us.  
Katara: I can't. Your mission is to take back your home. Ours is to get Aang to the North Pole.**

Aang was sitting on Appa, airbending a little chunk of coal around as Momo swatted at it. Katara and Haru were on the upper deck on the point ship.

Haru: That's him, isn't it? The Avatar. Katara, thank you for bringing my father back to me. I never thought I'd see him again. I only wish there was some way…  
Katara: I know. (She reaches for her necklace and starts in surprise when it is gone.) My mother's necklace! It's gone!


	14. The Spirit World Winter Solstice Part 1

**The Spirit World (The Winter Solstice Part 1)**

** Appa moves slowly through the clouds as Umi took in the beautiful scenery around her. It was gorgeous out. The valley below was full of life and the clouds were all puffy around them. Aang was lounging on Appa's head with a reed sticking out of his mouth. Sokka was whittling away at a small piece of wood while Katara enjoyed the view with Umi.**

**Katara: Those clouds look so soft, don't they?  
Umi: Yea, like you could just jump down and you'd land in a big soft cottony heap.**

**Sokka: Maybe you should give it a try.**

**Katara: You're hilarious.**

**Aang (with a huge grin on his face): I'll try it! Yehhhh!**

** Aang grabbed his staff and dove off of Appa's head. He crashed through the cloud and then rides back up through it landing in the saddle soaking wet.**

**Aang: Turns out clouds are made of water!**

** Everyone looked at him strangely as he airbended himself dry. Katara turns and goes back to the view.**

**Katara: Hey, what is that?**

** Everyone rushed to the side of the saddle and looked down at what she was referring to. They saw a black area around the river that should have been green like the rest of the forest.**

**Sokka: It's like a scar.**

** The group landed to see what happened. Burnt tree stumps dotted the barren landscape. Everyone got off of Appa and looked around.**

**Sokka: Listen, it's so quiet.**

**Umi: There's no life anywhere.**

**Katara: Aang, are you ok?**

**Sokka (after examining footprints on the ground): Fire Nation! Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for...**

**Katara and Umi: Shh!**

**Sokka (whispering): What? I'm not allowed to be angry?**

** Katara pointed to Aang ahead of them. He looked upset as he was kneeling in the dust. He ran his hands through the burnt earth.**

**Aang: Why would anyone do this? How could I let this happen?  
Katara: Aang, you didn't let this happen. It has nothing to do with you.  
Aang: Yes it does. It's the Avatar's job to protect nature. But, I don't know how to do my job.  
Katara: That's why we're going to the North Pole to find you a teacher.  
Aang: Yeah, a waterbending teacher, but there's no one who can teach me how to be the Avatar. Monk Gyatso said that Avatar Roku would help me.**

**Umi: The Avatar before you? **

**Sokka:He died over a hundred years ago, how are you supposed to talk to him?  
Aang: I don't know.  
**

** Everyone left Aang alone for a bit so he could think. The gang continued to explore the area. Suddenly Katara got a huge grin on her face.**

**Katara: Hey Aang, are you ready to be cheered up?**

**Aang: No.**

** An acorn then flew and hit Aang in the head.**

**Aang: Ow! Hey, how was that cheering me up?**

**Sokka: Hehe, cheered me up.**

** Umi picked an acorn up and threw it at Sokka hitting him in the side of the head.**

**Sokka: Ow! Yeah, I probably deserved that.**

**Umi: These acorns are everywhere, Aang.**

**Katara: That means the forest will grow back. Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday, and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back.**

**Aang (after Katara hands in an acorn): Thanks, Katara.**

** Umi then gasped and points to the trees in front of the group. An old man emerges using a green walking stick. HE approached the group and walked to Aang.**

**Sokka: Who are you?**

**Old Man: When I saw the flying bison, I thought it was impossible, but those markings... Are you the Avatar child?**

** Aang looked at the group who nodded their heads. In turn Aang nodded his head yes to the man.**

**Old Man: My village desperately needs your help.**

** The group was led to the village. The group looked at all the damage lit by the late afternoon sun. They all see that most of it has been burnt or destroyed. The Old Man led them to the villagers where Aang was introduced. A man walked out of the group and was assumed to be the chief.**

**Old Man: This young person is the Avatar.**

**Chief: So the rumors of your return are true. (He bows.) It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in your presence.  
Aang **_**(**_**bows): Nice to meet you too. (Pause). So****, ****is there something I can help you with?****  
Chief (with a pained expression): I'm not sure****.****  
Old Man: Our village is in crisis, he's our only hope. For the last few days at sunset a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei-Bai, the black and white spirit.  
Umi: Why is it attacking you?  
Chief (moving to the threshold of the doorway that the group just entered, looking at the setting ****sun): We do not know, but each of the last three nights he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near.  
Katara: What happens then?  
Old Man: As the solstice approaches, the natural world and the spirit world grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely.  
Chief: Hei-Bai is already causing devastation and destruction. Once the solstice is here there is no telling what will happen.  
Aang: So, what do you want me to do exactly?  
Old Man: Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the spirit world than the Avatar himself? You are the great bridge between man and spirits.  
Aang (clearly lacking confidence): Right****that's**** me.  
Katara: Hey, ****great bridge guy', can I talk to you over h****ere for a second?**

** Katara led Aang over to a nearby window while Umi and Sokka followed. Umi stood with Aang and Katara as Sokka nodded to them showing they can speak privately.**

**Umi: Aang you seem a little unsure about all of this.**

**Aang: Yeah, that might be because I don't know anything at all about the spirit world. It's not like there's someone to teach me all this stuff!**

**Katara: So, can you help these people?  
Aang: I have to try, don't I? Maybe whatever I have to do will just come to me.**

**Katara: I think you can do it, Aang.**

** Sokka and Umi smile and nod their head agreeing. Umi wen t and stood next to Sokka. He leaned over to speak to Umi,.**

**Sokka (whispering): Yeah, we're all gonna get eaten by a spirit monster.**

** Umi elbowed him in the side discretely. Umi then left the room and went over to Appa. She was petting his head as he sighed content. Umi curled up next to his front leg and fell asleep for a little bit. She woke when Sokka softly shook her awake.**

**Sokka: Hey, Aang is about to try and calm the spirit or something like that. **

** Umi nodded as Sokka pulled her to her feet. He pointed to Aang who was walking to the front of the village tightly holding his staff. Umi rubbed her eyes and walked over to Katara and the chief. Sokka followed closely to Umi's right.**

**Sokka: This isn't right. We can't sit here and cower while Aang waits for some monster to show up.**

** Umi looked around seeing the villagers cower in fear of the upcoming attack by the spirit.**

**Old Man: If anyone can save us, he can.**

**Sokka: He still shouldn't face this alone.**

** All of a sudden everyone heard a smashing noise outside. Sokka ran to the window looking ready to jump out and help. Umi looked out another window and gasped in surprise. She saw the spirit monster. Hei-Bai was as big as a house, with six legs and black and white orca-like ****markings all over his body. He is vaguely mammalian and has razor sharp teeth. They all watched as Aang attempted to speak to the spirit. Hei-Bai destroyed two houses and a watch tower one right after the other with blue energy and its strength. **

**Chief: The avatar's methods are, unusual.**

**Sokka: It doesn't seem too interested in what he is saying. Maybe we should go help him?**

**Old Man: No, only the Avatar stands a chance against the Hei-Bai**

**Katara: Aang will figure out the right thing to do, Sokka.**

**Umi: Until then do no do anything irrational.**

** Aang continued to yell at the spirit. The spirit realizing he was there swatt****ed Aang through the air and into a building.**

**Sokka: That's it! He needs help! (he runs to help Aang)**

**Umi: Sokka wait!**

** Umi went to run after Sokka but was stopped by the Old Man.**

**Old Man: It's not safe!**

** Umi watched in horror as Sokka threw his boomerang and it bounced off the spirit's back without doing any harm. Hei-Bai turned on Sokka and took him a flash disappearing from view. Aang chased after the spirit. Umi collapsed to the ground tear running down her face.**

**Katara: Sokka!**

** Katara collapsed next to Umi as the villagers crowded around them showing their sympathy.**

**Umi: Katara, this can't be happening. Please tell me this is a dream.**

** Katara shook her head sadly and hugged Umi close. Umi pushed her away running out of the building and crashed into Appa's side as Momo landed on her shoulder. She cried into his side. About an hour later Umi decide she should go back to Katara and see how she was. She walked to them as they were talking about Aang and Sokka coming back.**

**Old Man; I'm sure they'll be back.**

**Katara: I know.**

**Old Man: You should get some rest. Both of you should.**

**Katara (holding Sokka's boomerang): Everything's going to be okay.**

**Old Man: He is in good hands. I would be shocked if the Avatar returned without him. The sun is rising. Perhaps he will return soon.**

** Katara and Umi looked at each other sadly and walked back to Appa to bring him to the village. Appa grunts as they get a hold of his reigns.**

**Umi: It's ok, Appa. I'm sure they're on their way back. I bet they even found you a bunch of moon peaches for a treat.**

** They then took Appa and led him into the village. They settled down in Appa's saddle and curl up in their sleeping bags attempting to get some sleep. They awoke a few hours later. They did not feel to rested.**

**Umi: Hey Katara, I think I am going to go and search for them.**

** Umi grabbed her staff snapping it open. Katara grabbed her arm.**

**Umi: Do not try and stop me.**

**Katara: I wouldn't dream off it. I was going to say we can go together.**

**Umi (after climbing onto Appa's head): Yip yip.**

** Appa launched himself into the air and they started their search. They scanned the tree's for awhile until Katara slumped in the saddle.**

**Katara: It's no use. I don't see them anywhere. Our best hope is to go back to the village and wait.**

** Umi agreed sadly turning Appa around guiding hi back to the village. The landing in the village around sun set and waited on the porch of the meeting house. Katara jumped to her feet suddenly seeing Aang on his glider landing in front of them.**

**Katara: You're back!  
Umi: Where is Sokka?**

**Aang (sadly): I'm not sure.**

**Umi: It's alright Aang you tried your best. You better prepare for round two though cause it is nearly night.**

** Aang nodded and stood at the entrance of the village. He looked more confident then the night before. He did not have to wait long for the spirit charged into the village releasing a burst of blue energy at Aang. Aang makes a globe of air around him deflecting the attack.**

**Katara: Aang, what are you doing?  
Umi: Run!**

** The creature roared and charged at another building. Aang raced after it and underneath its legs then launched himself onto it's forehead. He places his hand there where is glows blue. A panda image covers the spirit for a second before disappearing. Aang jumped off his head as Katara and Umi watched confused.**

**Aang: You're the spirit of this forest. Now I understand. You're upset and angry because your home was burned down. When I saw the forest had burned I was sad and upset. But my friend gave me hope that the forest would grow back.**

** As Aang finished he opened his hand to reveal the acorn Katara gave him earlier. Aang places the acorn in front of him and takes a step back. The spirit took the acorn transforming into a panda. Hei-Bai turned around and walked out of the village. As he leaves a patch of bamboo grows to the height of a man where the missing villagers and Sokka emerge looking dazed.**

**Katara and Umi: Sokka!**

** They both ran and hugged Sokka fiercely a few tears falling.**

**Sokka: What happened? And why does it look like you were crying Umi?**

**Umi: You were trapped in the Spirit World for 24 hours. How are you feeling?  
Sokka (looking pained): Like I seriously need to use the bathroom!**

** Umi and Katara laughed as he rushed to relieve himself. Later that day the group stood at the village entrance with Appa behind hem the chief and two villagers standing before them.**

**Chief: Thank you, Avatar. If there only were a way to repay you for what you've done.  
Sokka: You could give us some supplies and some money.  
Katara (angrily elbowing her brother): Sokka!  
Sokka: What? We need stuff.  
Chief (bowing): It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journey. (He exits.)  
Katara: I'm so proud of you, Aang. You figured out what to do all on your own.  
Aang: Actually, I did have a little help. And there's something else.  
Umi: What is it?  
Aang: I need to talk to Roku and I think I've found a way to contact his spirit.  
Katara: That's great!  
Sokka: Creepy, but great.  
Aang: There's a temple on a crescent shaped island, and if I go there on the solstice I'll be able to speak with him.  
Umi: But, the solstice is tomorrow.  
Aang: Yeah, and there's one more problem. The island is in the Fire Nation.**


	15. Avatar Roku Part 1 Winter Solstice Part2

**Avatar Roku (The Winter Solstice Part 2) Part 1**

**Sokka, Katara, and Umi walked out of the meeting house to see Aang attempting to get Appa to leave. Aang fell on the ground from trying to get Appa up.**

**Sokka: I think his big butt is trying to tell you something.  
Katara: Please don't go, Aang. The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation. Neither can I.  
Aang: But I have to talk to Avatar Roku to find out what my vision means. I need to get to the Fire Temple before the sun sets on the Solstice. That's today.**

Aang jumped up onto Appa's back and looked back hesitatingly at Sokka, Umi and Katara. Sokka, Umi, and Katara jumped in front of Appa.

Katara: We're not letting you go into the Fire Nation, Aang.  
Sokka: At least not without your friends. We got your back.

**Umi: Beside you can use my fire nation expertise.**

Momo jumped up onto Aang's arm and chittered happily. Appa must have agreed for he licked Sokka from head to toe.

**Sokka: EWWWWW  
Chief: It's a long journey to the Crescent Island. (He hands Aang a parcel.) You'll have to fly fast to have any chance of making it before sundown. Good luck.  
Aang: Thank you, for your****..****.****  
Chief (urgently pointing away); Go!**

Appa took off and everyone watched as the village grew smaller.  
A few hours later the sun was high in the sky and all around was the ocean. Aang looked over his shoulder at the rising sun. He turned forward again with a determined look on his face.

Aang: Come on, boy! We've got a long way to go! Faster! 

** Umi watched the sea from the back of the saddle then gasped pointing. Katara followed her finger until her eyes rested on a ship.**

**Katara: Aang, we got trouble.  
Sokka: Yeah, and its gaining fast!**

** Umi watched as a soldier on her brother's ship cut the string to an all to familiar weapon.**

**Katara: Fire ball!  
Aang: I'm on it!**

Aang pulled hard on Appa's reins causing Appa to swerve just in time. The fire ball sails over their head.

Umi (covering her nose with her hand): We have to get out of Zuko's range before he shoots another hot stinker at us!  
**Sokka: Can't you make Appa go any faster?  
Aang (holding his nose): Yeah, but there's just one little problem.**

They all scream as another fire ball came racing towards them. Appa swerved and dipped and dove to avoid the fire balls. Aang clenched his teeth and tightened his hands around Appa's reins as he tried to help the Bison avoid the fire balls. Suddenly a fire ball grazed Appa's back. Umi bended the fire off of his back and extinguished it. Appa growled in anger and pain.

Aang: Appa! Are you ok?  
Appa (affirmatively): Grrrrrr!

Appa burst through the clouds, a cumulus trail in his wake. Aang sat on his head trying to help Appa avoid the fireball bombardment. In front of them, 12 fireballs shot through the clouds, smoke trailing behind them. Appa swerved to miss the one on his left. A fire ball burst in front of them. Aang, Umi, Katara and Sokka all screamed as Appa swerved. The smoke trails from all the fireballs surrounded Appa. More fireballs were being shot through the sky. Two fireballs collided and explode directly in front of Appa. Appa growled and reared up to avoid the combustion. He bucked and Sokka was thrown from his back. Umi screamed and reached out for Sokka missing him by a few inches. Sokka disappeared through the clouds below. Aang screamed Sokka's name and pulled hard on Appa's reins. Appa dove getting under Sokka to catch him before he could hit the ocean. Katara reached out her hand to catch him. She caught a hold of his hand as Umi grabbed his other hand. Appa hit the water, each of his six legs using the ocean's surface like a trampoline. He then began his ascent. Umi, Sokka, and Katara sat in Appa's saddle breathing hard. A large pink fish was thrown up from the ocean and hit Sokka directly in the face. Sokka gasps and falls backward. The fish bounced off his face to be caught by a chittering Momo. 

** Everyone might have laughed if it weren't for the Fire Navy ships letting another barrage of fiery missiles loose. Appa, still close to the surface of the water, swerved back and forth as fireballs landed in the ocean. Aang concentrated on avoiding the fireballs again. The tension became tangible as Appa flew closer and closer to the blockade line. A single fireball shot at Appa. Umi saw this ball and jumped up looking determined. Aang climbed into the saddle behind her as she assumed a waterbending stance Umi grunts and raises a wall of water directly at the fireball that was going to collide with Appa. The fire ball burst through now extinguish. As it got closer Umi assumed an earthbending stance. She made a punching motion forward. The fireball exploded from the inside out as a result of Umi's bending. The fragments formed a halo of smoke and debris around Appa. Appa flew straight through the center of the halo. Umi lost her balance amidst the flying rubble and is thrown back onto Appa's shoulders. Sokka and Katara grabbed her arms while Aang put his hands on the middle of her back to steady her. Appa flew through the Fire Nation blockade. Umi fell down in the center of the group with a smile on her face. As they got further away the group smiled and started laughing a bit.**

Aang: We made it!  
Sokka (in pure disbelief): We got into the Fire Nation**..(****his shoulders slump)****..Great.******

Appa's tail began to droop and his legs slackened as he got more and more tired. Katara, Umi, Sokka and Momo relax on his back. Aang was falling asleep on Appa's head with Momo sleeping on Aang's head. Suddenly, Aang's face lit up in recognition.

Aang: There it is! The island Roku's dragon took me to!  
**  
A crescent shaped island appeared through the clouds. In the center of the crescent was a large, active volcano. Fire and steam belch forth from it's cone. Appa flew towards the island. The group saw the Fire Temple Aang has been seeking. The temple sat on a promontory directly below the volcano. Appa landed near the temple. Everyone climbed off Appa as Aang pat Appa's face lovingly.**

Aang: You did it buddy. Nice flying.  


** Appa groaned and rolled onto his side in pure exhaustion. Katara and Umi walked towards Appa and began to rub his tummy. Sokka was stretching a few feet away.**

Katara (to Appa): Oh! You must be tired!  
Sokka (thinking that Katara is talking to him) No. (grunting and stretching) I'm good. (jogging in place) Refreshed and ready to fight some firebenders.  
Umi (turns towards Sokka a wry look on her face): She was talking to Appa.  
Sokka (stopping in mid jog): Well, I was talking to Momo.

She looked at Momo hanging upside down from a nearby tree. He chittered and looked quizzically at Sokka. Umi laughed and joined the group who was looking up at the temple. Aang, Katara Umi, and Sokka walked hesitatingly up the path. They continually looked to their left and right in anticipation of an attack the entire way. Sokka, Umi, Aang, Katara and Momo crouched behind a low wall in front of the temple as soon as they got to the top.

Sokka: I don't see any guards.  
Katara: The Fire Nation must have abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died.

**Umi: Last time I check there were still people in the temple.  
Aang: Either way, Its almost sundown. We'd better hurry.**

Aang leapt over the low wall. Sokka, Katara Umi, and Momo follow him. They ran as quietly as they can through the temple. They started tip-toeing when they were going through the center of the temple. Sokka stops in mid tip-toe.

Sokka: Wait**...****.I think I heard**** something.**

Everyone turned around. Behind them were 5 elderly men in red robes.  


**Fire Sage: We are the Fire Sages. Guardians of the temple of the Avatar.  
Aang: Great! I am the Avatar.  
Fire Sage: We know.**

The Fire Sages assumed the firebending pose and shoot a fireball at Aang.  
Three fireballs swiftly approached Aang. Aang assumed an airbending pose and deflected the fireballs. He turned towards Sokka, Umi, and Katara.

Aang: I'll hold them off. Run!  


** Umi, Katara, and Sokka all ran down a corridor following Umi. Aang followed soon after. Katara, Umi, Sokka and Momo ran through the temple. As they approached a corner, Aang came ****running towards them. They all stop abruptly to avoid running head first into Aang.**

Aang: Follow me!  
Sokka: Do you know where you're going?  
Aang: Nope! (Aang disappears around the corner. Sokka, Katara and Momo begin to follow him. Suddenly, Aang came running back around the corner. A Fire Sage is hard on his heels.) Wrong way!

Shyu: Come back!

Everyone continued to race around corner after corner trying to loose the pursuing Shyu. Finally, they ran into a corridor that turns out to be a dead end. With no escape, they face the Fire Sage.

**Shyu: I don't want to fight you. I am a friend.  
Sokka (after assuming battle positions): Firebenders aren't our friends.**

Shyu moved carefully towards them. As he approaches Aang, he drops to his knees and bows.

Shyu: I know why you're here, Avatar.  
Aang (surprised and relaxing his poise): You do?  
Shyu: Yes. (standing up) You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him.  


** Everyone looked at him quizzically.  
**

**Aang: How?**

The Shyu reached towards the wall and turned a light fixture. The fixture was a lever. Behind the fixture was a small hole in the wall. Shyu took a deep breath and shoot fire through the hole. Fire framed one of the panels in the wall which slid back and to the right. A secret passage was revealed. A long staircase carved into the rock of the mountain disappeared into the dark below.

Shyu (gesturing towards the secret passage): This way.

Everyone still looked at him with distrust until they heard someone yell This way somewhere close.

Shyu: Time is running out. Quickly!

Aang and Katara look at each other and nodded in agreement. All four start towards the opening to the secret passage. Shyu followed them into the passage And touched a lever that closed the door behind them. Aang, Katara, Umi, Sokka, and Momo followed Shyu down the stairs and into a vast and cavernous system of tunnels. They continued to walk through the tunnels, the live magma from the volcano to their right.

Shyu: Avatar Roku once called this temple his home. He formed these secret passages out of the magma.  
**Aang: Did you know Avatar Roku?  
Shyu: No. But my grandfather knew him. Many generations of Fire Sages guarded this temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place.  
Aang: Is that how you knew I was coming?  
Shyu: A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occurred. The statue of Avatar Roku, its eyes****began to glow!****  
Katara: That's when we were at the Air Temple. Avatar Roku's eyes were glowing there too!  
Shyu: At that moment, we knew you had returned to the world.  
Umi: If this is the Avatar's temple, why did the Sages attack Aang?  
Shyu: Things have changed. In the past, the Sages were loyal only to the Avatar. When Roku died, the Sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return. But he never came.  
Aang (pausing and leaning against the tunnel wall): They were waiting for me.  
Sokka (putting his arm around Aang's shoulders): Hey, don't feel bad. You're only a hundred years late.  
Shyu: They lost hope the Avatar would ever return. When Fire Lord Sozen began the war, my grandfather and the other Sages were forced to follow him. (shaking his head in dismay) I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other Sages.  
Aang (bowing slightly to Shyu): Thank you for helping me.**

Shyu smiled warmly at the young Avatar. They all started to climb back up the stairs.  


**Shyu: We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary. Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue. Only then will you be able to speak with him.**

He walked up the final steps into the temple, followed by Aang, Katara, Sokka, Umi,and Momo. They proceed towards the doors to the sanctuary. Shyu gasped suddenly.

Shyu: NO!  
Aang: Shyu, what's wrong?  
Shyu: The sanctuary doors, they're closed.  
Katara: Can't you just open them with firebending? Like you opened that other door?  
Shyu: No. Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise the Sages must open the doors together with five simultaneous fire blasts.

**Umi: I can only make about two fire blast by myself.  
Sokka: Five fire blasts, huh? (Sokka's face lights up with an idea.) I think I can help you out.**

Sokka, Shyu, Aang Umi, and Katara stood in front of the doors to the Fire Temple Sanctuary. Sokka was sitting on the floor, Momo on his knee filling small sacks.

Sokka: This is a little trick I picked up from my father. I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing, Shyu lights the oil soaked twine and tada! Fake firebending!  
Umi: You've really outdone yourself this time, Sokka.  
Shyu: This might actually work.

Sokka stuffed the animal skin sacks into the mouths of the five lion heads guarding the door to the sanctuary. Sokka ran away from the doors joining Katara, Aang Umi, and Momo behind the nearest columns for protection from the blasts.

Shyu: The Sages will hear the explosions, so as soon as they go off, you rush in.  
Katara (turning towards Aang): Its almost sunset. Are you ready?  
Aang: Definitely.

Shyu sent a small stream of fire past the five lion heads. The twine ignited Shyu joined Aang behind the column. Sokka crouched and held tightly onto Umi's skirts. The small bombs went off and smoke filled the chamber. Aang ran towards the doors and pulled on the handles. The doors didn't move an inch.

Aang: They're still locked.  
Shyu: It didn't work.

Aang sank to the floor. As the sun was almost setting.


	16. Avatar Roku Part 2 Winter Solstice Part2

**Avatar Roku (The Winter Solstice Part 2) Part 2**

** Aang stood up then started to angrily started to throw burst of air at the door.**

Aang: Why won't it open! Aargh!  
Katara (grabbing Aang's arm): Aang, stop! There's nothing else we can do.  
Aang (hanging his head): I'm sorry I put you through all this for nothing.

Sokka approached the doors and ran his finger through the soot produced by the blasts. Momo chitters and crawled over the lion faces.

Sokka: I don't get it. That blast looked as strong as any firebending I've seen.  
Katara: Sokka! You're a genius!  
Aang: Wait, how is Sokka genius? His plan didn't even work.  
Sokka: Come on Aang, let her dream.  
Umi: You're right. Sokka's plan didn't work, **but it looks like it did.****  
Aang: Did the definition of ****genius change in the last hundred years?****  
**

** Shyu smiled at them and understood. He ran off to go get the sages. A few minutes later they could hear his voice yelling to the other sages.  
**

**Shyu: Hurry! The Avatar has entered the sanctuary.  
Fire Sage: How did he get in?  
Shyu: I don't know. But look at the scorch marks and down there!**

Shyu pointed to the space between the doors and the floor. A shadow, as if of two feet, moved back and forth.

Fire Sage: He's inside. Open the doors immediately before he contacts Avatar Roku.

Meanwhile Aang was perched on the dragon's tail wrapped around one of the columns. He slowly inched his way to the floor, ready to run the minute the Fire Sages opened the doors. The five Fire Sages shot five fire blasts into the lion's heads on the face of the door. Smoke appeared around the door jambs. As the fire blasts worked their way through the lock, the doors begin to creak and open slowly. The light from the interior of the sanctuary was initially blinding. As it began to dissipate, the Fire Sages saw Momo inside the sanctuary. Momo sneezed and looked quizzically at the Fire Sages.

Fire Sage: It's the Avatar's lemur! He must have crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked!

Momo suddenly leapt at the Fire Sage's face, knocking him down. Katara and Sokka jumped from behind two columns and grabbed the two nearest Fire Sages. They pull the Fire Sages' clothes over their heads. Shyu grabs the last Fire Sage. All four Fire Sages were subdued in a matter of seconds. Umi stood in between them and the door ready to knock any of them back.

Umi: Now, Aang!  
Katara: Aang! Now's your chance!

** Prince Zuko and Aang appeared from behind a column. Zuko had taken Aang prisoner. He was holding Aang's arms tightly behind his back.**

Zuko: The Avatar's coming with me!

**Umi: Let him go!**

The tables turned for Katara, Sokka, Umi, Shyu and Momo. Momo flew towards the ceiling as Katara, Sokka and Shyu were tied with chains to the nearest column. Zuko pushed the struggling Aang towards the opening in the floor that leads to Avatar Roku's secret tunnels while one of his soldiers got a hold of Umi.

Zuko: Close the doors! Quickly!

Aang looked over his shoulder at Sokka and Katara. As he and Zuko reached the opening, he made several swift moves and knocked Prince Zuko off balance. Aang kicked Zuko down the stairs and turned around quickly. As Zuko tumbled down the stairs with a grunt, Aang ran towards the doors of the sanctuary which were beginning to close. Umi blasted the soldier who let go of her to get Aang and knocked him down.

Katara: Go!

Aang banked left and jumped into the air to avoid a fire blast. He flipped around several times in mid-air. Aang used the heads of two of the Fire Sages as stepping stones on his way to the doors. He sailed through the doors just as they were closing. The doors shut and the locks grinded. Umi smiled and whooped with glee as she continued to fight her way towards Katara and Sokka to try and free them.

Katara: He made it!

Umi then got ganged up on and was taken down. She was tied up with Sokka and Katara. Umi pouted as the Four of the Fire Sages and Prince Zuko assumed firebending poses. They shoot five simultaneous fire blasts at the doors. This time, however, the lock mechanism does not respond.

**Zuko: Why isn't it working? It's sealed shut!  
Fire Sage: It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside.**

Zuko turned on Shyu who was kneeling on the floor in front of him His hands were tied behind his back. The four Fire Sages stood behind him.

Zuko: Why did you help the Avatar?  
Shyu: Because it was once the Sages' duty. It is still our duty.

Suddenly, from behind Prince Zuko, came the sound of one pair of hands clapping. Commander Zhao approached with Fire Nation troops.

Zhao: What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him.  
Fire Sage (bowing): Commander Zhao**.****..****  
Zhao: And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort. But your little smoke screen didn't work. Two ****traitors, in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased. Oh and Princess Umi, I see you have returned. The Fire Lord will be greatly please.**

A Fire Nation soldier moved towards Zuko and grabbed him. Zuko struggled against his captor.

Zuko: You're too late, Zhao. The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed.  
Zhao: No matter. Sooner or later, he has to come out.

Umi, Sokka, and Katara exchange worried glances. They watched as Zhao and his troops assumed firebending positions outside the door.

Zhao: When those doors open, unleash all your firebending power.

Katara: How's Aang going to make it out of this?  
Sokka: How are we going to make it out of this?

**Umi: I'll see what I can do about these chains.**

All of a sudden a blinding white light came from inside the sanctuary. Commander Zhao and his troops stood ready to fire. Smoke billowed out into the entryway from the bottom of the door. The fire sages looked at the floor in shock and fear. The light from the sanctuary continued to grow. The gang turned their heads away to shield their eyes. The door began to open slowly. Zhao and his soldiers stood ready to attack.

Zhao: Ready**.******

The light faded as the doors began to fully open, two large glowing eyes were visible in the dark of the sanctuary. Smoke continued to emanate from the sanctuary. Sokka, Umi, and Katara struggling against their chains.

Katara: No! Aang!  
Zhao: Fire!

** Zhao and his soldiers shot a fire blast into the sanctuary. The fire blasts were not entering the sanctuary for they were being held at the door and manipulated into a gigantic ball of swirling fire. The fire ball started to open. At the heart of the fire ball was Avatar Roku, his eyes glowing. Zhao looked shocked and afraid.**

Shyu: Avatar Roku!

Avatar Roku drew the fire ball back towards himself and shot it out into the room. Zhao and his soldiers were all knocked to the floor. The heat of the blast melted the chains holding Sokka, Katara, Shyu, Umi and Zuko. Zuko, now free, ran. Avatar Roku's entire body was glowing. His face turned to look at the cowering Fire Sages. They take fright and ran for their lives.

Shyu: Avatar Roku's going to destroy the temple! We have to get out of here!  
Katara: Not without Aang!  
**  
Avatar Roku stood in the doorway to the sanctuary. He raised his arm and brought it down on the floor of the temple. The force of his strike breaks the floor. Molten lava rose to the surface. He lifted his hand up, pulling the magma from deep within the volcano. A wall of magma shot up through the entire temple structure. The lava shot up and exploded out of the very top of the temple. Zhao and his men raced down the stairs. **

** Umi, Sokka and Katara stayed crouched behind a column for protection. They watched as Avatar Roku lowered his hands. Roku took a deep breath and pushed his breath down. The smoke created by Roku's pyrotechnics were sucked back towards him. He was now completely shrouded in the smoke. The smoke started to swirl and dissipate, Aang stood in the entryway to the sanctuary, his eyes glowing. He then closed his eyes, groaned and sank to the floor. Umi, Katara and Sokka ran to his side.**

Sokka: We got your back.  
Aang: Thanks. Where's Shyu?  
Katara: I don't know.

** Everyone got up and ran towards the stairs but stopped abrupt;y realizing that the stairs were covered in lava. One of the columns crashed to the floor behind them. The gasped and ran towards the hole in the temple wall created by Roku's blast. They saw that the temple was being devoured by the volcano. Suddenly, they gasp seeing Momo and Appa flying full speed towards the temple. Sokka, Aang, Katara, and Umi slide down one of the peaks of the temple onto Appa's back. Appa zoomed away just as the temple sank further. The temple sank completely in a small explosion as the group flew away.**


	17. The Waterbending Scroll Part 1

**The Water Bending Scroll Part 1**

** Sokka was driving Appa as Aang paced on his back.**

**Sokka: Would you sir down? If we hit a bump you'll go flying off? What's bugging you anyway?  
Aang: It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before the comet arrives.**

**Sokka: Well, let's see, you've mastered airbending and that only took you 112 years. I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer.**

**Aang **_**(**_**a frightened expression on his face): I haven't even started waterbending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole! What am I gonna do!**

** Aang sighed in frustration sitting down. Katara shifted her weight and grabbed Aang's hand leading him to where she and Umi were sitting.**

**Katara: Calm down. It's going to be okay.**

**Umi: If you want I can try and teach you some of the stuff I know. Though I am not the best teacher. Ask Katara.**

**Aang (as Katara nods her head in agreement): You'd do that.**

**Umi: Of course I would. We'll need to find a good source of water first.**

**Sokka: Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in.**

** They looked for a source of water and saw what could be good. They landed on the left bank of a waterfall and admired the view. Katara smiled her excitement apparent.**

**Sokka: Nice puddle.**

** Appa and Momo must have agreed. Appa for he did a cannon ball into the center of the water basin. Momo jumped off a rock making a much smaller splash then Appa. Aang removed all of his clothes besides his underwear and went to join them.**

**Aang: Yehhhh! Don't start without me, boy!**

**Katara: Remember the reason we're here. **

** Aang stops shortly and turned to come back. He pulled his pants back on.**

**Aang: Oh right, time to practice waterbending.**

**Sokka: Great. So what am I supposed to do?  
Aang: You could**** clean the gunk out of Appa's**** toes?**

** Aang looked around quickly before picking up a leafy branch. He held it out to Sokka whom folded his arms across his chest.**

**Sokka: So, while you guys are playing in the water, I'm supposed to be hard at work picking the mud out of a giant bison's feet?  
Aang (smiling): Mud and bugs!  
Sokka (pausing for a second): Okay.**

** Sokka sulked away going to Appa while Umi, Katara, and Aang stood at the river bank. Umi stood in the middle.**

**Umi: This is a pretty basic move, but it still took me a little while to perfect, so don't be frustrated if you don't get it right away. Just push and pull the water like this****.******

She began to bob gracefully back and forth, the water on the river edge moving back and forth with her.

Umi: The key is getting the wrist movement right.  
Aang (getting up and imitating Umi): Like this?  
Umi: That's almost right, if you keep practicing, I'm sure eventually  
Aang: Hey, I'm bending it already!

Umi looked and saw Aang moving around a respectably sized wave of water. Katara looked surprised at how fast he got it.

Katara: Wow, I can't believe you got that so quickly. (Looking a little unhappy.) It took me two months to learn that move.

**Umi: Don't worry Katara, I know how to explain it better now. Maybe you could try and teach him some of the stuff I have taught you.**

**Katara: Maybe that would be better.**

** Umi nodded and smiled in relief. She went over to help Sokka as Katara started to explain the streaming water move. Umi watched from a distance as Katara looked more and more frustrated at Aang's fast progression.**

**Umi: I do not think Katara likes how fast Aang is learning.**

**Sokka (climbing out of the saddle): She will get over it. Besides, teaching him might be good for her.**

**Umi: I hope so.**

** They sat next to each other, shoulder to shoulder, in a comfortable silence as they watched Katara raise a small wall of water. They then watched as Aang raised a huge wall of water that was heading for them. Umi jumped up as the wave was about to hit. She concentrated on the water and split it down the center at the last second before it hit them.**

**Sokka: Aang!**

** The split wave hit Appa soaking him.**

**Aang: Looks like I got the hang of that move! What else ya got?  
Katara (crossly): That's enough practicing for today.  
Sokka: Yeah, I'll say! You just practiced our supplies down the river!  
Aang: Uh**** sorry. I'm sure we**** can find somewhere to replace all this stuff.  
Sokka: Ugh, it was hard enough when you were just an airbender.**

** The group gathered their selves and set out on a search for the nearest town. They did not have to wait long. Everyone here seemed to be heavily muscled, shady sailors or merchants. The group gathered together.**

**Sokka: We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money King Bumi gave us. Let's Spend it wisely.**

**Aang: Uhh, make that two copper pieces, Sokka. I couldn't say no to this whistle!**

** Aang pulled out a small bison shaped whistle and held it up to our eye level. He then put it up to his mouth and blew into it. Sokka stuffed his fingers in his ears to block the sound but the sound never came.**

**Sokka: It doesn't even work.**

** Momo then started to chitter into Aang's ear as he stopped blowing the whistle.**

**Sokka: See, even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk.**

**Katara: No offense, Aang but I'll hold the money from now on.**

** Aang guiltily handed the money over to Katara. They continued looking around until something caught their eye. Umi stopped suddenly hearing a man shouting something that seemed interesting.**

**Pirate Barker: Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come on by!**

**Umi: Can we please go look?**

**Sokka: We don't have time. Come on.**

**Umi (with Puppy dog eyes): But Sokka, it will only take a few minutes.**

**Sokka: I, uh, it will... fine**

** Umi smiled as Katara smirked at Sokka. Aang and Umi ran to the ship like little kids excited to see what was aboard. There was everything imaginable on the ship. We saw a stone monkey covered in jewels. We looked for a few minuted more before we heard a rough voice.**

**Pirate Captain: I've never seen such a fine specimen of lemur. That beast would fetch me a hefty sum, if you'd be interested in bartering.**

** A man appeared from the doorway to another room. He wore wide brimmed hat and had a green parrot like creature on his shoulder. The parrot creature screeched a few times which made Momo cling to Aang.**

**Aang (defensively): Momo's not for sale.**

** Umi and Katara ignored them and went and looked at a wall of scrolls. Umi picked up one from the fire nation while Katara picked up the thinnest with a water tribe symbol on the end. She opened it to see that it had various waterbending moves. He entire face light up and she smiled.**

**Katara: Look at this! It's a waterbending scroll. Check out these crazy moves!**

**Umi: Where did you get a waterbending scroll?**

** The captain smirked and grabbed the scroll rolling it up and putting it back on the rack.**

**Pirate Captain: Let's just say I got it up north at a most reasonable price. Free!**

** Sokka turned from what he was looking at and came to stand next to Umi a confused expression upon his face,**

**Sokka: Wait a minute? Sea-loving traders, with a suspiciously acquired merchandise, and a per reptile birds? You guys are pirates!  
Pirate Baker (putting his arm around Sokka's shoulders): We prefer to thin of ourselves as high risk traders.**

**Katara: So, how much for the, uh, traded scroll?  
Pirate Captain: I've already got a buyer, a nobleman in the Earth Kingdom. Unless, of course, you kids have 200 gold pieces on ya right now?**

**Aang: What do you say to one copper piece.**

**Pirate Captain: Hahaha! The price is 200 gold pieces. I don't haggle on items this rare.  
Aang: Okay,**** two copper pieces!****  
Pirate Captain: It's not as amusing the second time, boy.  
Katara: Aang, can we get out of here, I feel like we're getting weird looks.  
Aang **_**(to the Pirate Captain)**_**: Aye, we be castin' off now!**

** Aang grabbed his staff as Umi dragged Sokka from the ship.**

**Umi: What was that all about, Katara.  
Sokka: Yeah, I was just starting to browse through their boomerang collection.  
Katara **_**(hugging herself protectively)**_**: I'll just feel a lot better once we get away from here.**

**Pirate Barker: Hey you, get back here!**

** The group turned around to see who was yelling. They saw it was one of the pirates.**

**Aang: Well, well, look who's come to their senses. Told ya haggling would pay off.**

** The pirates start piling off the ship heading towards the group. As they started to surround them they all panicked.**

**Umi: I don't think these pirates are here to trade with us!**

They started running away as fast as they could. They ran down and ally where half of the pirates followed them. As they round a corner Sokka skids and screams **but**** they keep going. As she passed the corner, Katara water bended some water from a nearby stall onto the ground and freezes it. The lead pirate slips and hits the ground. They all turn another corner where they see a cabbage cart that seemed familiar. They hit it knocking a few cabbages off. Aang then joined but flipped the cart launching it at the pirates knocking them all down. They continued around the corner but stopped short and ran back towards to pirates they knocked down. They turned down another ally which turned out to be a dead end**

Random Pirate: I hope that lemur of yours has nine lives!

They turn around to face their pursuers. Pirate Barker and his mates blocked the entrance.

**Pirate Barker (dual wielding a pair of long knives): Now, who gets to take the steel of my blade first?  
Aang: No thanks!**

Aang airbended a huge gust of wind at the Pirates, who were now blinded with dust and disoriented. Aang rush forward while opening his glider. Katara, and Sokka ran along behind and then latch onto to Aang's legs. Umi stood where she was figuring out Aang's plan. She watched as they bounced off of the pirates head trying to gain altitude. She smiled as they got high enough. Now she had to worry about getting out of their. The dust settled and all of them focused on Umi standing alone.

**Pirate Captain: Looks like your friends left poor little defenseless you alone.**

**Umi: Why do you assume I am defenseless.**

** Umi smirked then launched herself up into the air onto the wall that was blocking the ally. She blew a kiss to the pirate captain and flipped backwards to the other side of the wall landing crouch on the ground. Sh then turned around and calmly walked out and right into her brother and was knocked to the ground.**

**Zuko: Watch where you are going peasant.**

**Umi (glaring at him): Who are you calling a peasant?  
**

** Zuko glared down at her then his features soften. He reached his hand out which Umi accepted and he pulled her up and into a hug.**

**Umi: Now that is a better greeting. Now what brings you to this fine town.**

**Zuko: Iroh lost his white lotus tile and needs a new one.**

**Umi: Well not that it wasn't nice to see you but I have places to go, people to meet, people to run from.**

** Umi turned to run but was stopped by Zuko grabbing her arm and spinning her back around.**

**Zuko: Where is the Avatar.**

**Umi: What makes you think I know where he is.**

**Zuko: You have been traveling with him.**

**Umi: I haven't seen him since you saw us together at the temple. We got separated while the temple was being destroyed.**

**Zuko: Your a terrible liar.**

**Umi: Well your terrible at taking prisoners.**

** Umi then stomped on his foot then sprinted off airbending herself to go faster. She didn't stop until she was back at camp. She entered slowly so she didn't startle anyone. As she walked in she saw Katara storm off and Aang holding what seemed to be the waterbending scroll.**

**Umi: I got away.**

** Sokka and Aang heads whipped around to face her. Umi smiled as Sokka ran to hug her. He collided with her lifting her up and spinning her in a circle then placing her on the ground. He ****searched her face over looking for scratches. When he saw none he pulled her close but let go when she winced.**

**Sokka: Did I hurt you? Did they hurt you? Where are you hurt? What happened.**

**Umi: Sokka! You didn't hurt me, they didn't hurt me. I'm fine my arm is just a little bruised. It's nothing to worry about I promise.**

** Sokka nodded his head and pulled her back into a hug. Umi smiled nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. They then noticed how close they were and quickly let go of each other turning their heads away blushing. Aang watched this with a smile.**


	18. The Waterbending Scroll Part 2

**The Water Bending Scroll Part 1**

** Sokka was driving Appa as Aang paced on his back.**

**Sokka: Would you sir down? If we hit a bump you'll go flying off? What's bugging you anyway?  
Aang: It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before the comet arrives.**

**Sokka: Well, let's see, you've mastered airbending and that only took you 112 years. I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer.**

**Aang **_**(**_**a frightened expression on his face): I haven't even started waterbending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole! What am I gonna do!**

** Aang sighed in frustration sitting down. Katara shifted her weight and grabbed Aang's hand leading him to where she and Umi were sitting.**

**Katara: Calm down. It's going to be okay.**

**Umi: If you want I can try and teach you some of the stuff I know. Though I am not the best teacher. Ask Katara.**

**Aang (as Katara nods her head in agreement): You'd do that.**

**Umi: Of course I would. We'll need to find a good source of water first.**

**Sokka: Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in.**

** They looked for a source of water and saw what could be good. They landed on the left bank of a waterfall and admired the view. Katara smiled her excitement apparent.**

**Sokka: Nice puddle.**

** Appa and Momo must have agreed. Appa for he did a cannon ball into the center of the water basin. Momo jumped off a rock making a much smaller splash then Appa. Aang removed all of his clothes besides his underwear and went to join them.**

**Aang: Yehhhh! Don't start without me, boy!**

**Katara: Remember the reason we're here. **

** Aang stops shortly and turned to come back. He pulled his pants back on.**

**Aang: Oh right, time to practice waterbending.**

**Sokka: Great. So what am I supposed to do?  
Aang: You could**** clean the gunk out of Appa's**** toes?**

** Aang looked around quickly before picking up a leafy branch. He held it out to Sokka whom folded his arms across his chest.**

**Sokka: So, while you guys are playing in the water, I'm supposed to be hard at work picking the mud out of a giant bison's feet?  
Aang (smiling): Mud and bugs!  
Sokka (pausing for a second): Okay.**

** Sokka sulked away going to Appa while Umi, Katara, and Aang stood at the river bank. Umi stood in the middle.**

**Umi: This is a pretty basic move, but it still took me a little while to perfect, so don't be frustrated if you don't get it right away. Just push and pull the water like this****.******

She began to bob gracefully back and forth, the water on the river edge moving back and forth with her.

Umi: The key is getting the wrist movement right.  
Aang (getting up and imitating Umi): Like this?  
Umi: That's almost right, if you keep practicing, I'm sure eventually  
Aang: Hey, I'm bending it already!

Umi looked and saw Aang moving around a respectably sized wave of water. Katara looked surprised at how fast he got it.

Katara: Wow, I can't believe you got that so quickly. (Looking a little unhappy.) It took me two months to learn that move.

**Umi: Don't worry Katara, I know how to explain it better now. Maybe you could try and teach him some of the stuff I have taught you.**

**Katara: Maybe that would be better.**

** Umi nodded and smiled in relief. She went over to help Sokka as Katara started to explain the streaming water move. Umi watched from a distance as Katara looked more and more frustrated at Aang's fast progression.**

**Umi: I do not think Katara likes how fast Aang is learning.**

**Sokka (climbing out of the saddle): She will get over it. Besides, teaching him might be good for her.**

**Umi: I hope so.**

** They sat next to each other, shoulder to shoulder, in a comfortable silence as they watched Katara raise a small wall of water. They then watched as Aang raised a huge wall of water that was heading for them. Umi jumped up as the wave was about to hit. She concentrated on the water and split it down the center at the last second before it hit them.**

**Sokka: Aang!**

** The split wave hit Appa soaking him.**

**Aang: Looks like I got the hang of that move! What else ya got?  
Katara (crossly): That's enough practicing for today.  
Sokka: Yeah, I'll say! You just practiced our supplies down the river!  
Aang: Uh**** sorry. I'm sure we**** can find somewhere to replace all this stuff.  
Sokka: Ugh, it was hard enough when you were just an airbender.**

** The group gathered their selves and set out on a search for the nearest town. They did not have to wait long. Everyone here seemed to be heavily muscled, shady sailors or merchants. The group gathered together.**

**Sokka: We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money King Bumi gave us. Let's Spend it wisely.**

**Aang: Uhh, make that two copper pieces, Sokka. I couldn't say no to this whistle!**

** Aang pulled out a small bison shaped whistle and held it up to our eye level. He then put it up to his mouth and blew into it. Sokka stuffed his fingers in his ears to block the sound but the sound never came.**

**Sokka: It doesn't even work.**

** Momo then started to chitter into Aang's ear as he stopped blowing the whistle.**

**Sokka: See, even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk.**

**Katara: No offense, Aang but I'll hold the money from now on.**

** Aang guiltily handed the money over to Katara. They continued looking around until something caught their eye. Umi stopped suddenly hearing a man shouting something that seemed interesting.**

**Pirate Barker: Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come on by!**

**Umi: Can we please go look?**

**Sokka: We don't have time. Come on.**

**Umi (with Puppy dog eyes): But Sokka, it will only take a few minutes.**

**Sokka: I, uh, it will... fine**

** Umi smiled as Katara smirked at Sokka. Aang and Umi ran to the ship like little kids excited to see what was aboard. There was everything imaginable on the ship. We saw a stone monkey covered in jewels. We looked for a few minuted more before we heard a rough voice.**

**Pirate Captain: I've never seen such a fine specimen of lemur. That beast would fetch me a hefty sum, if you'd be interested in bartering.**

** A man appeared from the doorway to another room. He wore wide brimmed hat and had a green parrot like creature on his shoulder. The parrot creature screeched a few times which made Momo cling to Aang.**

**Aang (defensively): Momo's not for sale.**

** Umi and Katara ignored them and went and looked at a wall of scrolls. Umi picked up one from the fire nation while Katara picked up the thinnest with a water tribe symbol on the end. She opened it to see that it had various waterbending moves. He entire face light up and she smiled.**

**Katara: Look at this! It's a waterbending scroll. Check out these crazy moves!**

**Umi: Where did you get a waterbending scroll?**

** The captain smirked and grabbed the scroll rolling it up and putting it back on the rack.**

**Pirate Captain: Let's just say I got it up north at a most reasonable price. Free!**

** Sokka turned from what he was looking at and came to stand next to Umi a confused expression upon his face,**

**Sokka: Wait a minute? Sea-loving traders, with a suspiciously acquired merchandise, and a per reptile birds? You guys are pirates!  
Pirate Baker (putting his arm around Sokka's shoulders): We prefer to thin of ourselves as high risk traders.**

**Katara: So, how much for the, uh, traded scroll?  
Pirate Captain: I've already got a buyer, a nobleman in the Earth Kingdom. Unless, of course, you kids have 200 gold pieces on ya right now?**

**Aang: What do you say to one copper piece.**

**Pirate Captain: Hahaha! The price is 200 gold pieces. I don't haggle on items this rare.  
Aang: Okay,**** two copper pieces!****  
Pirate Captain: It's not as amusing the second time, boy.  
Katara: Aang, can we get out of here, I feel like we're getting weird looks.  
Aang **_**(to the Pirate Captain)**_**: Aye, we be castin' off now!**

** Aang grabbed his staff as Umi dragged Sokka from the ship.**

**Umi: What was that all about, Katara.  
Sokka: Yeah, I was just starting to browse through their boomerang collection.  
Katara **_**(hugging herself protectively)**_**: I'll just feel a lot better once we get away from here.**

**Pirate Barker: Hey you, get back here!**

** The group turned around to see who was yelling. They saw it was one of the pirates.**

**Aang: Well, well, look who's come to their senses. Told ya haggling would pay off.**

** The pirates start piling off the ship heading towards the group. As they started to surround them they all panicked.**

**Umi: I don't think these pirates are here to trade with us!**

They started running away as fast as they could. They ran down and ally where half of the pirates followed them. As they round a corner Sokka skids and screams **but**** they keep going. As she passed the corner, Katara water bended some water from a nearby stall onto the ground and freezes it. The lead pirate slips and hits the ground. They all turn another corner where they see a cabbage cart that seemed familiar. They hit it knocking a few cabbages off. Aang then joined but flipped the cart launching it at the pirates knocking them all down. They continued around the corner but stopped short and ran back towards to pirates they knocked down. They turned down another ally which turned out to be a dead end**

Random Pirate: I hope that lemur of yours has nine lives!

They turn around to face their pursuers. Pirate Barker and his mates blocked the entrance.

**Pirate Barker (dual wielding a pair of long knives): Now, who gets to take the steel of my blade first?  
Aang: No thanks!**

Aang airbended a huge gust of wind at the Pirates, who were now blinded with dust and disoriented. Aang rush forward while opening his glider. Katara, and Sokka ran along behind and then latch onto to Aang's legs. Umi stood where she was figuring out Aang's plan. She watched as they bounced off of the pirates head trying to gain altitude. She smiled as they got high enough. Now she had to worry about getting out of their. The dust settled and all of them focused on Umi standing alone.

**Pirate Captain: Looks like your friends left poor little defenseless you alone.**

**Umi: Why do you assume I am defenseless.**

** Umi smirked then launched herself up into the air onto the wall that was blocking the ally. She blew a kiss to the pirate captain and flipped backwards to the other side of the wall landing crouch on the ground. Sh then turned around and calmly walked out and right into her brother and was knocked to the ground.**

**Zuko: Watch where you are going peasant.**

**Umi (glaring at him): Who are you calling a peasant?  
**

** Zuko glared down at her then his features soften. He reached his hand out which Umi accepted and he pulled her up and into a hug.**

**Umi: Now that is a better greeting. Now what brings you to this fine town.**

**Zuko: Iroh lost his white lotus tile and needs a new one.**

**Umi: Well not that it wasn't nice to see you but I have places to go, people to meet, people to run from.**

** Umi turned to run but was stopped by Zuko grabbing her arm and spinning her back around.**

**Zuko: Where is the Avatar.**

**Umi: What makes you think I know where he is.**

**Zuko: You have been traveling with him.**

**Umi: I haven't seen him since you saw us together at the temple. We got separated while the temple was being destroyed.**

**Zuko: Your a terrible liar.**

**Umi: Well your terrible at taking prisoners.**

** Umi then stomped on his foot then sprinted off airbending herself to go faster. She didn't stop until she was back at camp. She entered slowly so she didn't startle anyone. As she walked in she saw Katara storm off and Aang holding what seemed to be the waterbending scroll.**

**Umi: I got away.**

** Sokka and Aang heads whipped around to face her. Umi smiled as Sokka ran to hug her. He collided with her lifting her up and spinning her in a circle then placing her on the ground. He ****searched her face over looking for scratches. When he saw none he pulled her close but let go when she winced.**

**Sokka: Did I hurt you? Did they hurt you? Where are you hurt? What happened.**

**Umi: Sokka! You didn't hurt me, they didn't hurt me. I'm fine my arm is just a little bruised. It's nothing to worry about I promise.**

** Sokka nodded his head and pulled her back into a hug. Umi smiled nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. They then noticed how close they were and quickly let go of each other turning their heads away blushing. Aang watched this with a Water bending Scroll Part 2**

** As morning approached Sokka rolled over starting to wake up. He looked over at Umi and Katara. He was about to roll back over until he noticed only Umi over there.**

**Sokka: Huh? Where did she go?**

** Sokka slid out of his sleeping bag and walked over to Aang's bags waking Umi and Aang in the process.**

**Sokka: I don't believe it.**

**Umi: What's wrong.**

**Sokka: She took the scroll! She's obsessed with that thing. It's just a matter of time before she gets us all in deep...**

** Sokka got cut off when a sling was thrown from the trees and wrapped around his wrists. He was pulled from his spot and looked up to the face of a pirate. The pirate threw another sling at him that Sokka dodged. Umi jumped up from her bag getting ready to defend herself. Two nets were thrown at her and Aang. Umi summoned fire slicing it down the center of the net breaking it. Aang fired an airball but it only passed through the net. The net hit Aang wrapping him up throwing him backwards into the ground. A Pirate came to grab Aang and dragged him away. Sokka looks around looking a little annoyed. Umi came to stand next to him.**

**Random Pirate: I got him, come on!**

**Sokka: Oh, what? I'm not good enough to kidnap?**

** Another net was shot from behind them capturing both in the same net. The two were slammed together and dragged away. When they were dragged through the woods a bit before the pirate's ship, Zuko, and his men came into their view. Katara was bound to a tree. Aang and Sokka were tied to a tree and Umi's hands were bound behind her along with being held. Zuko stood before them holding the scroll.**

**Umi: Should have guessed this was your fault.**

**Zuko (ignoring her): Nice work.  
Katara: Aang, this is all my fault.**

**Aang: No, Katara it isn't.**

**Iroh: Yeah, it kind of is.**

**Umi: Your not helping, Uncle!**

**Zuko: Give me the boy.  
****Pirate Captain: You give us the scroll.  
Sokka: You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment!  
Zuko (pointing at Sokka): Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other.  
Pirate Captain (looking at Aang): Your friend is the Avatar?  
Sokka: Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll.  
Zuko: Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!  
Aang (concerned): Yeah, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth****...****  
Sokka (looking sweetly at the obviously very interested pirates): I'm just sayin', it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life!**

**Pirate Captain: Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for the kid.**

** The pirates began to walk away.**

**Zuko: You'll regret breaking a deal, with me!**

** Zuko and his men shot a wave of flames over the ground towards the pirates which started a battle. The Pirates surround Aang, Sokka, and Umi to protect their captives. The pirates dropped a few smoke bombs covering the battlegrounds in a thick fog. The pirates pulled the firebenders into the melee attacking them. Sometime during the attack, Umi broke free from her captor and burnt the ropes from her wrists. Now all she had to do was find Sokka and Aang. She avoided swords and blast of fire before she slid back and tripped over something she propped herself up to see Sokka. He quickly rolled over and crawled next to him.**

**Umi: Hey, nice to see ya.**

**Sokka: Now where is Aang. Aang are you there?**

**Aang: I'm over here, follow my voice!**

**Sokka: Where? We can't find you!  
Aang: I'm right here!**

**Umi: We can't see you!  
Aang: Uh, never mind! I'll find you!**

** Sokka and Umi continued to crawl towards where they thought the smoke ended and luckily ended up outside the smoke. They stood up only to have Aang launch himself over their heads.**

**Aang: Run!**

** They ran towards the pirate ship where Katara was attempting to push it into the water.**

**Aang: Katara! You're okay!**

**Katara: Help me get this boat back in the water so we can get out of here!**

** All four of the began to push the boat but it wouldn't budge at all.**

**Sokka: We need a team of rhinos to budge this ship.**

**Umi: A team of rhinos, or waterbenders.**

** Aang and Katara looked at each other and nodded. They began to bend the water up onto the beach and pushing it back into the river pulling the boat with it.**

**Katara: Everyone in!**

** Everyone climbed up onto the boat and starting sailing it down the river. They didn't get to far before Zuko's ship filled with pirates started to follow them.**

**Aang: Sokka! Can't you make it go any faster?  
Sokka: I don't know how. This thing was not made by the water tribe.**

** As they spoke the fire nation ship caught up and started to board the ship. Aang water bended a huge wave onto the ship knocking off two of the pirates. Katara looked scared but composed her self and started fighting back. Umi watched as she did a perfect water whip but was brought back to reality when a beefy looking pirate and the salesman came at Sokka. Umi not liking this gets into a firebending stance ready to attack. She shot a ball of fire at the salesman while the beefy looking one picked up Sokka and threw him into a sail. The pirate dodge out of the way and jumped swinging his sword at her. She jumped out of the way and right into the beefy pirate. He picked her up while she struggle and threw her into the same sail as Sokka. She rolled down the sail and closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the ground. She was pleasantly surprised when she felt something else catch her. She opened her eyes to see Sokka holding her.**

**Umi: Thanks Sokka.**

**Sokka: Anytime.**

** Aang then dropped down after knocking both the pirates from the ship. Sokka put Umi down both of them blushing. **

**Katara: Aang, look!**

**Aang: Oh, no!**

** Sokka and Umi turned to see what they were looking at and saw a large waterfall rapidly approaching. Sokka and Umi turned their heads hearing the sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath. They looked at each other and nodded while Aang blew the bison whistle. Umi kicked the pirates sword out of his hand and caught it by the hilt while Sokka round-house kicked the pirate overboard.**

**Sokka (tapping the side of his head): Have you lost your mind? This is no time for flute practice! **

**Katara: We can stop this boat! Aang Umi together, push and pull the water!**

** Katara ran to one side of the ship and Aang to the other. Umi stood on the bow of the boat. Everyone moved in unison making a pushing a pulling motion. The boat started to slow down right at the fall where it started to turn around.**

**Katara: It's working! It's slowing down! We're doing it!  
Sokka (pointing to Zuko's ship): But we have another problem!**

** The ship then slammed into the pirate ship knocking both over the edge of the falls. The ****kids fell from the ship and were falling mid-air. Umi airbended herself over to Katara and caught her while Aang airbended himself and Sokka toward the girls. Luckily Appa flew under them catching the four with Momo following Appa. They turned around to see the ships falling and sighed in relief. Aang then pulled out the whistle and kissed it.**

**Aang: I knew a bison whistle would come in handy. Thanks Appa.**

**Sokka: Yeah, we owe ya one.**

**Katara: Aang, I still owe you an apology. You were just so good at waterbending without really trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger. I'm sorry.**

**Aang: That's okay, Katara.**

**Katara: Besides, who needs that stupid scroll anyway.**

**Sokka (holding up the scroll): Is that really how you feel?  
Umi: The scroll!**

** Katara reached for it, but Sokka pulled it away.**

**Sokka: First, what did you learn?  
Katara: Stealing is wrong. (She takes the scroll) Unless it is from pirates!  
Aang: Haha! Good one, Katara.**

** Everyone laughed as Appa flew on to their next destination.**


	19. Jet Part 1

**Jet Part 1**

** The group traveled through a luscious forest just taking a break from flying. **

**Aang: Where's Momo.**

** They group heard a screech and followed it. They looked up to see Momo in a trap. Aang grinned then started airbending himself up the tree to get Momo. Aang got the trap to drop to the ground. Sokka and Katara held the trap open as Umi stuck her hand in for Momo to grab. Momo wrapped himself around her arm as she pulled him up. He reached back in grabbing a handful of nuts. He leapt off her arm and started munching on the nuts. Sokka groaned and slapped his forehead at Momo's lack of gratitude. Umi covered a giggle. Aang jumped to the ground then looked up. The group follows his lead and see some hog monkeys tied up. They moaned pitifully.**

**Aang: All right, you too.**

**Sokka: This is going to take forever.**

** As Aang attempted to get the traps Sokka pulled out his boomerang. He threw it cutting the ropes holding the monkeys. Umi quickly shot some air out cushioning the cages fall. The hog monkeys screeched and rattled the cages.**

**Aang: That works.**

** The hog monkeys jumped out of their now opened cages and ran into the surrounding trees. Sokka then went to examine the traps then stood up suddenly as Aang came sliding down the tree.**

**Sokka: These are Fire Nation traps. You can tell from the metalwork. We'd better pack up camp, and get moving.**

** The group then traveled to their nearby camp and started to get everything together. Katara started to hand the packs up to Umi who was going to tie them down properly. **

**Sokka: Ah-ah, no flying this time.**

**Katara: What?  
Aang: Why wouldn't we fly?**

**Sokka: Think about it. Somehow Prince Zuko and the Fire Nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa. He's just too noticeable.**

**Katara: What! Appa's not too noticeable!  
Sokka: He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head****, ****it's kinda hard**** to miss him!**

** Appa turned his head and groaned at Sokka. Aang sat on his head holding the reigns. Umi climbed down from Appa's back.**

**Aang (gently to Appa): Sokka's just jealous cause he doesn't have an arrow.**

**Sokka: I know you all want to fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk.**

**Umi: Who made you boss?  
****Sokka: I'm not the boss, I'm the leader.**

**Katara (incredulous): You're the leader? But your voice still cracks!**

**Sokka: I'm the oldest and I'm a warrior. (Trying to speak deeper) So, I'm the leader.**

**Umi: Your only older by a few months.**

**Katara: Besides, if anyone's the leader, it's Aang. I mean he is the Avatar.**

**Sokka: Are you kidding, he's just a goofy kid.**

** As if to demonstrate his point. Aang was hanging upside-down from Appa's reigns.**

**Aang: He's right.**

**Umi: Why do boys always think someone has to be the leader?**

**Katara: I be you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl.**

**Sokka: I-I've kissed a girl, you just haven't met her.**

**Katara: Who? Gran-gran? I've met Gran-gran.**

**Sokka: No besides Gran-gran. Look my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot and a leader has to trust his instincts.**

**Katara: Okay, we'll try your way Oh Wise Leader.**

**Aang: Who knows walking may be fun.**

** The group set out wearing their backpacks. The group walked for about half an hour. Umi enjoyed the fresh air while Aang didn't see it her way. Sokka and Umi walked side by side, followed by Aang and Momo, and the parade ended with Katara and Appa.**

**Aang: Walking stinks! Ho do people go anywhere without a flying bison?**

**Katara: I don't know Aang. Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts, they seem to know everything.**

**Sokka: Ha ha. Very funny.**

**Aang: I'm tired of carrying this pack.**

**Katara: You know who you should ask to carry it for a while? Sokka's Instincts!**

**Aang: That's a great idea! Hey, Sokka's Instincts, would you mind.**

**Umi: Enjoy the scenery, it takes your mind off of how tired you are**

**Sokka: Okay, I get it. Look guys, I'm tired too. But the important thing is that (pushes a branch out of the way) we're safe from the (he turns around to past the bushes) Fire... Nation.**

** The group stopped behind him seeing what made him stop so suddenly. Before them was a group of Fire Nation soldiers. All of the soldiers stopped what they were doing and stared at the group.**

**Sokka: RUN!**

** The soldiers dropped what they were doing and got into an offensive position. A soldier with an eye-patch threw a fist-full of fire at the group. Umi dropped her pack and quickly bended the fire away from the group but accidentally re-directed it into a bush setting it on fire.**

**Sokka: We're cut off! (meanwhile his sleeve of his tunic was on fire.)**

**Aang: Sokka, your shirt!**

Sokka, looks and yells in panic. Umi and Katara got into bending stances uncorking their water skins pulling ribbons of water out and into their hands. Katara splashes the water onto Sokka's tunic and puts it back into her container. Umi kept her water out just in case as they all **got back to back ready to fight if necessary.**

**Sokka: If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you.**

**Katara (whispering): What are you doing?  
Sokka: Bluffing?**

**Captain: You? Promise not to hurt us?**

There is a quiet zip and a thud heard. The captain looked surprised for a moment then groaned and collapsed face first on the ground. His men lowered their weapons a little.

**Umi: Nice work Sokka!  
Aang: How'd ya do that?  
Sokka: Uh. Instinct.**

**Katara: Look!**

** She points to the trees above. A blur of a figure stood on the massive branch of a nearby tree. The person dropped something then pulled out dual blades from his back. He stepped off the branch his weapon held high. The end hooked onto the branch which he used to sling himself into the camp. The stranger kicked two soldiers over farthest from the group. He looked to be Sokka's age. Except for a red vest he was dressed head to toe in dark green clothes. He had shoulder caps and hip/upper thigh covers that seem to be a part of mismatched armor. He had shaggy brown hair and had a twig held in between his teeth. He rushed forward his hooked blades in each hand. He hooked he leg of a pair of soldier flipping them onto their backs. He launched himself into the air landing on the back of the captain.**

**Jet: Down you go.**

** The group looked on surprised at what they were seeing. A soldier rushed up from behind Jet sword raised. The young man hooked his opponent's sword hand and spun. Jet finished where he started ready to face another opponent. The man that was flipped landed on his feet and looks around.**

**Soldier: They're in the trees!**

** A small boy dropped from above and landed on the soldier's shoulder and blinded him by spinning his helmet around. The soldier staggered off his attacker still on his shoulder's laughing. Before the remaining three swordsman can react three fast consecutive zips came from the tree disarming them without hurting them. The group looked up to see an archer fitting two more arrows on the string of his bow. He swung below the branches hanging by his legs from the branch before he let more of his arrows fly. The freedom fighters below continued their fight. A large guy the size of a bear came out of the trees disarming more of the soldiers. The moved with surprising speed for is size and continued to work around the soldiers disarming them. Another boy with two red markings on his cheeks dropped and joined the fight. No longer wanting to stand by the group joined the disarray. Umi and Katara worked together using their waterbending to disarm and fight the soldiers. Sokka got out his boomerang taking out a few soldiers while Aang fought with his airbending. Sokka ran at a soldier but Jet jumped in front of his taking the soldier out and launching him through the air.**

**Sokka: Hey, he was mine!  
****Jet: Gotta be quicker next time.**

** Jet returned to battle leaving a sulking Sokka and an impressed Katara. Jet continued to battle getting more and more men down. A soldier thrust a spear at him making stumble and catch it with the tips of his swords. He released it waiting for the soldier to attack again. This time he was ready for it and knocked it into the ground running up it and kicking the soldier. Jet then landed next to Katara.**

**Jet (nonchalantly):Hey**

**Katara: Hi.**

** Everyone stopped fighting and surveyed the camp to see all of the soldiers has fled. All that was let was the new comers and the gang.**

**Aang (awed): You just took out a whole army almost single-handed!  
Sokka: Army? Pfft. There were only like, twenty guys.**

**Jet: My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters. Sneers (the weaponless rebel, who is now eating from one of the soldiers bowls), Longshot (the archer), Smellerbee (the rebel with the face paint), The Duke (the smallest one who jumped on the soldiers shoulders), and Pipsqueak (the bearlike rebel).**

**Aang (walking up to the Duke and Pipsqueak talking to the Duke): Pipsqueak, that's a funny name.**

** The Duke sniffles, his nose runny and his helmet hides shed tears. The real Pipsqueak slightly glowers and bends down.**

**Pipsqueak: You think my name is funny?**

**Aang (looking a little nervous but smiles): It's hilarious.**

** Pipsqueak straightened then smiled. The three of them laugh. Pipsqueak hits Aang on the back jokingly knocking him to the ground. Aang looks up from the ground and continued to laugh while the others joined in. Umi went to stand next to Sokka while they watched the freedom fighters start to collect weapons and supplies from the camp. Smellerbee passed them carrying an armful of staves. Katara approached Jet who was leaning against a tree. Umi joined wanting to know a bit about this guy.**

**Katara: Um, thanks for saving us Jet. We were lucky you were there.**

**Jet: I should be thanking you. We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning****, ****we just needed the right**** distraction. And then you guys stumbled in.**

**Katara: We were relying on instincts.**

**Jet: You'll get yourself killed doing that.**

** Umi turned to see Sokka walk away frustrated by Jet's comment. Pipsqueak and the Duke investigated the inside of a barrel next to one of the pavilion tents. The Duke reached in and pulled away a finger coated with green goo. He sniffs it experimentally.**

**The Duke: Hey Jet, these barrels are filled with blasting jelly.**

**Jet: That's a great score.**

**Pipsqueak (holding up a a box): And these boxes are filled with jelly candy!  
Jet: Also good. Let's not get those mixed up.**

**Pipsqueak: We'll take the stuff back to the hideout.**

**Aang: You guys have a hideout?  
Jet: You wanna see it?  
Katara: Yes we wanna see it!**

** Jet smiled at Katara and motioned for them to follow. They walked for a little bit before Jet motioned for them to stop.**

**Jet: We are here.**

**Sokka: Where, there's nothing here!**

**Jet (pushing Umi towards Sokka): Hold on to her and hold onto this.**

** He handed Sokka a rope with a loop on the end while the other end was somewhere above him. He took a hold of it while putting his other arm tightly around a blushing Umi.**

**Sokka: Why, what's this do?**

** Without warning the loop pulled the two of them up and through the leafy branches. The shot up through the air Umi wrapping her arms around Sokka's neck. They landed on a platform in the trees. Sokka looked down at Umi whose grip did not loosen.**

**Sokka: Hey, we are on solid ground.**

**Umi (looking up and around): Oh, well in that case... I guess I should uh... let go.**

** Sokka laughed as Umi stepped away blushing. Looking around she saw a spiral wooden staircase leading up the trunk which attached to multiple bridges connecting all the treetops. It seemed like a huge treetop village. They turned around as Jet and Katara came up through the hole in the platform. Aang slide into view.**

**Aang: Nice place you got.**

** Jet smiled as Aang then motioned for everyone to follow him. They all stopped where they could survey the entire village.**

**Katara: It's beautiful up here!**

**Jet: It's beautiful and more importantly the Fire Nation can't find us.**

**Smellerbee: They would love to find you wouldn't they Jet?**

**Jet: It's not gonna happen, Smellerbee.**

**Katara: Why does the Fire Nation want to find you?**

**Jet: I guess you could say I've been causing them a little trouble. See, they took over a nearby Earth kingdom town a few years back.**

**Pipsqueak: We've been ambushin' their troops, cutting off their supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with em.**

**Jet: One day, we'll drive the Fire Nation out of here for good and free that town.**

**Katara: That's so brave.**

**Sokka (pulling Umi behind him) (sarcastically): Yeah. Nothing's braver than a guy in a tree house.**

**Katara: Don't pay any attention to my brother.**

**Jet: No problem. He probably had a rough day.**

**Katara: So, you all live here?**

**Jet: That's right. Longshot over there? His town got burned down by the Fire Nation and we found the Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he ever really had a home.**

**Katara: What about you?**

** Sokka and Umi continued on not hearing what Jet said.**

**Umi: So what are we going to do.**

**Smellerbee: Well, it is nearly dinner time so we could head over to the kitchen to help bring everything to the table.**

** Umi and Smellerbee went off together leaving Sokka with Pipsqueak. They made it to the kitchen seeing it was in a frenzy of chaos. Some dishes looked ready while other did not.**

**Umi: What can I do?  
Smellerbee: Well, take the done dishes and put them on the table through that door.**

** Umi quickly did what she was asked and came back. An hour later everything was done being cooked and she made her way to the table and took her spot in between Sokka and Aang. As she sat down Jet climbed onto the table.**

**Jet: Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine.**

His followers at the table and on upper platforms cheer. Katara, Umi, and Aang watch with smiles, Sokka looked grumpy.

Jet: I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face, when the Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey.

The now helmet-less Duke was sitting on the platform between Longshot and Smellerbee. He stood and joined Jet on the table and amid cheers did a victory walk around a fish platter.

Jet: Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees. (He prepares to take a drink from his wooden cup) Maybe they're right.

His followers booed at the idea.

Jet (cont.): Or maybe**, ****they are dead**** wrong.**

His followers cheer wildly. He leaves the table and sits on the platform between Sokka and Katara

Katara: Hey Jet, nice speech.

Jet: Thanks. By the way, I was really impressed with you, Umi, and Aang. That was some great bending I saw out there today.

Katara: Well, he's great. He's the Avatar. I could use some more training. (She blushed.)  
**  
Jet: Avatar huh? Very nice.**

Aang: Thanks Jet.

Jet: So I might know a way that you and Aang can help in our struggle.

Sokka: Unfortunately we have to leave tonight. (He stands and walks away.)

Jet: Sokka, you're kidding me! I needed you on an important mission tomorrow. Umi could even help.

Sokka stopped and turned.

Sokka: What mission?

** Umi smiled to herself knowing he couldn't resist. Jet explained what they were doing and before they knew it they were off to bed. **


	20. Jet Part 2

**Jet Part 2**

** Everyone woke the next morning ready to go. Umi and Sokka joined Jet, Pipsqueak, and Smellerbee in their mission. Soon Jet, Sokka and Umi were in a tree watching the forest below. Jet cupped his hands and made a bird like whistle. They hear a reply call from Pipsqueak and Smellerbee a few tree's down. Sokka then jammed his knife into the tree.**

**Jet: What are you doing?  
Umi: Shh, it amplifies vibrations.**

**Jet (impressed): Good trick.**

** Sokka cupped his hands around the bone end and listens.**

**Sokka:Nothing yet. (Lowers voice) Wait! Yes, someone's approaching.**

**Jet (Low voice): How many?  
Sokka: I think there's just one.**

**Jet (after signaling to the others): Good work, Sokka. Ready your weapon.**

** Sokka pulled the knife from the tree and waited. A stooped old man with a cane came into view. He wore a simple red robe.**

**Sokka (low): Wait! False alarm, he's just an old man.**

** Sokka watched in horror as jet jumped out of the tree landing in front of the old man. Umi jumped down standing by the tree trunk. Sokka and Umi watched in horror.**

**Jet: What are you doing in our woods, you leech.**

**Old Man: Please sir, I'm just a traveler.**

** Jet took a step forward and with a swipe of his sword her sent the old man's cane flying. The man back away only to run into Pipsqueak's chest. The force knocked him to the ground. He tried to crawl away but Pipsqueak's foot held him effectively to the ground by his backside.**

**Jet: Do you like destroying towns? Do you like destroying families? Do you!**

**Old Man (frightened): Oh, please let me go, have mercy.**

** Jet winds up a kick, but he was knocked back by Umi landing in front of him shooting a burst of air at him knocking him back. Sokka came to stand by her side.**

**Sokka: Jet, he's just an old man!**

**Jet: He's Fire Nation! Search him!**

** Pipsqueak holds him while Smellerbee goes to get his stuff.**

**Sokka: But he's not hurting anyone!  
Jet: Have you forgotten that the Fire Nation killed your mother? Remember why we fight!**

**Smellerbee: We've got his stuff, Jet. (He holds up the man's satchel and cane. The man is not back on the ground.)**

**Umi: This doesn't feel right.**

**Jet: It's what has to be done, now let's get outta here.**

** Jet pushed past Sokka and Umi Pipsqueak and Smellerbee followed. Sokka looked as the old man still on his hands and knees.**

**Jet: Come on!**

** Sokka slowly turned and followed. Umi smiled sadly and quickly earthbended a new cane for him and picked him up with a blast of air. She then ran to catch up. They got back to the tree house and were in a down beat mood. They watched as Aang zipped around then landed on front of the platform.**

**Aang: Sokka! Umi! Look what the Duke gave me!**

** Aang was wearing an unfamiliar satchel and pulled a small pellet from it. With a sly grin he tossed it at the platform next to Momo where it exploded with a pop. Momo puffed up and hissed then launched himself at the satchel. Momo grabbed a handful of pellets and started throwing them at Aang's feet. Aang started to dance around wildly.**

**Aang: Ow! Quit it!**

** Sokka sat oblivious to it all while Umi had her head laid in his lap her eyes obviously a little puffy as from crying. Sokka played with her hair as he stared out at the platforms before him. Katara approached the two.**

**Katara: Hey Sokka, is Jet back?**

**Sokka: Yeah, he's back, but we're leaving.**

**Aang: What?**

**Katara: But I made him this hat.**

** She pulled a cap made of stitched leaves with a flower on top. The workman ship was anything but impressive.**

**Umi (quietly): Your boyfriend Jet's a thug.**

**Katara: What? No, he's not.**

**Sokka: He's messed up Katara.**

**Aang: He's not messed up, he's just got a different way of life, a really fun way of life.**

**Sokka: He beat and robbed a harmless old man!**

**Katara: I wanna hear Jet's side of the story.**

** She stormed off to find Jet while Umi and Sokka followed to see what he could possibly say. They found him laying on his hammock in a lantern lit hut. Sokka stood grumpily by the door. Umi close to his side while Katara told her what Sokka said about the old man. Aang walked around wearing the hat Katara made, making him look like an acorn.**

**Jet: Sokka you told them what happened but you didn't mention that the guy was fire nation.**

**Katara: No, he conveniently left that part out.**

**Sokka: Fine! But even if he was Fire Nation, he was a harmless civilian, and you of all people should know there are fire nation people that are good people.**

**Jet: He was an assassin, Sokka.**

** Jet pulled out a knife and thrust it into a block of wood before him. The blade was curved and was extremely sharp. There were four spikes evenly spread across the grip. There was a ring in the butt of the knife.**

**Jet: See? There's a compartment for poison in the knife. (He pulls on the ring and removes a small glass tube filled with red liquid). He sent to eliminate me, you helped save my life, Sokka.**

**Katara: I knew there was an explanation.**

**Sokka: I didn't see a knife.**

**Jet: That's because he was concealing it.**

**Katara: See Sokka? I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife.**

**Sokka: There was no knife! I'm going back to the hut and packing my things.**

**Umi: He wasn't an assassin. The Fire Nation only allows men between the age of twenty to thirty to be assassins. After that they are forced to retire and join the army.**

** With that Umi walked out running after Sokka. She found him in the room. They sat in an awkward silence tightly rolling up the bags. Sokka looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't. Katara and Aang then came running in.**

**Katara: We can't leave now with the Fire Nation about to burn down a forest!**

**Sokka: I'm sorry Katara. Jet's very smooth, but we can't trust him.**

**Katara: You know what I think? You're jealous that he's a better warrior and a better leader.**

**Sokka: Katara, I'm not jealous of Jet. It's just that my instinct...**

**Katara: Well my instincts tell me we need to stay here a little longer and help Jet.**

**Umi: Well I don't trust him either. I have no reason to be jealous of him and you know I don't want to be the leader. Why do you think that is?  
Katara: You always go along with what Sokka says. Just because you have some crush on him. Come on Aang.**

**Aang: Sorry.**

**Sokka: Is what she says true, Umi.**

**Umi (with a dark blush): I don't wanna talk about it.**

** Umi then rushed out of the room launching her self up a few floors. She sat up on a branch where no one but Aang could get to her. She stayed there until she was sure Sokka would be sleeping. She crept back into the room seeing Sokka propped up on their packed things. She smiled and laid down next to him. She didn't get to sleep long before Jet came in and interrupted their sleep. Umi nudged Sokka awake after the flapped closed.**

**Jet: Let's go.**

** They followed him to see a couple of Jet's followers. Jet grabbed the rope and went to the ground. Sokka grabbed Umi around the waist then grabbed the rope. They got to the ground where some of the other freedom fighters were pulling a wagon full of barrels. Jet lead the way while the duo followed them stealthily. They followed him to a river that cut through the forest. A man made dam was holding the water back. The reservoir below is low on water.**

**Jet: Now listen, you are not to blow the dam until I give the signal. If the reservoir isn't full, the Fire Nation troops could survive.**

**Duke (jumping off the wagon): But what about the people in the town? Won't they get wiped out too?  
Jet (placing his hand on Duke's shoulder): Look Duke, that's the price of ridding this area of the Fire Nation. (to Longshot) Now don't blow the dam until I give the signal. Got it!**

** Longshot nodded as Sokka and Umi watched horrified at what they were hearing. Sokka frowned hearing a rustling before Pipsqueak grabbed both of them dragging them out by their hair. Smellerbee put a knife to Sokka's throat.**

**Smellerbee (sneering): Where do you think you're going?**

**Jet: I'm glad you decided to join us.**

** Both of the captives where kicked down to a kneeling position.**

**Sokka: We heard your plan to destroy the Earth Kingdom town.**

**Jet: Our plan is to rid the valley of the Fire Nation.**

**Umi: There are people living there Jet, mothers and fathers and children.**

**Jet: We can't win without making sacrifices.**

**Sokka (pointing an accusing finger at Jet): You lied to Aang and Katara about the forest fire!**

**Jet: Because they don't understand the demands of war. Not like you and I do.**

**Sokka: I do understand. I understand that there's nothing you won't do to get what you want.**

**Jet: I was hoping you'd have an open mind, but I can see you've made your choice.**

** Pipsqueak and Smellerbee grab the two captives. Before Sokka could react Jet pinned his wrists with the hooks of his swords.**

**Jet: I can't let you warn Katara and Aang. Take them for a walk, a long walk.**

**Sokka: You can't do this!  
Jet: Cheer up, Sokka. We're gonna win a great victory against the Fire Nation.**

** They pushed the two along only to stop to tie their hands up. Umi looked at Sokka asking him if she should get them out of there by the looks she was giving him. Sokka shook his head just enough to answer Umi. Smellerbee shoved Sokka forward. He stumbled but remained on his feet.**

**Smellerbee: Come on, move along!  
Umi: How can you stand by and do nothing while Jet wipes out a whole town?  
Pipsqueak: Hey listen, Jet's a great leader. We follow what he says and things always turn out okay.**

** Sokka noticed a couple of snare leaf-piles nearby. They looked similar to the one's Momo got caught in. He shifted his eyes towards them so Umi would know what he was planning.**

**Sokka: If that's how Jet leads, then he's got a lot to learn.**

** Just then Umi burnt off her ropes and blasted Pipsqueak and Smellerbee back a few feet. They ran away dodging the leaf piles. Smellerbee and Pipsqueak do not and they got stuck hanging upside-down high up into the air.**

**Sokka: While you two are up there you might want to practice your knot-work. (He held up the now useless rope).**

**Pipsqueak: Hey Smellerbee are you going to eat your leechee nuts?**

** The two rushed off to do what they needed to do.**

** Soon the two of them finished and went in search of Katara and Aang. They found them soon enough to see Jet frozen to a tree. They rose above the cliff on Appa.**

**Jet: This was a victory, Katara. Remember that. The Fire Nation is gone and this valley will be safe.**

**Sokka: It will be safe, without you.**

**Katara: Sokka! Umi!  
Umi: We warned the villagers of your plan, just in time.**

**Jet: What!**

**Sokka: At first they didn't believe me. The Fire Nation soldiers assumed we were spies.**

**Umi: But one man vouched for us, the old man you attacked. He urged them to trust me, and we got everyone out in time.**

**Jet: You fools! We could have freed this valley!  
Sokka: Who would be free, everyone would be dead.**

**Jet: You traitor!**

**Umi: No Jet! You became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people. I am Fire Nation and I know the difference.**

**Jet: Katara, please help me.**

**Katara: Good-bye Jet.**

** Aang and Katara climb on Appa leaving Jet frozen to the tree. They flew on through the sky only a few wispy clouds around them.**

**Aang: We thought you were going to the dam. How come you went to the town instead?  
Katara: Lemme guess, your instincts told you.  
Sokka: Hey, sometimes they're right.**

Umi: Um, Sokka? You know we're going the wrong way, right?

Sokka looked surprised, but quickly recovered. He grinned at the others then pulled Appa around to go the other way.

Sokka: And sometimes they're wrong.


	21. The Storm Part 1

**The Storm Part 1**

**Aang sat up with a start startling his companions from their sleep. Sokka jumped from his sleeping bag readying his knife and boomerang.**

**Sokka (groggily): Huh? Uh? What's going on? Did we get captured again?  
Aang: It's nothing. I just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep.**

**Umi: Don't have to tell him twice.**

**Sokka rolled over to go back to sleep while Katara propped herself up. Umi followed suit seeing Aang curled up in the fetal position looking pained.**

**Katara: Are you all right, Aang?**

**Aang: I'm okay.**

**Katara: You seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately, you wanna tell me about it?**

**Aang: I think I just need some rest.**

**Sokka (sitting up): You guys want to hear about my dream.**

**Katara looked at him her annoyance clear on her face.**

**Umi: Maybe, another time Sokka.**

**Sokka: That's okay, I didn't wanna talk about it anyway.**

**Everyone got comfortable again and went to sleep. The woke the next morning and decided to go to the beach. Aang sat upon Appa's head as Katara looked through the bags. Sokka and Umi were standing together stretching their sore muscles.**

**Aang (pointing to the sky): Look at those clear skies, buddy! Should be smooth flying.**

**Katara: Well, we better smoothly fly ourselves to a market, cause we're out of food.**

**Sokka (alarmed): Guys. Wait, this was in my dream, we shouldn't go to the market.**

**Umi: What happened in your dream?**

**Sokka suddenly looked like he was going to be sick. Umi jumped up from her position on the floor stretching to put her hand on Sokka's shoulder.**

**Sokka: Food eats people!**

**Umi removed her hands rolling her eyes. Aang and Katara just looked at him strangely.**

**Sokka: Also, Momo could talk. (To Momo) You said some very unkind things.**

**The group climbed into the saddle as Sokka continue to tell Momo how unkind he was in his dream. Momo seemed to actually listen. Soon they made it to the market place. Katara immediately went to a fruit stand. She filled a basket that Sokka was holding and stopped at one that did not seem to be of the quality she wished for.**

**Shopkeeper: Swishing means it's ripe! It's the ripe juices swishing around, eh?  
Aang: I think it's true Katara, swishing means it's ripe.**

**Katara (putting the fruit back): I just realized we are out of money anyway.**

**Shopkeeper: Awww!**

**The shopkeeper grabbed the basket from Sokka and kicked him as he walked by. They walked back to the dock where Sokka was rubbing the spot he was kicked in.**

**Sokka (depressed): Out of food and out of money, now what are we supposed to do?  
Katara: You could get a job, smart guy.**

**A couple behind the group started an argument The group couldn't help but listen on.**

**Old Woman: We shouldn't go out there! Please, the fish can wait. There's going to be a terrible storm.  
Old Man: Ahh, you're crazy! It's a nice day. No clouds, no wind, no nothing, so quit you're naggin' woman**

**.Aang **_**(to Katara, Umi, and Sokka)**_**: Maybe we should find some shelter?  
Sokka: Are you kidding? Shelter from what?**_**(running up to them)**_**: I'll go!  
Old Man **_**(pointing at Sokka)**_**: You're hired!  
Sokka **_**(to his friends)**_**: What? You said ****get a job' and he's paying double.****  
Old Man **_**(looking at Sokka as if he were an alien)**_**: Double? Who told ya that nonsense?**

The old man and woman continued their argument.

Old Woman: My joints say there's going to be a storm! A bad one.  
Old Man: Well, it's your joints against my brain.  
Old Woman: Then I hope your brain can find someone else to haul that fish, cause I ain't comin'!  
Old Man: Then I'll find a new fish hauler and pay him double what you get! How do you like that?  
Sokka

**Sokka went with the old man to load the boat. While doing so a storm started to roll in. Umi and Aang watched as dark storm clouds started to roll in.**

**Umi: Sokka, maybe this isn't such a good idea. **

**Aang: I agree. Look at the sky.**

**Sokka: I said I was gonna do this job. I can't back out just because of some bad weather.**

**Old Woman: The boy with the tattoos has some sense. You should listen to him!  
Old Man (from the boat): Boy with tattoos? (He turns to Aang and looks at him). Air bender tattoos****, ****well I'll**** be a hog-monkey's uncle! You're the Avatar, ain't ya?  
Umi (smiling, hands on hips): That's right.  
Old Man: Well don't be so smiley about it. The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years. (Jabbing Aang's chest with his forefinger). You turned your back on the world!  
Katara (coming to Aang's side, angry): Don't yell at him! Aang would never turn his back on anyone!  
Old Man: Oh? He wouldn't, uh? Then I guess I must have imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering.**

**Aang looked sick from the man's accusation. Katara and Umi stepped in front of Aang protectively. As if by them simply standing in front of him all his troubles could disappear. **

**Katara: Aang is the bravest person I know! He has done nothing but help people and save lives since I met him. It's not his fault he disappeared, right Aang? Aang? What's wrong?**

**Aang backed away slowly while Katara defended him. When Katara finished her speech he snapped his glider open and flying away.**

**Old Man: That's right! Keep flyin!**

**Katara: You're a horrible old man!  
Old Man: Eh!**

**Katara (mounting Appa and tossing Umi her glider): Appa, yip! Yip!**

**Umi watched as Katara took off effectively soaking the old man. Sokka then popped his head up from below deck. He saw Appa flying away and frowned.**

**Sokka: Hey, they left without saying good-bye!  
Old Man: You're friends ain't to polite are they.**

**Umi: Hey!**

**Sokka's face lite up seeing Umi. He jumped from the ship and stopped before her suddenly getting shy.**

**Umi: I wanted to, uh, wish you luck and tell you to be careful. It is going to get ruff out there.**

**Sokka: I'll be careful I promise. You, uh, better get going before you lose them. **

**He turned to walk away but was stopped by Umi hugging him from behind her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He twisted himself around in her grip and hugged her back. Umi then released him blushing. She took a step back and waved good-bye as she snapped open her glider. She flew to catch up to Katara and Aang. She found Katara a few minutes later and landed in Appa's saddle snapping her glider closed. She tied her glider down then joined Katara. They flew around for some time the winds getting stronger and the rain poured down beating the hope from the two girls. They couldn't take the storm anymore so they flew into what looked like a cave. Their hope diminishing as they bended the water from their clothes. Looking up they saw a hunched over figure. Katara's face lite up as she realized that it was Aang. Aang noticed their presence and turned around.**

**Aang: I'm sorry for running away.**

**Katara: It's okay, that fisherman was way out of line.**

**Aang: Actually, he wasn't**

**Umi: What do you mean?  
Aang: I don't wanna talk about it.**

**Katara: It has to do with your dream, doesn't it?**

**Umi and Katara exchanged glances before going and kneeling on either side of him. They both put a hand on his shoulder's.**

**Katara: Talk to us.**

**Aang: Well, it's kind of a long story.**

**Appa then stuck his head into the cave plugging the entrance.**

**Umi: I'll get a fire started so e can get comfortable.**

**Aang started to stroke Appa's chin while Katara sat next to the fire Umi had started. Aang got a far off look on his face before he started speaking.**


	22. The Storm Part 2

**The Storm Part 2**

**Aang: I'll never forget the day the monks told me I was the Avatar.  
I was playing with some other kids just outside the south wall. I was trying to teach them how to do the air scooter****. ****First, you form a ball. Then you gotta get on quick.  
**

** Aang got up and started to play the characters of the other people around him.**

Older Boy: Okay! Here goes! (He makes a ball.)  
Aang: Quick, get on!  
Older Boy: Wh, wh, whoaaaa! (He wobbles and is thrown.) Ugh!  
Aang (dismounting his own scooter): You kinda have to balance on it like it's a top. (He twirls his finger to demonstrate.)  
Older Boy: Man, that's hard.

(A young boy enters the screen from the left and tugs at Aang's shoulder.)

Young Boy: Where'd ya learn that trick, Aang?  
Aang: I made it up.  
Young Boy (doing a goofy dance): Wow!

Aang motioned that there were five elderly airbender monks coming to where he was. Aang told them that Monk Gyatso was one of them.

Monk Gyatso: Aang, come with us. We need to speak with you.

They took him to an Air Temple where the five elder monks sat cross-legged and serene on five evenly spaced stools. The middle monk's stool rests under an ornate parasol; he is likely the leader or abbot of the monastery. Monk Gyatso is the second from the left. Aang kneels in front of them, head down. He lifts his head to address them.

Aang: How do you know it's me?  
Elder Monk #4: We have known you were the Avatar for some time. Do you remember these?

The fourth monk on the right who had just spoken revealed a rolled up package, which he air bends over to Aang. It landed at his feet and rolled open of its own accord. Inside were four children's toys. On the left is a little toy turtle. Second from the left is a propeller toy. Third from the left is a little monkey or donkey. The fourth is rattle type object with yellow and red swirls on its face.

Aang: Those were some of my favorite toys when I was little! (He picks up the propeller toy.)  
Elder Monk #4: You chose them from among thousands of toys, Aang. The toys you picked were the four Avatar relics. These items belonged to Avatars past. Your own past lives.  
Aang: I just chose them because they seemed fun.

Aang smiled and pulled the cord on the propeller toy, sending the propeller spinning into the air. It spun through the air and landed before the monks.

Elder Monk #4: You chose them because they were familiar.  
**Monk Gyatso: Normally we would have told you of your identity when you turned 16, but there are troubling signs, storm clouds are gathering.  
Abbot: I fear that war may be upon us, young Avatar.  
Monk Gyatso: We need you, Aang.**

Aang stopped where he was. When his voice stopped the scene he described shattered. Katara and Umi looked at him finally understanding what he has gone though. They felt such sympathy and sorrow for the young boy.

**Katara: So you were upset that you were the Avatar? **

**Umi: Why wouldn't you be excited about it? When my father told me I was the Avatar I knew there was something I might be able to do about this war.  
Aang: Well, I didn't know how to feel about it. All I knew is that after I found out, everything began changing****.******

Aang started to paint another scene. He brought us to the south wall of the southern Air Temple. This time the plaza is full of young airbenders riding on air scooters, laughing, and having fun.

Aang: Hey, not bad! You guys have been practicing!  
Young Boy (scooting around Aang): Not only that, we made up a game you can play with the air scooters!  
Aang: Great!

Aang makes his own air scooter, but the young boy looks confused and a bit alarmed. He stops his scooter. The other young airbenders stopped their scooters as well.

Aang (dismayed): What's going on?  
Older Boy (unhappy, but without malice): Now that you're the Avatar, it's kind of an unfair advantage for whichever team you're on.  
Aang (trying to smile): But I'm still the same,** nothing's changed. So, what, I can't play?****  
Older Boy: That's the only fair way.  
Aang (dismounting his scooter): Oh, ok.  
Young Boy: Sorry, Aang.**

The young airbenders look upon as he retreats from them, sadness in their eyes. The older boy turns to address them.

Older Boy: Okay, now who wants to have Jinju on their team?

Aang went to play Pai Sho with Gyatso. Aang, absentmindedly moved a token on the board. He was obviously sad and distracted.

Monk Gyatso: Very interesting move, young one.  
Aang: What do you mean?

Behind his back, Monk Gyatso began to bend air in an arch over his head and behind Aang. The wind blew Aang's hood up over his face, giving the old monk time to switch a few pieces before Aang could remove the hood.  
**  
Aang (pointing at the board): Hey!**

Both began to laugh. The door opened to reveal one of the other monk elders, in fact the one who had been sitting fourth from the right in the prior story.

Elder Monk #4: You're playing games with him? The Avatar should be training.  
Monk Gyatso: Aang has already trained enough for today.  
Elder Monk #4: Time is short. Come with me. I must test you on some high level techniques.

Aang got up and began to follow the Elder out of the room. Monk Gyatso then raised his hand in a gesture of cessation.

Monk Gyatso: No, as long as I am his guardian, I will decide when he trains and when he gets his butt kicked at Pai Sho.  
Elder Monk #4 (clearly angry): Huh!

The Elder Monk stalked off as Aang turned to smile at Monk Gyatso.

Aang: Then, just when I was starting to feel better, something worse happened.

He continued his tale. Monk Gyatso and Elder Monk #4 stood in front of the monk who sat on the middle stool under the parasol, presumably the abbot.

Monk Gyatso: Aang needs to have freedom and fun. He needs to grow up as a normal boy.  
Elder Monk #4: Humph! You cannot keep protecting him from his destiny.  
Abbot: Gyatso, I know you mean well, but you are letting your affection for the boy cloud your judgment.  
Monk Gyatso: All I want is what is best for him.  
Abbot: But what we need is what's best for the world. (Looking down for a moment before raising his head to continue) You and Aang must be separated. The Avatar will be sent away to the Eastern Air Temple to complete his training.

Katara: That's awful, Aang. I don't know what to say.  
Aang: How could they do that to me! They wanted to take away everything I knew and everyone I loved!  


** Aang's Avatar state began to activate and a shell of air began to swirl around him. The hot cinders came up heading towards Umi and Katara. Katara cried out stopping Aang. He stopped glowing and settled down.**

**Katara: Whoa! Hot cinders!  
Aang (his glow fading): I'm sorry I got so mad.  
Umi: You have a right to be angry after the monks sent you away like that.  
Aang: Well, that's not exactly what happened****. ****I was afraid and confused. I didn't know what to do.****  
**

** Aang then brought us to his old room. He was watching the children play the new air scooter game. Monk Gyatso walked in some time later.**

**Monk Gyatso: Aang, I'm not going to let them take you away from me. Aang?**

Gyatso saw a rolled up scroll on Aang's bed. He picked it up and opened it, his eyes going wide in concern. He drew an intake of breath to look at the window where it is storming violently.

Aang: I never saw Gyatso again.

He told of how both him and Appa plunged into the sea during the storm, activation of Aang's avatar spirit and subsequent encasement in ice.

Aang: Next thing I knew, I was waking up in your arms after you found me in the iceberg.

**Katara: You ran away.****  
****Aang (looking up at Katara): And then the Fire Nation attacked our temple. My people needed me and I wasn't there to help.****  
Umi****: You don't know what would've...****  
****Aang: The world needed me and I wasn't there to help.****  
****Katara: Aang****...****  
****Aang: The fisherman was right! I did turn my back on the world.****  
****Katara: You're being too hard on yourself. Even if you did run away, I think it was meant to be. **

**Umi: If you had stayed you would have been killed along with all the other airbenders.****  
****Aang: You don't know that. ****  
****Katara: I know it's meant to be this way. The world needs you now. You give people hope.**

**Umi: If you weren't here then my father would have made people believe I was the Avatar. If people believed that then there would be no stopping the Fire Nation. You being here now is the only way this war can be over.******

**Aang slowly smiled, raising his head to look at them, an expression of hope spreading across his face. Momo hopped over to Aang and chitters. Suddenly Umi, Aang, and Katara turn to see someone entering the cave, the storm still raging outside.******

**Old Woman: Help! Oh, please help!****  
****Katara (rushing to her side): It's ok, you're safe.******

**Both walked back to the fire deeper in the cave.******

**Old Woman: But, my husband isn't.****  
****Katara: What do you mean? **

**Umi: Where's Sokka?****  
****Old Woman: They haven't returned. They should've been back by now, and this storm is becoming a typhoon. They're caught out at sea.****  
****Aang (standing, resolute): I'm going to find them.****  
Umi and ****Katara: I'm going with you.****  
****Old Woman: I'm staying here!******

** The group jumped up and mounted Appa's back. Aang looked at the old women, determination written across his face.******

**Aang (to the old woman): We'll be back soon, I promise.******

**Appa flew away from the cave, and into the storm.******

**Katara: Where are they?****  
****Aang: Come on, Appa!******

**Aang saw a massive wall of water up ahead. It towered above them. Appa couldn't pull up in time, but they bust through its crest with a combination of Appa's strength and Aang using his staff like a helicopter blade to part the water. In the distance they saw a small boat, silhouetted by lighting strikes.******

Umi** (pointing to the horizon): The boat! It's there!******

**Appa flew in close and Aang jumped onto the boat. Lighting struck the main mast which broke it off. It was about to hit Aang, but Umi split it in two, the halves falling harmlessly on either side of him. Sokka had a rope in his hands, which Aang grabbed.******

**Aang: Hang on to the rope!******

**Aang airbended himself back onto Appa, pulling Sokka and the old man with the help of Umi. Everyone landed on Appa. The old man started spitting out some water and smiled sheepishly. Behind them a shadow appeared and the sound of rushing water was heard. They all look up to see a wave building behind them much larger than even the one shown before. Appa tried to escape, but the wave was too fast. They were submerged. Aang started to drift away while Katara grabbed the old man and Sokka grabbed Umi holding them down to the saddle. They watched as Aang's avatar spirit activated. He surrounded himself and his friends with a ball of energy and raised them back up out of the water and into the sky. **

** The Avatar's bubble of energy erupted from the sea in boiling blue mass in front of the prow of Zuko's ship and rockets into the air. Aang and Umi looked back at the ship. It receded from view making Umi worried about her brother and Uncle. They soon landed on the cliff right outside their cave.******

**Old Woman: Oh, you're alive! (Voice turning sour and pointing to Aang) You owe this boy an apology.****  
****Aang: He doesn't have to apologize.****  
****Old Man: Mmm, uh, what if instead of an apology I give him a free fish and we call it even?****  
****Aang: Actually, I don't eat meat.****  
****Old Man: Fish ain't meat.****  
****Sokka (holding out his hand): Seriously, you're still gonna pay me, right?******

T**he old man dropped a fish into his outstretched hand with a wet smacking sound. Sokka made a frightened sound.******

**Aang: Katara, I think you were right before. I'm done dwelling on the past. ****  
****Katara: Really?****  
****Aang: I can't make guesses about how things would have turned out if I hadn't run away. I'm here now and I'm going to make the most of it.****  
Umi**** (smiling): I don't think you're gonna have those nightmares anymore.****  
****Old Man: Uh, if you weren't here now, well, I guess I wouldn't be either. Thank you for saving my life, Avatar.**

**Sokka: Do you hear that? **

**Umi: It's stopped raining.****  
**

** Everyone looked outside to see the sun breaking through the clouds. They all smiled before Appa shook himself drenching the surrounding people.**

**Everyone (laughing): Appa!**


	23. The Fortuneteller Part 1

**The Fortuneteller**

** Umi, Sokka, Aang, Katara and Momo sat around a camp on the lake shore. A large green fish jumped from the lake making Katara jump from her seat and point.******

**Katara: Look!****  
****Sokka: He is taunting us. You are so gonna be dinner! **

** Sokka got up and ran to the tent. Once there he grabbed the fishing pole leaning against the opening. Fishing pole in hand he ran to the lake and tried to cast the line a few times to no effect.**

**Sokka: Hey! Where's the fishing line?****  
****Aang: Oh, I didn't think you would need it, Sokka. (Holds up a necklace.)****  
****Sokka: Aah, it's all tangled!****  
****Aang: Not tangled,**** woven.**** (Airbending himself to a standing position and turning to Katara.) I made you a necklace, Katara. (Looking from side to side in an embarrassed fashion) I thought since you lost your other one****...******

**Aang held up the necklace with a sheepish smile on his face. He was clearly embarrassed since his face started to turn a rosy pink.**

******Katara (smiles, walks over to Aang and takes necklace): Thanks, Aang. I love it.****  
****Sokka (again at the water's edge and looking back at Aang): Great, Aang. Maybe instead of saving the world you can go into the jewelry making business.****  
****Aang: I don't see why I can't do both. (Katara puts necklace on in the background.)******

**Sokka turned his back on the two to see the fish leaping again from the lake. He throws his pole like a spear and it disappears into the water. Umi giggles quietly at Sokka's attempt.******

**Sokka: Stop taunting me! ******

Sokka got angry and pulled his knife. He entered the water determined to get the fish. Umi watched amused before turning to see Aang and Katara.

**Katara: So, how do I look?******

**Aang turned to face Katara as she began to speak. By the end of her question Aang's eyes have almost popped out of his skull. He was dumfounded. He took in her appearance as Katara blushed from the attention. Aang pulled his collar away from his neck.******

**Aang: You mean all of you or just your neck? I mean, uh, both look great.****  
****Sokka (who has just emerged from the lake, holding a fish as if about to give it a kiss): Smoochy, smoochy, someone's in love. (The fish flips is his hands, knocking him back into the lake.)****  
****Aang (rubbing his head in an embarrassed gesture): I****...****well****...****  
****Katara (looking in annoyance towards her brother): Stop teasing him, Sokka. Besides you have no room to talk. (Momo hops up onto Aang's shoulder.) Aang's just a good friend anyway. (She rubs Aang's head) A sweet little guy,**** just like**** Momo. (She rubs Momo's head just as she had ****Aang's a moment before.)****  
****Aang (clearly put down): Thanks.******

**Sokka approached them, sopping wet, empty handed and with a dark look on his face. Umi walked up behind him bending the water from his clothes back into the lake. An ominous noise was then heard. Momo flew towards it and out of sight. The group looked at each other before running to see what caused the noise. They found Momo sitting on top of a rock where they saw the cause of the noise.******

**Aang: Someone's being attacked by a platypus bear!******

A **huge bear like creature with red eyes and the bill of a platypus bared its teeth and reared itself up on its hind legs. The bear was threatening a man in blue who smiled calmly at the advancing monster. The bear advanced, swinging at the man, who dodged the blows by causally stepping backwards, hands behind his back. The bears swung a few more time while Aang jumped up onto a rock behind the bear.******

**Calm Man (to Aang): Well, hello there. (Bears swings at him, the man dodged.) Nice day, isn't it?****  
****Aang: Make noise, it'll run off!******

Umi,** Sokka, and Katara ran up behind Aang.******

**Sokka: No, play dead, he'll lose interest!******

**The bears swung and missed again.******

**Calm Man: Whoa! Close one. Haha!****  
****Katara: Run down hill, then climb a tree!****  
****Sokka: No, punch him in the bill!****  
Umi****: And then run in zigzags!****  
****Calm Man: No need. It's going to be fine.******

**The bear swung again, swiping a large chunk of wood out of a nearby tree as the calm man ducked just in time. Aang shot into the air from off his nearby rock up over the head of the bear. He landed, putting himself between the calm man and the bear, and airbended up a wall of air that momentarily pushed the beast backwards.******

**Aang: Whoa there!******

**The bear reared up and roared, only to have Appa rear up behind him and roar. The bear dropped an egg out his behind and ran into the river where it swam away. Sokka then picked up the large egg. While Katara and Umi joined them.******

**Sokka: Mmm! Lunch! (He sniffs egg, then looks at the calm man with a haughty look.) Lucky for you we came along.****  
****Calm Man: Thanks, but everything was already under control. Not to worry, Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey. (He put his hands in a position of prayer and bowed slightly at this.)****  
****Aang: Aunt who?****  
****Calm Man: No, Aunt Wu. She's the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice knowing your ****future.****  
****Katara: Wow, it must be. **

**Umi: That explains why you were so calm.****  
****Sokka: But the fortuneteller was wrong! You didn't have a safe journey, you were almost killed!****  
****Calm Man: But I wasn't. All right, have a good one! (He gestures in farewell and began to walk away, but turned back again.) Oh, and Aunt Wu said if I met any travelers to give them this. (He handed Aang a long, thin wrapped object and walks away.)****  
****Katara: Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes. It could be fun.****  
****Sokka: Oh come on, fortunetelling is nonsense.**

**Umi: There is no harm and going just to see.**

Aang torn the wrapping from the parcel to reveal an umbrella. He popped it open and held it above his head.

Aang: What do ya know, an umbrella!

The sky darkened instantly and thunder was heard as it began to pour rain. Katara smiled and water bended the rain in a sparkling arc away from her head. Umi did the same but continued to bend it away from herself.

Katara: That proves it. (She runs under the umbrella with Aang.)  
Sokka (holding the egg above his head to try and deflect the rain): No it doesn't ,** you can't really tell the**** future.  
Katara: I guess you're not really getting wet then.**

The egg slipped out of Sokka's hands and in his attempts to grab it again it flew up into the air and landed back on his head smashing. The four of them set off down the road. Umi continued to bend the water away from her head while Aang and Katara were under the umbrella. Sokka was still getting soaked from the pouring rain.

**Sokka: Of course she predicted it was gonna rain. The sky's been gray all day.****  
Katara**** Just admit you might be wrong and you can come under the umbrella.****  
****Sokka: Look, I'm going to predict the future now (making funny motions and in an exaggerated voice) ****It's going to keep drizzling.**** (He folded his arms across his chest and assumed an expression of defiance.) See!******

T**he rain instantly stopped and the sun came out.******

**Aang: Not everyone has the gift, Sokka.******

**Appa passed by Sokka as he shook off his wet fur, drenching Sokka once again.******

**Sokka (as he gets soaked): Yahhh!**

**Umi (bending the water from him): It seems you are not having the best luck. It'll get better. (To herself) I hope.**

After a few more minutes a village came into view. They walked through the gate and came to the village square. In front of the circular door of one of the buildings, some sort of herald dressed in black greeted them.  
**  
Herald: Aunt Wu is expecting you.  
Katara: Really?**

The four walked forward as Sokka made a sound of disgust. They were lead to a room with four sitting pillows and an open door to the left. They passed through the circular door where the herald stood then it closed behind them. A young girl in a pink kimono and huge hair braids that stick straight out from the sides of her head entered from another door on the left.

**Meng: My name is Meng and I'm Aunt Wu's assistant.******

**Her eyes go wide as she laid eyes on Aang. Aang looked unenthusiastic and hunched over not noticing her gaze.******

**Meng (to Aang): Well hello there.****  
****Aang (rubbing his nose): Hello.****  
****Meng (as Aang and Katara sit on the pillows): Can I get you some tea, or some of Aunt Wu's special bean curd puffs?****  
****Sokka: I'll try a curd puff.****  
****Meng (giving Sokka the heisman): Just a second. (Bending down to address Aang) So what's your name?****  
****Aang: Aang.****  
****Meng: That rhymes with Meng! And you've got some pretty big ears, don't you?****  
****Aang (confused): I****...**** guess****...****  
****Sokka: Oh, don't be modest. They're huge! **

**Umi: Sokka! Be nice.******

**Sokka ignores Umi and spreads his arms wide to demonstrate just how huge they are, as Aang looks angrily at Sokka. He puts his hands over his ears as if to smash them down to an acceptable size.******

**Meng: Well Aang, it is very nice to meet you. Very nice.****  
****Aang: Likewise.******

**Meng exits, looking back slyly out of the corner of her eye, presumably at Aang.******

**Sokka: I can't believe we're here in the house of nonsense.****  
****Katara: Try to keep an open mind, Sokka. There are things in this world that just can't be explained. Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?****  
****Sokka: It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs. **

**Umi: I'm sure we will get some. Let Katara have her fun.******

**Katara looked annoyed at Sokka then smiled at Umi. Meng then appeared with a tray of refreshments. A moment later the inner door opened to reveal a young woman in a green kimono. She rushed over to Meng.******

**Woman in Green: Oh Meng! Aunt Wu says I'm going to meet my true love! He's going to give me a rare panda lilly.****  
****Meng (with Aang visible over her right shoulder): That's so romantic. (Looks dreamily over at ****Aang) I wonder if my true love will give me a rare flower.****  
****Aang (earnestly): Good luck with that!****  
****Woman in Green (amused): Is that the big eared guy who Aunt Wu predicted you'd marry?******

**Meng shoved the young woman out of the room and brought the tray over to the group, but her eyes were fixed on Aang. She tripped and almost dumped the food on Aang, but he helped steady her grip on the tray. His hands now held hers as they together held the tray. They share a moment looking into each others eyes.******

**Meng (embarrassed): Enjoy your snack. (She exits the room quickly)****  
****Aunt Wu: Welcome young travelers. Now, who's next? Don't be shy.******

**Both the boys look uninterested. But Katara looked far more excited then Umi.******

**Katara: I guess that's me.******

** Katara ran after Aunt Wu happily. Sokka picked up a puff from the tray.******

**Sokka: Not bad. Not bad. Mm mm! (Offers puffs to Aang.)****  
****Aang (pushing puffs away): I'm good on puffs. So****, ****what do you think they're talking about back there?****  
****Sokka: Boring stuff, I'm sure. Love. Who she's going to marry. How many babies she's gonna have.****  
****Aang (growing more alarmed at each of Sokka's pronouncements): Yeah****,**** dumb stuff like that**** (bites his fingernails, eyes wide) well, I've gotta find a bathroom!****  
Umi: Well then, he sure seemed eager.**

**Sokka: Yeah yeah. It's Aang.**

**Umi: So, anyway.**

** Sokka looked around realizing him and Umi were alone. He blushed as he looked over at Umi. He never realized how pretty she was. Sure he has looked at her before but never like this. He saw the sparkle in her gold eyes, how her black hair shined as she pushed it out of her face, and how calm and at peace she seemed. His blushed darkened and he started to choke on his puff.**

**Umi (dislodging the puff): Oh my, are you okay? What were you thinking about.**

**Sokka: I, uh, um, you see, I... Oh Aang there you are.**

** Umi looked at Sokka then transferred her confused gaze over to Aang who looked like he just heard the best news in the world**

Umi: Looks like someone had a pretty good bathroom break.  
Aang: Yeah, when I was in there...  
Sokka: I don't even wanna know!

Aunt Wu and Katara entered the room. Katara looked happy about her reading.

Aunt Wu: Who's next?  
Sokka (standing): Okay, let's get this over with.  
**Aunt Wu (looking unhappily at Sokka): Your future is full of struggle and anguish, most of it self-inflicted but there is someone close to you that helps ease that pain.  
Sokka: But, you didn't read my palms or anything!  
Aunt Wu: I don't need to,**** it's written all over your face.**** (Sokka looked displeased as she then motioned to Aang) You then, come with me. **

** Aang ran out of the room as Umi stared after him. She listened to Katara rant about how amazing Aunt Wu was until Aang came back out. Aunt Wu then motioned for Umi to follow.**


	24. The Fortuneteller Part 2

**The Fortuneteller Part 2**

**Aunt Wu: Ah, you have a big burden. Come give me your palm**

** Umi walked slowly over and sat down holding out her palms. Aunt Wu looked at both before she took the left one into her hands. She traced a few lines on her palm before releasing her hand and smiling.**

**Aunt Wu: The love of your life has already crossed paths with you. You make his life a joy. He is a lot closer than you think. Hm, it also says you are royalty but you have a severed family line. You are close to your brother, uncle, and mother, but you have issues with your father and sister. He wants one thing for you, but you want another. You have very powerful benders in your family and you seem to inherit some of the power that runs on your mothers side.**

**Umi: Please stop, no more about my family.**

** Aunt Wu smiled knowingly at Umi. Umi got up and backed out of the room and ran outside the building. The group ran out after her everyone having a different expression on their faces. Aang had a smile on his face that told of how please he was with his reading.******

**Sokka: Well, now you got to see for yourselves that fortunetelling is just a big, stupid hoax.****  
****Katara: You're just saying that because you're going to make yourself unhappy your whole life.****  
****Sokka (exploding): That woman is crazy! My life will be calm, and happy and joyful! Besides I have someone to make it all better.******

**Sokka got more upset with each of his successive pronouncements. He ended by kicking a small stone off the ground which ricocheted off a nearby sign and hit him on the head, knocking him on his behind.******

**Sokka: Ow! That doesn't prove anything!****  
****Katara: Well, I liked my predictions. Certain things are going to turn out very well. (She holds her hands together in a gesture of hope.)****  
****Aang (knowingly): They sure are.****  
****Katara: Why, what did she tell you?****  
****Aang (smiling): Some stuff. You'll find out.**

**Umi: Well, she scared me. Some was nice to hear others just brought back unwanted memories.**

**Sokka (putting his hand on her shoulder): You going to be alright?**

**Umi (smiling softly at him): Yeah. **

** They entered center square seeing a gathering of what they assumed to be all of the villagers. A small covered stage stood in the center of the square. Everyone seemed to be looking up at the sky. They saw the calm man from before and walked over to him.**

Katara (also looking up): What's with the sky?  
Calm Man: We are waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds to predict the fate of the whole village.  
Aang (pointing up): That cloud looks like a fluffy bunny.  
Calm Man: You better hope that's not a bunny,** the fluffy bunny cloud**** forecasts doom and destruction.  
Sokka: Do you even hear yourself?  
****Woman: The cloud reading will tell us if Mount Makapu will remain dormant for another year or if it will erupt.  
Calm Man: We used to have a tradition once a year of going up the mountain to check the volcano ourselves, but ever since Aunt Wu moved to the village twenty years ago we have a tradition of not doing that.  
Sokka (incensed): I can't believe you would trust your lives to that crazy old woman's superstition.  
Katara (putting a hand on Sokka's shoulder): Shhhh! She's coming! **

**Umi (comforting Sokka): Ignore them.******

They watched as Aunt Wu walked onto the stage with her herald. She stares at the sky as the people around her cheer. Umi watched on with interest as Sokka glared at Aunt Wu.

**Aunt Wu: Bending arrow cloud****,**** good crops this year,**** nice big harvest!****  
****Old Man: Arg! Good news! (Hugs old woman.)****  
****Aunt Wu: Wavy moon shape cloud****,**** let's see****,**** gonna be a great year for twins.****  
****Twins in Green (they give each other a high five): Yes!****  
****Aunt Wu: And a cumulus cloud with a twisted nob coming off the end of it****,**** the village**** will not be destroyed by the volcano this year! ******

Katara ran off after the reading to go see Aunt Wu again. Umi, Aang, and Sokka went to walk around the village. **Sokka's head was down as he walked through the village square. He was clearly in a bad mood.******

**Sokka: I can't believe all these saps. Someone really needs to scream some sense at them.****  
****Aang: They seem happy, Sokka.****  
****Sokka: Not for long. I'm gonna prove Aunt Wu's predictions are nonsense. (Turns and grabs nearby man.) Hey, you. I bet Aunt Wu told you to wear those red shoes, didn't she?****  
****Red Shoed Man: Yeah, she said I'd be wearing red shoes when I met my true love.****  
****Sokka: Uh-huh. And how many times have you worn those shoes since you got that fortune?****  
****Red Shoed Man: Everyday.****  
****Sokka: THEN OF COURSE IT'S GOING TO COME TRUE!****  
****Red Shoed Man: Really? You think so? I'm so excited!******

**Sokka kicked a stone on the ground, it then hit a duck, which flew up onto Sokka's shoulders and started to annoy him. He crawled away with the duck expressing its displeasure loudly. Umi ran to get the duck off. After Aang got a serious expression on his face.******

**Aang: So, Sokka, you know some stuff about ladies, right?****  
****Sokka (smugly): Some stuff? You've come to the right place. (Puts his arm around Aang's shoulders and points at his chest in a conspiratorial gesture.) What can I do you for?****  
****Aang: Well, there's this girl...****  
****Sokka: I think I know who you mean.**

**Umi (to herself): Oh, I don't think you do.****  
****Aang: You do? And you're ok with it?****  
****Sokka (clearly thinking of Meng rather than Katara): Of course I am. And, to tell you the truth, I've been picking up the subtle vibe that she likes you too.****  
****Aang: She does!****  
****Sokka: Oh yeah, she's crazy about ya. All ya have to do now is not mess it up.****  
****Aang: Well, how do I do that?****  
****Sokka: The number one mistake nice guys like you make: being too nice.****  
****Aang: You can be too nice?****  
****Sokka: Yup. If you want to keep her interested you have to act aloof, like you don't really care one way or the other.****  
****Aang: Well****, ****ok.****  
****Meng: Hey Aang, I was wondering****...****  
****Aang: See ya later.****  
****Sokka (rubbing his chin in admiration): Wow, that kid is good.****  
Umi: Oh, you have no idea what you just did.**

**Sokka: What do you mean.**

**Umi: You'll see. So anyway what do you want to do now.**

**Sokka: Let's get away from this place for a bit.**

** Umi smiled and followed Sokka to Appa who was just outside the village. They climbed up into Appa's saddle where they just laid and talked.**

**Sokka: So, back at Jet's place, Katara said something that got me thinking. You remember what I'm talking about right.**

**Umi (blushing): Yeah, I think so.**

**Sokka (blushing): Well, are you going to answer my question then.**

**Umi: I, uh, Hi Aang!**

Aang came running up to them. He explained what he wanted to do and before they knew it Aang and Umi were carrying their staffs using them to climb a mountain while Sokka climbed up after them.

******Sokka: I can't believe you're dragging us all the way up here for a stupid flower.****  
****Aang: Not just any flower, ****a panda lilly. I've seen it in action and boy does it**** work.****  
****Sokka: Flowers are fine once you're married, but at this early stage it's critical that you maintain maximum aloofness.**

**Umi: I think it's romantic and that flower's are appropriate for any point in a relationship. The right flower can tell a girl exactly what you think of her.  
Aang: See Umi's a girl she would know. Besides Aunt Wu said if I trusted my heart I would be with the one I love and my heart is telling me to get this flower.  
Sokka: What? Don't tell me you believe in that stuff too.  
Aang: Well, Aunt Wu hasn't been wrong yet. Why should she be wrong about love? (Pointing up.) There, on the rim!**

Aang jumped to the rim of the volcano. Umi and Sokka were right behind him. They got to the rim and saw the panda lilies dotting the rim. A fiery glow emanates from the caldera below. Aang picks up a flower and sniffed it. His eyes pop open though when he looks down into the volcano. The caldera was full of lava.

Aang: Oh no! Aunt Wu was wrong.

Aang dropped the flower into the lava burning it in the fiery depths below.

Sokka: Those people all think they're safe. We've got to warn'em.  
**Aang: There's no time to walk. (He opens up his glider.) Grab on. (He grabs Sokka and they launch into the air.)  
Sokka: Aaahhh!**

Umi quickly snapped her glider open and followed the pair quickly down to the village and landed in the square. They ran to Aunt Wu's front door where Katara was standing.

**Aang: Hi, Katara.  
Katara: Can you believe she won't let me in? And after all the business I've given her?  
Aang: But, she doesn't even charge.  
Katara: I know, but still.  
Sokka: Well, we have other things to worry about. Aunt Wu was wrong about the volcano.  
Katara: Sokka, you tried to convince me she was wrong before. It's going to take an awful lot to change my mind...**

She was cut off by the sound of the mountain erupting to life. Katara and Aang looked up at the mountain, which suddenly has a full plume of ash and smoke stretching to the heavens.

Katara: Oh, no!

**Umi: Yeah, oh no is right.******

** The group ran to the center of the village where some were still gathered.******

**Sokka: Everyone! That volcano is gonna blow any second. Aunt Wu was wrong!****  
****Girl in Crowd: Yeah, yeah, we know you don't believe in Aunt Wu, ****Mr. Science and Reason Lover.****  
****Katara: If you won't listen to him, maybe you'll listen to me. I want to believe Aunt Wu and her predictions as much as you do, but my brother, Umi, and Aang saw the lava with their own eyes.****  
****Calm Man: Well I heard Aunt Wu's prediction with my own ears.******

**Aang airbended himself up onto the roof of Aunt Wu's house.******

**Aang: Please listen to us! You are all in danger! And we have to get out of here. You can't rely on Aunt Wu's prediction. You have to take fate into your own hands.****  
****Sokka (another explosion occurs): Look! (Pointing to the mountain.) Can your fortunetelling explain that?****  
****Man in Crowd: Can your science explain why it rains?****  
****Sokka (annoyed): Yes! Yes, it can!**

**Umi: Come on why can't you believe what is right before your eyes!******

** The crowd clearly did not believe the four teenagers. They dispersed and went back to their homes.******

**Katara: They just won't listen to reason. (Aang flew back down to them.)****  
****Aang: But they will listen to Aunt Wu.****  
****Sokka: I know, that's the problem.****  
****Aang: Well, it's about to become the solution. We're taking fate in our own hands. First, I need to borrow Aunt Wu's cloud reading book.******

** They went to Aunt Wu's where Katara, Sokka, and Umi stood guard outside. Aang slipped inside. A few moments later Aang came out with the book. He nodded to Katara who followed him to Appa. Sokka and Umi went to find Aunt Wu. It didn't take long. They quickly convinced her to come to her stage.**

******Sokka: Aunt Wu, look! Something is happening in the clouds.****  
****Aunt Wu: That's very strange. It shouldn't****,**** Oh my!******

She looked to the sky to see the **new skull-shaped cloud that Aang and Katara had created. Aang and Katara entered the square where Aang jumped up on the stage.**

**Aang: We can still save the village if we act fast. Sokka has a plan.  
Sokka: Lava is gonna flow downhill to this spot. If we can dig a deep enough trench we can channel all the lava away from the village to the river.  
Aang: If any of you are earthbenders come with me.**

The twins in green from earlier stepped up.

Twin in Green #1: I'm an earthbender!  
Twin in Green #2: I'm not!  
Sokka: Everybody else grab a shovel (explosion sounds),** come on, we've gotta hurry!**

** The townspeople quickly dispersed and returned to dig a trench. Umi directed the earthbenders explaining and showing them what to do. Other dug as fast as they can. Umi walked from one end to the other packing the earth down as far as she could. Suddenly and explosion was heard from the mountain.******

**Sokka: Dig faster! Dig faster!******

** Umi finished packing the earth down finishing the trench.******

**Aang: Everyone needs to evacuate! We'll come for you when it's safe!******

**Everyone ran before Aang could even finish his sentence. The volcano then erupted burning everything in its path. It reached the gate burning and melting it down. The lava reached the trench and began to fill it rapidly, its progress temporarily halted. ******

**Katara: It's too much! It's gonna overflow!**

**Umi: Aang I have an idea. Remember how Avatar Roku controlled the lava, well fire is my first element so I will hold it back as much as I can and you cool it as fast as you can.**

** Aang nodded his head and readied himself. Umi took a firebending stance the lava was launched into the air by a boulder. Umi cried a war cry then lifted her hands lifting a wall of lava up and over herself and Aang. Aang joined her in her battle cry before launching himself towards the wall. He blew a huge breath of air completely cooling the lava into a wall.******

**Sokka: Man, sometimes I forget what powerful benders (Katara's expression instantly changes at this, remembering Aunt Wu's words) they are.****  
****Katara: Wait, what did you just say?****  
****Sokka: Nothing, just that Aang and Umi are some powerful benders.****  
****Katara: I suppose he, I mean, they are****.**

** That morning everyone was gathered in the center of the village. Aang stood in front of Aunt Wu. Katara stood close behind. Umi and Sokka stood together with Umi leaning against Sokka who was holding her up with an arm around her waist.. She was still a little week from the firebending she did only hours before. Aang offered Aunt Wu her cloud book back.**

******Aang (sheepishly looking at the ground): By the way, we kind of borrowed your book.****  
****Aunt Wu: So you messed with the clouds did you! ******

Aunt Wu** grabbed the book back in anger as Aang cringed.******

**Aunt Wu (begins to laugh): Very clever!****  
****Sokka: No offense, but I hope this taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on fortunetelling.****  
****Calm Man: But Aunt Wu predicted the village wouldn't be destroyed, and it wasn't. She was right, after all.****  
****Sokka (getting right in the Calm Man's face pulling Umi with him): I hate you.****  
Umi**** (taking Sokka by the shoulders): It's ok, Sokka. Everything's gonna be all right.******

**Aunt Wu and Aang, who watched Sokka, Umi, and the Calm Man with a slightly worried expression. Aang then turned to Aunt Wu.******

**Aang: Can I ask you something?****  
****Aunt Wu: Of course, honey.****  
****Aang: You didn't really see love in my fortune, did you? You just told me what I wanted to hear.****  
****Aunt Wu: I'll tell you a little secret, young Air bender. Just as you reshaped those clouds, you have the power to reshape your own destiny.******

**Aang smiled then turned to Appa. Katara was already at the reigns as Sokka Helped Umi up onto the saddle. Aang launched himself up into the saddle.**

**Katara: Goodbye everyone! It was so nice to meet you! Take care, Meng.  
Meng (waving goodbye): Take care! (As they disappeared from sight) Floozy!**


	25. Bato of the Water Tribe Part 1

**Bato of the Water Tribe: Part 1**

**The group walked along the shoreline watching the surf break against the jagged rocks sticking up from the ocean floor. Aang saw a glint of something and ran ahead grabbing what looked like a water tribe blade. Aang held the sword up as Sokka stood behind him.**

**Aang: Hey look! A sword made out of a whale's tooth.**  
**Sokka (grabbing it): Lemme see that.**

**Sokka walked forward holding the sword before him. Umi watched as he became dazed seeming to remember something.**

**Sokka: This is a water tribe weapon. (To Aang, behind him over his shoulder.) See if you can find anything else.**  
**Katara: Did someone lose something?**  
**Aang: (looking in a bush): No, we found something.**

**Sokka brushed away some leaves from a broken arrow on the ground. He picked it up for further inspection.**

**Sokka: It's burned.**

**He throws it away and walked over to a tree with burn marks that Umi pointed out.**

**Sokka: There was a battle. Water tribe warriors ambushed a group of firebenders.**

**He looked down at the ground and began to walk downhill as he interpreted the signs left in the earth.**

**Sokka: The firebenders fought back, but the warriors drove them down this hill...**

**He ran down the hill, the others in tow. They soon come to the beach they saw from a distance.**

**Aang: So then what happened?**  
**Sokka: I don't know. The trail ends here.**  
**Katara: Wait! Look!**

**Looking where she was pointing everyone saw a beach ship.**

**Sokka: It's one of our boats!**

**They all ran down the hill skidding to a stop in front of the boat.**

**Katara: Is this, Dad's boat?**  
**Sokka (rubbing the ship's prow and smiling): No, but it's from his fleet. Dad was here.**

**The group silently agreed that they should set up camp and decided it should be done in front of the ship. Umi set up the fire setting it ablaze with a well aimed blast. Everyone was gathered around the fire under the full moon. Katara and Aang were curled up in their sleeping bags looking peaceful as they slumbered. Umi watched Sokka with concern as he prodded the fire a far off look on his face. He snapped out of his daze when Umi grabbed his arm in alarm. He heard another sound where he stood up pushing Umi behind him slightly.**

**Sokka: Who's there?**

**They squinted in the darkness and saw a**

**bandaged water tribe man approaching the camp.**

**Bato: Sokka? Umi?**  
**Sokka: Bato? **  
**Aang (waking up): Who the what now?**  
**Katara: Bato!**  
**Bato: Sokka! Katara! Umi! (Hugging the three of them.) It is so good to see you three! Oh, you've grown so much.**  
**Aang (bowing): Hi, I'm Aang.**  
**Sokka: Where's Dad?**  
**Katara: Is he here?**  
**Bato: No, he and the other warriors should be in the eastern Earth Kingdom by now.**

**The wind picked up and they all shivered**

**Bato: Brr! This is no place for a reunion. Let's get inside.**

**He put his arms around Katara and Sokka's shoulder and motioned Aang and Umi to follow. The group walked away from their camp after Umi killed the flames. Appa followed behind everyone. A monastery complex came into view. Bato started to tell his story as they walked through the main gates.**

**Bato: After I was wounded, your father carried me to this abbey. The sisters have cared for me ever since. (To one of the nearby women.) Superior, these are Hakoda's children. They've been traveling with the Avatar and their friend from the village. I found them by my boat.**  
**Superior (bowing): Young Avatar, it gives me great joy to be in your presence. Welcome to our abbey.**  
**Aang (bowing): Thank you! It's truly an honor to be here. If there's anything...**  
**Sokka (cutting Aang off): What smells so good, Bato? (He sniffs the air.)**  
**Bato: The sisters craft ointments and perfumes.**  
**Sokka: Perfume? Maybe we could dump some on Appa? Because he stinks so much! Am I right?**

**Everyone looked at him clearly not amused.**

**Bato: You have your father's wit.**

**He opened a wooden door revealing what they assumed to be his room.**

**Katara: Bato! It looks like home!**  
**Sokka: Everything's here, even the pelts!**

**Umi: I never thought I would miss these pelts!**

**The three of them examined the comforts of the room. Aang stood in the doorway with Momo on his shoulder looking uncomfortable.**

**Aang: Yeah, nothing's more comforting than dead animal skins.**

**Momo hopped down and examined the head of a bear skin rug. The mouth of the bear closed suddenly, scaring Momo into climbing back up to Aang's shoulder. Katara examined a pot in the center of the room reaching her hand in to hover over the mixture. She looked at Bato in surprise.**

**Katara: No way! Stewed sea prunes?**  
**Bato: Help yourself.**  
**Sokka: Dad could eat a whole barrel of these things.**

**Umi: Yea and you could eat two.**

**Katara put some in some bowls and handed them out. Aang looked at the bowl in his hands. He sniffed it and made a sound of disgust. Aang looked at the group from farther away leaving his bowl untouched next to him. Momo sniffed the soup took a bite and ran away.**

**Katara: Bato, is it true you and Dad lassoed an arctic hippo?**  
**Bato: It was your father's idea. He just dragged me along. Well, the hippo did the dragging.**  
**Aang: Hey, I ride animals too! One time there was this giant eel...**  
**Sokka (cutting Aang off): So who was it that came up with the great blubber fiasco?**  
**Bato (laughing): You knew about that?**  
**Katara: Everyone does.**  
**Aang: What's that story?**  
**Sokka: It's a long one, Aang, some other time.**

**Aang looked sad and only Umi noticed.**

**Katara: You and Dad had so many hilarious adventures.**  
**Bato: Not all of which were hilarious at the time, but everything's funny with hindsight. Aang, put that down (Aang was wearing some kind of animal skin headdress), it's ceremonial and very fragile.**

**Aang put it back on the wall and walked off dejected while the others continued talking. He sat down, back to the wall, near the door. Momo joined him. Umi got up and sat next to him putting a hand on his shoulder. He forced a smile onto his lips but it never reached his eyes.**

**Sokka: Was it you or Dad that put an octopus on your head and convinced Gran-Gran you were a water spirit?**  
**Bato: Your dad wore the octopus, but (in a sinister tone) I did the spooky voice.**

**The group sat together for a couple hours just talking and reminiscing. Bato then got this big smile on his face as he realized something.**

**Bato: There's something I should tell you kids. I'm expecting a message from your father. **  
**Katara: Really?**  
**Sokka: When?**  
**Bato: Any day now. Your father said he'd send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait here until the message arrives you can come with me and see your father again.**

**Aang straightened up clearly looking alarmed.**

**Sokka: It's been over two years since we've seen Dad! That would be so incredible. Katara?**  
**Katara: I do really miss him. It would be great to see Dad.**

**Aang looked downcast at the news suddenly feeling lonely and worried. He got up and walked out of the door leaving Umi to stare at the group.**

**Bato: It's been far too long, hasn't it? I'm not sure when word will arrive, but when it does**  
**Sokka (less exuberantly): It would be great, but we can't. We have to take Aang to the North Pole first.**  
**Katara: Even if we had time to wait for the message, who knows how far we'd have to travel. We don't have time for a long detour.**  
**Bato: I'm sure your father would understand and be proud that his children are helping the Avatar. He would even be proud of you Umi.**

**Umi smiled halfheartedly at them. Even though she got along with the adults, everything seamed different now that she had her memories back. She listened to them them talk wondering if Aang was okay. She stopped listening and spaced out. She must have dozed off a bit because Sokka was shaking her shoulder gently. She grabbed his outstretched hand and was pulled to her feet. They then went to walk outside but Aang walked in.**

**Aang: Hey everyone! Sorry I was gone so long.**  
**Katara: Hey Aang, I didn't notice you left.**

**Umi: Don't worry you didn't miss much.**  
**Aang (with exaggerated happiness): Yup, but now I'm back. Sure, could go for some delicious sea prunes!**

**He sat down, grabbed a bowl and began to munch. After a few seconds he spit them back out. Everyone looked at him confused.**

**Aang decided to go and feed Appa and went to go. Bato then decided to let the kids see his ship. He led the children to his boat with Aang trailing behind them.**

**Bato: This ship is sentimental to me. It was built by my father.**  
**Sokka: Is this the boat he took you ice-dodging in?**  
**Bato: Yeah, it's got the scar to prove it. Huh. How about you, Sokka? You must have some good stories from your first time ice-dodging?**  
**Umi: He never got to go.**

**Katara: Dad left before he was old enough.**  
**Bato: Oh, I forgot, you were too young.**  
**Aang: What's ice-dodging?**  
**Bato: It's a rite of passage for young water tribe members. When you turn fourteen your Dad takes you, you know what (putting a hand on Sokka's shoulder, who looks downcast), you're about to find out.**

**Sokka smiled then motioned for everyone to board the boat. The sailed put until they saw the jagged rocks before them.**

**Bato: Ice-dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery and trust. In our village it was done by weaving a boat through a field of icebergs.**  
**Sokka: How are we supposed to ice-dodge without ice?**  
**Bato: You will be dodging, those.**

**Bato points ahead. Sokka followed his finger and his eyes widened. He then smirked and directed everyone to where they needed to be. Katara was at the bow on the left Umi on the right. Sokka was at the tiller while Bato stood with Aang.**

**Bato: Sokka, you steer and call the shots. Lead wisely. Katara, you secure the mainsail. The winds can be brutal, so be brave. Aang, you control the jib, without your steady hand we all go down. Your position is about trust.**  
**Aang (Looking nervous and guilty): I know that! Why wouldn't I know that? I'm the Avatar! I know about trust.**

**Aang pouted and folded his hands across his chest. Bato walked over to the bow and sat down as everyone else went to their designated areas.**

**Bato: For this to be done right I cannot help. You pass or fail on your own.**

**Umi: Where should I go?**

**Sokka: Stay right there at the bow, I might need your help later.**

**Sokka was at the tiller, the other two holding on to their respective sails, all looking frightened as the ships speeds towards the rocks. Except Sokka, whose expression hardened.**

**Sokka: Aang, ease up on the jib. Katara, steady! Aang, less sail! (Sokka, sweating, pulls the tiller to his right) Katara, give him room!**

**Aang hauled the rope, helping the ship weave in and out of the rocks.**

**Sokka: Aang! Helm to lee! Helm to lee!**  
**Aang: What does that even mean!**

**All three struggle against their loads, and they narrowly missing a huge pile of rock. Umi sat on the bow feeling useless.**

**Sokka: Great job!**

**The**

**ship entered a cul de sac, ringed by jagged rocks, at high speed. Bato got up as everyone looked alarmed. Umi knew what he was thinking and got ready for her instructions.**

**Katara: There's no way through!**  
**Sokka: We can make it!**  
**Bato: Sokka, you've already proven yourself, maybe we should..**

**Umi: Let him speak, he knows what to do!**  
**Sokka: Aang, I'm gonna need air in that sail! (Aang nods.) Umi, I want you to bend as much water as you can between us and those rocks! If they are two high break them! Now!**

**Aang and Umi jumped to it. Aang started pushing wave after wave of air into the sail, while Umi raised the ship up on an accelerating wave of water. The wave carried the speeding ship safely over the ring of jagged rocks. Sokka fell back on the tiller with a sigh of relief. They made it back to the shore where Bato was scooping black face paint from a bowl staining his bandaged hands.**

**Bato: The spirits of water bear witness to these marks. For Sokka, the mark of the wise, the same mark your father earned. For Katara, the mark of the brave. Your courage inspires us. For Umi, the mark of the knowing, for always knowing when to listen, and for Aang, the mark of the trusted. You are now an honorary member of the water tribe.**  
**Aang: I can't.**  
**Katara: Of course you can!**  
**Aang (rubbing off the mark): No, you can't trust me.**

**He backed away, his head hung low. The group looked at him clearly confused.**

**Katara: Aang, what are you talking about.**  
**Aang (holding out the crumpled scroll): A messenger gave this to me for Bato. (Katara looks at the scroll and draws in a breath of surprise.) You have to understand, I was afraid you'd...**  
**Sokka (looking at the map, and then Aang in hurt and surprise): This is the map to our father! You had it the whole time! How could you? (Aang shrivels up.) Well, you can go to the North Pole on your own! I'm going to find Dad.**

**Sokka then stormed away angrily.**

**Bato: Now Sokka, I think you should...**  
**Sokka: Katara, Umi, are you with me?**  
**Katara (looking at Aang, then lowering her eyes): I'm with you, Sokka.**

**Umi: Sokka. I... he... you.. uh. Aang is the only one who can teach me.**

**Sokka looked at Umi sadly. He opened his mouth to say something but set his jaw and walked away followed by Katara and Bato.**


	26. Bato of the Water Tribe Part 2

**Bato of the Water Tribe Part 2**

The next morning Aang sat upon Appa in the abbey courtyard as Umi helped Katara and Sokka with their backpacks. Aang sadly looked at the packed bags then at Katara who was walking towards him.

**Katara: Good luck.****  
****Aang: Okay. You too.**

** As Katara walked back towards Sokka Umi walked towards Appa. She launched herself into the saddle then stared sadly back at Sokka, Katara and Bato. Superior joined the three water tribe members.******

**Aang: Guess I should be moving on.****  
****Superior: That would be best.**

**Umi (as a tear slips down her face): Good-bye******

Aang **shook Appa's reigns, who walked them out of the gate. Umi curled up in a ball in the saddle as Aang was in the drivers seat. As soon as the abbey was out of view Aang looked at Umi's sad form and looked at Momo clinging to his shoulder.**

**Aang: I'm an idiot, Momo.******

The now dwindled group arrived at the beach getting the rest of their things.

**Aang: Looks like we're going alone, guys.****  
Umi: At least I'm still here..**

** Aang forced a small smiled on his face trying to show some kind of appreciation. The superior then rushed into their view panting.**

******Superior: Avatar! You must leave!****  
****Aang: Okay, I get it. Everybody wants me gone.****  
****Superior: A group of people came to the abbey looking for you.****  
****Aang (in alarm): Who?****  
****Superior: A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster and a young man with a scar.****  
Umi****: Zuko!****  
****Superior: The beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you.****  
****Aang: A necklace? (Eyes suddenly going wide) Huh! Katara!****  
**

** Aang and Umi exchanged glances and grabbed their gliders. They launched into the air leaving the superior behind with Appa. They rushed to the abbey and saw destruction all around them. A shirshu was breaking through walls Umi landed in the entrance watching as the monster started to circle.**

******Zuko: What's it doing? It's just going around in a circle!****  
**

** The monster finally looked up. Aang came into its view. He snapped at Aang rearing up dumping his riders and falling on his back.**

******Katara: Aang!******

**June got up and whipped the ground. The shirshu got up and roared as June jumped onto his back. They charged after Aang. Right before he hit Aang, Appa plowed right into the shirshu, pushing him and his rider out the way. They plowed into the wall of building, knocking a hole through it. Appa had a fiery grin on his face as he breathed heavily out his nostrils. ****  
A****ang, smiled at his companion but it soon turned to alarm as he turned away from Appa to face Zuko, whose hands are alight with fire as he advanced on the Avatar. He fired a huge gout of flame at Aang. It was stopped by Umi jumping between them. She deflected it sending it right back at her brother. Aang launched into the air as Umi and Zuko traded several rounds of blows, all of which missed or were blocked. Finally the two fired volleys simultaneously and both were blown backwards onto the roofs behind them. ******

Umi groggily** got up from where she had fallen on the roof. Her eyes went wide as she saw Zuko charging down the spine of the roof. She jumped to her feet as Zuko launched a blast of fire at her. Aang landed in front of Umi and launched a blast of air knocking Zuko back a few paces. Umi and Aang teamed up exchanging blows with Zuko until an air blast caught him off guard knocking Zuko off of the roof. He was instantly replaced by June and her shirshu. Suddenly Appa used his tail to create a gale blowing the tiles off of the roof making the shirshu lose his footing. Aang nodded at Umi who launched herself toward Sokka and Katara who laid propped up against the wall of the abbey.**

**Sokka: I'm starting to get some feeling back! (A bunch of tiles fall on them) Ow!**

** Umi then came into their view and ran falling to her knees in front of them**

**Sokka: Umi! You are back. I mean are you okay, I mean :nonchalantly: Hey.**

**Umi: What happened**

**Katara: Long story short stay away from the monsters tongue.**

** The three of them heard crashes behind them and watched as Zuko and Aang traded blows. Neither could get an advantage. Aang seemed to be grabbing at something in Zuko's hand. He kept missing and Zuko couldn't get any of his attacks to hit. Aang then dropped down the side of the building as Zuko shot a blast of fire in anger. Aang then came back into view atop of a huge jet of water.****  
****Rain from the huge jet of water began to fall around him, quickly followed by Zuko hitting the ground. ****  
****Zuko got up and the duel began anew, but this time Appa advanced threateningly on Zuko. Before Appa can strike him, the shirshu lashed him three times in a row with his tongue. Appa tried to stay up, but could not. He keeled over, paralyzed.******

Umi jumped into a defensive stance as **The Superior came up to the group. Umi relaxed letting the superior put some kind of perfume under Katara and Sokka's noses allowing them to move again.******

**Sokka: That thing sees with its nose. **

**Umi (smirking): Then let's give him something to look at.****  
****Superior: The perfume?****  
****  
****Sokka nodded. A pair of sisters and Sokka started moving huge white pots of perfume out into the courtyard. The sisters dumped the perfume onto the ground. Katara and Umi water bended the perfume into a huge sheet, moving it over the shirshu, and dropped it. The monster quickly shook off the liquid, but it started lashing out. His tongue shoot from his mouth hitting Zuko followed by June. Umi slid underneath catching him before he could hit the ground******

**Iroh: June! Noooo!******

**Iroh caught the falling bounty hunter. The shirshu continued rampaging. It broke open a few more jars, pawed the tiles of the roof of one of the buildings, then jumped over the wall and disappeared. Aang watched and picked up his staff, Katara and Sokka approaching him from behind.**

** Umi stared down at her brother.**

**Umi (whispering): Zuko. I'm sorry.**

** She smiled sadly and repositioned him so he would be more comfortable. She walked away from him tears threatening to fall. She joined Sokka, Katara, and Aang on Appa and left the abbey.**

** Later that day, Appa was flying through the sky at sunset.******

**Aang: So, where do we go?****  
****Katara: We're getting you to the North Pole.****  
****Sokka: Yeah, we've lost too much time as it is.****  
****Aang: Don't you want to see your father?****  
****Sokka: Of course we do, Aang. But, you're our family too, and right now, you need us more.****  
****Katara: And we need you.****  
****Aang: I wish I could give you a little piece of home, Katara. Something to remind you.****  
****Katara: I'll be okay.****  
****Aang: Still, just a little trinket. Maybe something like****this!******

**Aang jumped up, proudly offering Katara her necklace, a huge smile on his face.******

**Katara (grabbing the necklace and putting it on happily): Aang, how did you get that? ****  
****Aang (smiling): Zuko asked to be sure I got it to you.****  
****Katara (in mock appreciation): Oh, that's so sweet of Zuko. Would you give him a kiss for me when you see him?****  
****Aang: Sure!******

**Katara kissed Aang's cheek. He blushed darkly and twiddled his thumbs. On the other side of the saddle Umi stared longingly back towards the direction of the abbey.**

**Sokka: Are you okay?  
Umi: No.**

**Sokka: I.. uh**

**Umi: Nothing you can do Sokka. I'm just home sick.**

** Umi wrapped her arms around her knees blanking as Sokka put a hand on her shoulder.**


End file.
